Torn
by Scarlette Smith
Summary: When Seraphine Yagami-Johnson, the long missing cousin of Light Yagami is recovered, she's unknowingly thrust into a world of suspicion and danger. Thrown in the middle of the Kira vs. L web, she catches L's attention... And not in a good way. LxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Okay, so I got this idea a while ago and am publishing this before I lose all nerve, which has happened before. I know the first chapter, like kind of is slow sometimes, but don't worry it gets better and more fast paced later!**

**Oh and I want to thank Astreich689 for editing this and dealing with my fangirlness and me. Now, I shall shut up and let you people leave. Yeah… be relived, this only means I'll find you in a week.**

…

Weakly, I lifted my head off the hard iced Russian ground. Bad idea. Within a second, pain ran through skull. I groaned and flipped onto my back. As if, I didn't learn before it was another bad idea. Pain, cold and hard ran through my spine. I could hardly move. I wasn't okay and I couldn't remember a thing. All I knew was that I was in Russia and my parents were gone. My parents… My parents!

"Mom! Dad! W… Where a…are you?" I whispered. It was a pathetic attempt at yelling. I looked over to my side and gasped. I saw my parent's bodies, mangled and twisted. Blood was flowing out of their skulls. A whine escaped my lips. I knew instantly. They were dead.

"Mom. Dad." I whispered for a final time. A tear ran down my bloodied and freezing cheek. I was alone.

"Seraphine. It'll be all right." A familiar voice told me. It was my mom. I knew that voice. I turned my head and grimaced at the pain.

My mother and father stood in front of my, looking exactly as they normally did. H… How? I turned and saw there mangled bodied and then turned and saw them standing in front of me. The only difference was there eyes. Mom's was a vibrant glowing red, but dad's was dimmer. Darker. They were both paler than before.

"Are you guys… dead? Am I seeing your ghost or something?" I whispered.

Mom nodded sadly. "Yes, Seraphine. We're dead and you are seeing ghosts." My eyes widened. No way. That was not a normal possibility! People didn't see ghosts. I mean, ghosts didn't even exist! As soon as people died they passed on or whatever. They didn't turn into ghosts. I must have gone crazy.

"I'm sorry, Seraphine. People are coming. And we have to go. We love you and I'm sorry." My dad said before fading away. His eyes were empty and emotionless. Instead of the dark red they'd been before they were black and blank. Just then mom disappeared and I heard footsteps.

"You're coming with us." A gruff voice said. Just then I knocked out as I was lifted up. Pain ran through me, but then I closed my eyes and it was gone.

_Three Days Later_

I woke up and wondered what was wrong. I could moved, but my skull… It hurt so much. Ow, ow, ow! I couldn't remember anything, but that my parents were dead and gone. Tears came to my eyes as I thought of that. I didn't remember much; my thought kept leaping, so that I couldn't.

_Cake. Cake. I want cake. I like chocolate cake. Its better, but for some reason I want strawberry. Wait, why am I thinking of cake? I think maybe someone important will eat cake. Someone important. Like the president. Like… Like… Why? L… Why's the letter so important? L… L…_

"You awake?" A voice asked. I turned my head and nodded. The pain was suddenly gone.

"Then stand up, you're coming with me." The voice said. I put my feet down and stood. Then I got up and walked into the horror that would be the next three years of my life.

…

_Three Years Later_

Ryuk watched as Light woke up, as usual to the face of some girl that looked like him. Ryuk had figured out that the girl was probably family, but he couldn't figure out why her photo was there.

"Morning, Ryuk." Light grumbled as he got up. Ryuk, who was tired of wondering who the girl, was pointed to the photo.

"Light, who is she? Her photos always there." Ryuk asked. Something passed in Light's eyes that Ryuk couldn't identify, but then Light answered.

"She's my missing cousin-Seraphine Johnson. Before you ask her last name is Johnson because my aunt married an American banker named Matthew Johnson, she was on a flight to Switzerland when it crashed. My Aunt Miyu's and Uncle Matthew's bodies were there, but not hers. We've been looking for her for years." Light explained.

"Oh. Well, why is her picture here specially in your room. Its not in Sayu's room." Ryuk asked.

"Sera and I… We were close. Apparently, our names mean practically the same thing. My father and his sister planned that apparently." Light chuckled.

Ryuk was about to comment on that when the door flung open. Light turned to see his sister rushing in. Tears of joy streamed down her face… at least. Light hoped that's what it was.

"Light! Light! You need to come down. Something's going on." Sayu said as she grabbed Light's elbow and flung him downstairs.

"Sayu, what are you…" Light was cut short as he saw the T.V.

"Several human traffickers all over the world have been crowded into this little location. Police are swarming the scene, but none have come out yet. Apparently, these people are associated with the disappearance of Amber Girdwood, Selene Davidson, Alexander Moines, Seraphine Johnson…" Light felt his heart stop beating. His father was at work and his mother and sister still at home. He had no idea what to do.

Light fell onto the couch. He could latterly feel the Death Note's presence in his room from here… if they would only show the men.

"I'm going to watch this in my room." Light said, bolting from the couch. No one blinked.

As soon as Light got up to his room he locked and bolted the door, got out the death note and turned on the T.V.

"World famous detective L had been the one to set the trap and lure this men into this trap. He actually protested it being an enclosed space, saying it wouldn't work, but the police proceeded. Was it smart? Let…" Light growled. Couldn't they just get on with it? Finally, after minutes of rambling the photos showed up along with the name. Light started writing the first one just as a man showed up.

"DO ANYTHING AND I KILL HER!" The man shouted, as he lugged out a young girl, about Light's ago, she had light brown hair and pale skin. You could see some Japanese in her face. It wasn't until she looked up and you saw her unique green eyes, that Light knew that it was Sera.

Light gritted his teeth. That man would be the first to go.

…

"Work your magic." The man growled into my ear. I knew what this mean- beg for your life pathetically until the police and L backed off. Most likely they would give up on me. Even L couldn't do anything.

"Please, please don't kill me. I'm begging you. I want to live. Please!" I said pathetically. I heard the crowd gasp.

"Shut up." The man growled as he slapped me and I fell onto the floor.

I opened my mouth to start the whole cliché-cheesy horror movie screaming part (which I consider my specialty. Hey, I'm pretty good at it.) When the man clutched at his heart. He fell down and even _I _gasped. I mean, this whole thing was an act, but if this was part of it… well, it was not in the human-slave-obeying-master handbook.

A cop reached up and helped me off the stand. A cheer erupted as I came off.

"Seraphine Johnson?" The cop asked me. I nodded. He smiled and showed me to the plane.

"No. My name is Ashlee, Ashlee Grant." I told him. He still smiled warmly at me.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked me. I thought of my cousins, Light Yagami and Sayu Yagami. Then my aunt and uncle. Where did they live again? After the flight, I lost almost all of my memory. All I knew was there names that they were family and where they lived. I tried to think of the place. Uh… Um… Japan, right? Yeah, Japan.

"Can I go to Japan, please? I've got family there." I told him.

"Sure. Just what are there names?" He asked.

"Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami." I told them. He smiled and I got up. The crowd cheered as I did, but all I felt while leaving was coldness in my stomach.

…

L was watching this entire encounter and rolled his eyes. Clearly, the police didn't listen. This wouldn't been so complicated if they'd just taken his advice. The girl though was obviously lying when she said that. He could tell that she must've been a pretty decent liar… when her life wasn't being threatened.

As each name was called out, L typed in the name. Most was just children taken from homes, wandering around until finally he typed in the name of the girl who had been held captive and raised his eyebrows.

Nothing. Nada. Zip. There was no 'Ashlee Grant' on the missing persons list. The girl had obviously lied and used an alias. Intresting. L shook his head. No it made sense. Being imprisoned made you suspicious of people. What was that other name? The other missing girl. Yes, Seraphine Johnson. He typed her name in and a picture came up. A younger version popped up. That was… interesting. It was probably just a coincidence. Something that happened everyone once in a while. He closed his laptop and closed his eyes.

L started school tomorrow again. He suspected Light Yagami of being Kira and in an effort to get close to him was going to the school. He didn't want to go. L disliked school. It was tiresome and boring, but this was something he'd have to do to solve the case.

…

I sat in the police station in Japan, waiting for my aunt to come pick me up. Besides me, Layla started talking.

"That act you put on wasn't that good, Sera. I think a couple people caught on." Layla said besides me. I couldn't talk back to her because then people would look at me weird, see, I… well, I can't really put this in a good way, but I kind of um…

Can see and talk to ghosts

I'm not going to get all I-Can-See-Dead-People on you now. Just to put it simply, before the plane crash I was normal and now I'm 'advanced' as Layla calls it. Unless you have major issues, you probably can tell that Layla was a ghost. She died while being enslaved. Layla refused to cross over and sticks with me, seeing as I took her place. I have no idea if I'm actually crazy or not. Who knows?

Yeah, I was little freaked before, but I'm completely fine now. I first started seeing them after the plane crash years ago, but I'm fine now. I don't think I'm crazy. Crazy is for senile old woman. I'm young and I'm pretty sure I can see them.

"Oh! Sera, there's a guy that looks like you. He is with 3 other people. Maybe its Light!" Layla exclaimed. A smile lit my face as I thought of my best friend.

"Seraphine Johnson to the front desk. Seraphine Johnson to the front desk. Thank you." The voice called. I gave a fake name on T.V, but when I got to the cop station had to give my real name. It was scary, but I got through it… Mainly, when Layla started calling me a chicken, but I got through it! I smiled at Layla.

"Lets go. We've got a new life." I told Layla as I stood up and walked to the front desk. Instantly, I was pummeled with hugs.

"Oh! Sera, we thought you were dead along wit Miyu and Matt!" They exclaimed as I was nearly chocked to death.

"Guys, I love you too, but seriously you might not want to kill me from lack of air." I told them as I was let go.

"Come on, Sera! I have a new room for you and all!" Sayu exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and led me into the parking lot.

I looked back as Layla glided to where I was.

"Sayu. Leave Sera alone." Light said from behind me. I gave him a grateful glance.

"Sera, Your cousin is _so _hot." Layla exclaimed as Light caught up to us. I gave Layla a look that said you-are-grossing-me-out-so-much-right-now.

The entire ride my aunt and uncle talked and gushed over how much I'd grown. Personally, it was like a family reunion and stuff, but I didn't mind. What I _did, _mind however, was Layla making faces at Light. I swear that girl has no boundaries…

Finally we made it to the house. Sayu was a little, actually _a lot _excited about showing me my room. The girl was practically bouncing off the walls! Of course this earned a few snickers from Layla. But she shut up when I threw her a look that _would _threaten her life _if _she were alive.

Sayu grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car and into the house. She threw me up the stairs and shoved me into my room. Layla was following me the entire time laughing. I was _so _going to get her for this later.

It was clear that Sayu had worked on most of the room. A white bed was in the corner. Pink and white striped sheets covered it. In the left corner was a wooden desk with an old laptop sitting on it. There was a couch shoved up next to the door. Photos hung on the wall. It wasn't exactly my style, but it was apparent that Sayu had put a ton of work into this on short notice. So I discreetly elbowed the laughing Layla in the stomach and smiled.

"I love it Sayu, Thanks." I said. She smiled and ran down. I heard a sigh from the door.

"She was this close to putting posters of some shirtless guy on your wall." Light explained. I smiled.

"Thank you for stopping her. I swear I'm never going to be able to sleep tonight." I explained.

"Why?" Light asked.

I pointed to the photos. Light knew that it kind of cheeped me out and laughed. "I told her not to do that, but she didn't remember enough." I frowned, but quickly recovered.

Layla went over to Light and sighed 'your cousin… so dreamy." I narrowed my eyes at her, but remembered that Light couldn't see her.

"What? Its like you're seeing something that I'm not…" Light said. I shook my head.

"No. Its just… nothing." I said. Light shrugged.

"Dinners in a couple minutes. You might want to get ready because you have got school tomorrow." Light explained. I groaned. At the human trafficking place, we all had to take classes… sadly.

"Really? Really? School. I was just recovered from a _kidnapping _and I have to go to _school? _That is just sad." I said. Light smiled.

"You and your humor." He muttered before leaving. Layla sighed as he closed the door.

"School after a kidnapping. Tough love, kid. Tough love…" Layla joked. I threw a pillow at her and she caught it. That's the freaky thing about ghosts. There like real people… but only if you can see them. Otherwise there like air.

It's hard to explain, but ghosts basically look like real people before they croaked. If you can see them, you can interact with them, but there's one difference between them. Ghosts had glowing red eyes or dark red eyes that turn blank after they die. Layla's eyes were a bright vibrant red. She had black pupils, yes, but that was the only difference. Layla could hold stuff, like all other ghosts. But since their dead and have no digestive system they can't really eat. Its weird, but they go all transparent and it falls out of them just as it was before they ate it. It's kind of gross. I cannot tell you how many times, I've had to tell Layla not to eat, but its not like Layla listens…

"Layla, shut up. You know I'm making you come with me." I explained. She pouted.

"Aw, come _on_ I'm dead, Can't you cut me a break?" She asked.

"Well, I was, but then you hit on my cousin and… well, I had to get you back _somehow." _I said with a smirk. She took the pillow and aimed it at me. I ducked.

"Come on, Lays, we've got to get downstairs." I told her as I checked the time.

"Nah! I think I'm going to stay up here and check out some stuff." Layla said, playing with my pillow.

"As in you'll be in Light's room." I translated. She smiled evilily.

"Maybe. Maybe not. What's it to you?" She said defensively. I laughed.

"I'm going downstairs. Have fun." I said throwing the pillow back at her.

…

L looked at the school before him. He was stuck _here? _He had hated school when he had to attend, but this was voluntary. He sighed and stepped onto the pavement.

He had to do this to investigate this Yagami Light kid. L had little suspicion about him, but he was his only suspect. Who else was he supposed to investigate?

While climbing up the stairs, he got strange looks from everyone, even the teacher. L slid into his seat in the back as everyone assembled. Usually, no one would approach him because of his strangeness. But as the class assembled, he watched as a girl that looked slightly American slid into the seat next to him. She vaguely looked like the girl from the T.V in the human trafficking case. Except her hair was shorter, she had bangs and wavy hair. Her eyes were the same color though.

"Hey, I'm Seraphine. I go by Sera though." She told him as she stuck her hand out. He stared at it for five seconds before shaking it. Part of it was that, L wasn't used to shaking peoples hands, but her hands were shaking. Like she was afraid of him or something.

"Ryuuzaki." He told her as he shook. What a strange girl… Most of the students sat up front, but she wanted to attract all attention away from herself...

He was about to ask her why she wasn't up there when the teacher walked in. He sighed; she was going to introduce them now.

"Hello, class. Today we have two new students, please welcome…" She trailed off as she read the names off a card. L only listed one name. "Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki, please stand." She called. L stood up and got strange looks, especially from that Light. His eyes narrowed when he saw that Seraphine was sitting next to him.

"And S… Seraphine Johnson." The teacher said as Seraphine stood.

"I go by Sera." She explained as she sat.

Seraphine Johnson- something about her name was familiar…. He really didn't know from where. It took L a minute, but he came up with it. Seraphine Johnson, she was the one on the missing list. He looked at her; she did look like the girl on T.V. She was different

"Well, welcome Ryuuzaki and Sera. Now to begin…" The teacher said, turning to the board.

Ryuuzaki knew all this and grew bored. His gaze shifted to Sera. She looked bored as well. Often she would gaze to her side and nod discreetly. She caught his gaze and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Where are you from?" She whispered.

"Uh… England." Ryuuzaki answered.

"Cool." She said, turning away. Ryuuzaki didn't mind. Frankly, he found this girl annoying and a disturbance.

But this was of course, before he knew whom she was related to.

…

Oh man, I forgot what a pain school was. We had classes, yes, but none this long. Even Layla was bored.

"Sera, I'm going to look around. This is boring me so much." Layla said. I nodded discreetly and she was off. Knowing Layla, she wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning. What she did in that time was mess with people. Apparently, she likes being a poltergeist type ghost. I keep telling her it's going to get her crossed over, but she doesn't listen, but then again its Layla. She _never _listens… Its what got her killed after all... I shook my head. I didn't need to think about that.

Six hours later this torture was over and I was realised. A bunch of girls gathered around me. I looked up in surprise.

"Are you really Light Yagami's cousin?" They asked. I nodded.

"Where'd you find this out?" I asked.

"Oh, everyone knows that Light has an aunt with the last name Johnson. We figured it was you… plus, Light told us you were coming yesterday…" A girl with black hair told me.

"Well, whats Light like? Oh, I bet he's a total mama's boy!" A girl with red streaks in her black hair said. I smiled nervously and backed away.

"Ah! Nothing that I love more than a classic case of fangirl." Layla said. I jumped in shock. She was back already!

"Don't be so surprised! Nothing here anyways. Now want me to scare them off?" Layla asked. Cause I was in a position where if I nodded or did anything like that they would grow suspicious, I used my hand to tell her no. Layla and I had hand signals.

"Your funeral." She said. I had to stifle a laugh.

…

L was walking back when he saw a group of girls crowded around some poor girl. He walked over to see whom it was and if maybe he could help her.

"Your so lucky your Light's cousin!" A girl exclaimed. This gained his attention. He looked over the crowd and his eyes landed on that girl from before. What was her name? He struggled to remember before coming up. Seraphine. Seraphine Johnson.

Now it was time to look her up.

…

**So whatcha think? Epic, Good, Bad, Horrible? TELL ME!**

**PRESS**

**\/**

**THE**

**\/**

**BUTTON**

**\/**

**DO**

**\/**

**IT**

**\/**

**!**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or United Airlines.**

**OMG, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING/STORY ALERTING/STORY FAVORITING AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF! YOU GAVE ME A BIT OF AN ENERGY RUSH WHEN I READ ALL THAT STUFF IN MY INBOX! AS YOU CAN TELL! All right, now I'll shut up and let you read this stuff. **

**Oh and once again, many thanks to Astreich689.., again! Most of the descriptive words and non-stupidness are because of her! So once again thank you!**

…

L sat on an empty park bench in the ever-dimming twilight, staring intensely into his laptop screen. He normally would've gone home and done this, but he didn't want Watari speculating on why he was searching the girl. Anyways, the park was usually deserted around this time of the day, with almost no chance of said girl or even anyone else showing up. Yeah, there was the occasional grandmother with her seven grandkids, or a hardcore jogger or two, but other than that the place was empty.

When L quickly loaded the world Missing Persons Catalog database, he typed in the name: Seraphine Johnson, and raised an eyebrow. This was interesting… very interesting.

**"Name: **Seraphine Johnson

**Status: **Missing; Last seen on a United Airplane'splane before the 2001 crash in Northern Siberia. Rumored to be alive."

So she _was _missing. As in formally. And that Ashlee Grant on the television wasn't really Ashlee Grant, as there were no records of an Ashlee Grant _anywhere at all_. It had to be Seraphine Johnson. _Of course it makes sense, _L thought. She would've become wary of giving out her actual name after years of, well, slavery, and used the alias 'Ashlee Grant'. Then when she came to Japan, she used her actual name so she could contact her relatives. But what didn't make sense was why she hadn't just used the alias of Ashlee Grant at the police station. Someone probably pushed her to use her real name. But who? And how? She didn't have anyone with her on television. Strange…

…

"Okay, okay, okay so I was wondering could I maybe…" Layla began, but I already knew what she would ask.

"No, Layla, you can't go into Light's room while he's changing. Not only will that prove to me just how perverted you are, it's totally invasive," I told her.

"I never said that!"

"Sure you didn't. Sure," I told off Layla with a meaningful look.

Layla and I were in the neighborhood park. It was getting late, and the sun had already set behind the horizon, but I figured that this was the best time to be out. At this time of day, public places were free of crowds and practically empty. After being kidnapped and basically becoming a human slave, I got a little wary of crowds and such. Layla knew this and always led me to the safety and calm of quiet, people-less places.

"It must suck to be you right now though. School right after your recovered from a kidnapping? That's injustice…" Layla trailed off, craning her neck to look ahead at something I couldn't see.

"Layla? What is it?" I asked her.

"I'll be back in a sec," She whispered before disappearing. I stood there like an idiot for a short while before Layla returned.

"There's a guy sitting there on the bench around the bend, and I just thought you might want to know that he's looking you up," Layla told me. I froze.

"I'll be right back," I mouthed, setting off on the path with a quick, silent pace.

"Wait, Sera, what are you going to do?" She shouted, but I was already gone. When I was within kicking distance of said guy, I tiptoed forward and got a good look at him. He had messy black hair that looked as though it'd never been brushed, and was sitting weird, practically crouching with his back hunched forward. His clothes were baggy and oversized. I came up from behind him and in one instant put my arm around his eyes.

"You stalking someone?" I hissed into his ear.

Then, before I knew what hit me, I was on my stomach, with my arms pinned behind my back and a pale, cold hand over my own eyes and mouth. Damn, whoever this was, they were good. I heard a muffled gasp come from Layla somewhere in the background and vehemently hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid to help me.

Then a gruff, but weirdly monotonous voice sounded from above me, like it was a robot speaking: "I'll answer that in a few seconds. First, I need an answer: who are _you?_"

Now, I'll let you know that I'm not an idiot. The common alias I gave was Ashlee Grant, but I used that on international television. Saying that now wouldn't be a smart move to make. He moved his hand off my mouth slightly, so that I could speak.

"Use my name," Layla told me.

"Layla Ericson," I whispered. He didn't remove his hands.

"Don't bother lying. Now tell me what your real name is." I froze. I didn't want to tell the stalker my name, especially since he'd just been looking me up. This was getting freaky.

"Seraphine… Seraphine Johnson." I told him.

"That's better." Satisfied with the answer, he removed his hands from around my eyes. I turned and was face-to-face with that raccoon-eyed guy from class.

"Ryuuzaki?" I asked (It isn't hard to remember the name of someone _that_ weird), cocking my head to the side. So my classmate was a stalker?

"No, dipshit, its Justin Timberlake," Layla muttered, snorting. I discreetly elbowed her and she bent over, holding her stomach.

"Yes?"

I took a small step backwards, suddenly nervous. "Why were you looking me up?" I asked. Instead of freaking or apologizing or something along those lines, he held his ever-present cool composure. _And, also, how did you pull off that move? Teach me, _I thought, but didn't voice it.

"Is it uncommon to Google people that you've just met?" he asked.

"I hope you know that wasn't Google, Sera," Layla said.

"That wasn't Google," I told him matter-of-factly. Now his eyes widened just a bit. Undectable to anyone unless their dead best friend was pointing to his eyes causing focus to shift especially to them. Man, this guy was good.

"Is it impossible to use other search engines?" He asked.

"Search engine? That was the Missing Persons database." Layla whispered to me while lifting a strand of Ryuuzaki's hair and twirling it around her finger. My eyes widened at this. Ryuuzaki noticed the shift in my gaze (like he seemed to notice everything else) and followed it to stare directly at Layla. Who he couldn't see of course.

"What is it that you're looking at?" he asked almost curiously, but his expressionless voice and deadpan voice led me to believe otherwise. I laughed nervously and decided it was high time to back out of this conversation. I shook my head and looked away.

"It's nothing. It was just a bug… a really big, annoying-looking bug. But it's gone now so don't worry about it," I said hurriedly as Layla glared at me.

"…Okay?" he said, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Oh, well look at the time. I have to go. See you . . .. Tomorrow?" I said over my shoulder as I got out of there, Layla following close behind.

" 'Annoying bug?' " She asked me as we rushed away from that slightly agitating scene.

"Lays, no offense, but I found that very … fitting. Don't you think?" I asked her as she slapped me across the shoulder. "Just my opinion …" I rubbed my shoulder, grimacing.

"Shut up," she said as we exited the park. "And I'm not _just _an annoying bug. I'm a very beautiful, attractive, irresistible, annoying bug." I tried to stifle a laugh but failed quite miserably.

"Layla, you've got problems." I said. She laughed at that.

"But being normal is boring. CRAZY PEOPLE FTW!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. I winced at the volume, momentarily forgetting that I'd just been stalked and bear-tackled by a guy I barely knew.

"You know, that must be nice … being able to scream as loud as you want and have nobody hear you ... I said, sighing wistfully.

"It's the life, …" Layla said, grinning triumphantly… What an oxymoron.

…

L pressed himself up against the wall of the restroom building in the park as Seraphine walked by. He saw her lips moving and inched closer, now genuinely curious. There was something strange about the girl, a little disconcerting, but it had nothing to do with her actions or speech patterns. It was more of . . .. An aural thing than anything. There was something heavier about her presence than a normal human being's, and he'd sensed it the moment they first made contact in the classroom earlier today. Maybe . . . maybe _she _was Kira, not Light. He shook his head, saving the thought for later like someone would an unfinished dinner. As it was, he could barely make out what she was saying, and scooched closer.

"Layla, you've got problems, …" Seraphine said. Wait … who was she talking to? He saw her wince as if someone had yelled in her ear.

"You know, that must be nice… being able to scream as loud as you want and have nobody hear you…" Here she sighed. L cocked his head. Who was she talking to? He looked her over one more time. There was no cell-phone. What was going on in this picture?

Then she smiled, making her face light up. But this was strange. What could she have to smile at? He'd just tackled her in the middle of a deserted public park. Any normal person would be running and calling the cops right now, not laughing. How strange … He watched as she left the park, her lips kept moving until she reached the stoplight.

Who could she possibly be talking to?

…

Layla paced circles around Sera's room while she was doing homework. Frankly, she was bored. Sera generally did work fast, but had been out of practice with algebra for a while so this was taking forever. Suddenly, an idea flashed through Layla's head. She smiled menacingly.

"Sera?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to look around, okay?"

"Okay."

Layla almost sighed with relief that Sera didn't ask _where _she was going. She would've have lied and Sera seen right through her, and then a very … awkward conversation would've arisen … very awkward.

Layla walked out of the room and into Light's. Thankfully, he'd left the door open just a crack, so that Layla could sneak through. Hey, she'd do _anything _to get a glimpse of this guy shirtless. Layla had to shake out Sera's voice in her mind, telling her how sad and disgustingly perverted this was. Hey, she could do whatever she wanted. _Whatever _she wanted… Heh heh heh ….

Layla stepped into the room and saw Light furiously scribbling into his notebook. That'd better not have been a girls name or she would be getting a _very _bad scare _very _soon… Then Layla gasped as she bent over to see what he was scribbling so ferociously about. Men's names? Lighty was gay? NO! Wait, wait, wait that one was a woman's name. He was bi! She still had a chance!

That was when she noticed it. In between pen strokes, Light glanced up for half a second at his glowing computer screen before continuing at his madman's pace. Moving silently even though she knew he couldn't hear her, Layla looked at the screen and covered her mouth in shock: it was a file, most likely a military or police one, filled with the names and faces of some of the world's greatest criminals.

It only took Layla a second to put two and two together. She took a shocked step back and almost hit the wall, but didn't pay any heed to it.

Was it possible that Light was Kira?

…

**There it is. You guys like it? Tell me in the reviews. Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge. You guys get it?**

**Now, this worked with my other story. It might work with this. Review and… L SHALL MAKE YOU CAKE AND/OR COOKIES! ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS PRESS REVIEW. COME ONE PEOPLE. JUST. PRESS. IT.**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ / **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay, so I personally like this chapter a lot and I hope you guys do too. Oh and there's a reference to schizophrenia in here. In case you guys don't know **_**what **_**schizophrenia is, it's a mental disease where you hallucinate and hear voice. Yeah… you can guess what's coming…**

**And once again thanks to Astreich689 for editing this!**

…

I doodled senselessly on my paper, trying to drown out the droning of that stupidly boring, ancient man of an L.A. teacher. It was almost the end of the school day and I was restless. I wanted to run around, play a sport, anything really, not sit in an uncomfortable chair waiting for the final bell to ring. Layla was gone, most likely playing pranks on my helpless victims of peers. Meanwhile, I was trying to keep myself entertained before the flashbacks started. Those horrid memories, images burned into my mind during the time of my enslavement, haunted me constantly. Normal people are supposed to have nightmares about this type of stuff, right? But no, I get flashbacks. Vivid, real, terrifying flashbacks. No good ever comes of them: I just drop out of the real world for a period of time, and people can always read my face during my stupor. Is what I'm remembering good or bad? It's usually written all over my body; you just have to look. And to make matters worse, when I snap back into the present, I become a charity case. It annoys me to no end.

I stopped my aimless doodling and looked down at my paper, tracing the whip I'd just drawn unknowingly with the tips of my fingers. With the touch of the painful image, the flashback hit me like an icy Atlantic wave, unstoppable and nearly knocking the breath out of me.

"_Move, you ugly piece of cow shit! Move!" The man behind me practically screamed. I whimpered and bit my lip to stop the tears that were due to come. My arms and legs were on fire from lugging around huge pieces of wood all day. Couldn't I rest?_

_Almost immediately I felt the barbed whips wrapping themselves painfully around my legs, shredding the soft skin that was there like paper. Layla snarled and went down on one knee, swiftly untangling them. I silently thanked her, wincing as blood began to pour out and looking away._

"_GO!" The man yelled. I mustered just a little more energy and tried walking faster through the knee-high snow, not wanting to be hurt again. Cold moonlight shone down on our heads; it was one of the first clear nights in a long time, and the slavers were making good use of that. We were outside in the icy air in the middle of the Siberian winter, shouldering logs from the forest and carrying them for miles on end back to base. It was absolutely freezing, and had I not been looking down, I could've sworn that my hands had fallen off. I had absolutely no feeling in them. I'd been given no gloves, no snow boots, no winter pants, only a thin parka that shielded me from some of the wind. I imagined that it could've been much worse, however, though I'd rather not think about that._

_When I stole a glance at the ground, I saw that the blood from my whip-cuts kept mixing in with the snow, tainting it a disgusting red. I stumbled, slightly shocked, and the whip-wielding man growled. He drew a thin knife blade from his heavy winter coat and waved it in front of my face menacingly. I cringed in fear, shrinking into myself to avoid the sharp metal._

"_How many times do I have to tell you…" Without warning, he dug the blade into my back through the coat, and began to drag it downwards, tearing the material. "To go faster?"_

_A small cry of pain escaped my mouth as he dug the knife deeper. Deeper and lower . . ._

"Seraphine, are you all right?" A soft voice asked, breaking me out of my flashback. I turned to see Ryuuzaki looking at me with a concerned look on his face. Along with the rest of the class, who were watching me like hawks, waiting for my response?

What had I said aloud this time, I wondered?

"I… I'm fine." I answered, offering them all a fake smile that secretly said _'Go fuck yourselves'. _None of them bought it, what with my lack of acting skills, and I looked away, trying to radiate calm but failing miserably.

Then I was saved by the bell. Literally. The school bell rang just then and all focus dropped from me (thank God). I quickly scooped up my books into my bag, and then was startled out of my thoughts as Layla returned.

"By the way, you might not want to go out the front door." Layla said. With a nonchalant look on my face, I formed a peace sign with my palm face down on the desk, so it took on a Y-like shape. It was a symbol we had long ago agreed on to mean the question "Why?" when I couldn't possibly talk to her without looking like a lunatic.

"Oh, um… Let's just say it has to do with a bottle of shaving cream, a bucket, half a ton of water balloons, oh, and a rope. And the first person to walk through that door is gonna get drenched from head-to-toe," Layla said with a devilish grin. I had to stifle a laugh, but found I couldn't when a loud shriek sounded just outside the classroom.

I was just about to walk out and assess the damage when my teacher stopped me. "Seraphine, may I have a word?" the old man asked. I nodded slowly, suddenly nervous, and walked up to his desk.

"You're doing pretty well, considering the fact you've been out of school for three years, but it's not enough. Could you at least consider getting one of your fellow students to tutor you?" the teacher asked. Layla snorted, and I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't figured out that the mysterious pranks that were being pulled all around the school had first started when I'd begun attending (though I was still counting down to the time when they pieced it together). A little homeschooling? Yeah, I could manage that. I opened my mouth to voice my agreement, but was cut off.

"I can do it." A familiar monotone voice said.

…

L didn't know what drove him to say it. Without rhyme or reason, his lips had formed the words, and they'd escaped into the wind. What surprised him was the lack of thought he'd put into the decision, because he _always_ calculated his moves into perfection before bringing them about. It was just to get closer to her, he reasoned with himself. To figure out if she was Kira or what her connection was to his main suspect. Still, his curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he hoped it didn't happen again.

Then he realized exactly what he'd said, and thought, _Great. Just phenomenal._

That was the story of how L, the three greatest detectives the world had ever seen, found himself in the school after hours, doing the one thing he'd never imagined that he'd _ever _do:

Tutoring.

"So you see, if '_a'_ really is 16 and '_c'_ is 89, it only makes sense for '_b'_ to be…" L offered. He did a once-over of the girl sitting in front of him, wondering if she was finally starting to catch on. Her hair was all over the place and her forehead was crinkled in concentration, desperation clearly written on her face as she struggled to figure out the problem.

"25?" She exclaimed with a questioning look.

"Indeed. It seems we're done with Algebra now … finally," L muttered under his breath. Apparently, Seraphine heard it, for she glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"It didn't take _that _long," she said. L gave her an incredulous "Are-you-crazy-it-took-decades" look and then sighed deeply, turning away.

"Okay, _so what_ if it took a while? You _volunteered _to help me, remember? And I've been out of practice for a long time…" she trailed off as she noticed his penetrating look. L raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"How long?" he asked, his voice nonchalant and monotonous, not giving a thing away.

"I think you know," She said, giving him a meaningful look (more like a borderline-glare). So she had figured it out…

L opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. There it was again… That heavy presence. It had been gone most of the time, but now it was back. Their conversation topic had shifted drastically in the past few minutes, to something much more serious than algebra. And with the topic, the air seemed to grow denser, harder to breath. Were there dark thoughts brewing in Seraphine's mind at the moment that he couldn't read in her expression? L didn't know if he was being childish or not, but he'd always been very alert to the world, and the sudden change in the aura of the room . . . to say the least, it made him nervous. "Do you feel that?" He blurted, again without thinking of the consequences.

"Feel what?" Seraphine asked, suddenly suspicious.

"It's as though the air has grown denser, a bit harder to breathe. The temperature feels like it has dropped a few degrees as well,"he described. He noticed how Seraphine's eyes widened slightly.

"No! What do you mean?" she asked. He saw the panic in her eyes momentarily, before she subdued it.

"Doesn't it feel to you like there is somebody else in this room right now? Close to the both of us? It's quite a peculiar thing, really." L questioned, looking her over in excitement to see what her reaction would be. Now detectable to any human being, the girl's eyes widened more.

_She's looking for an escape, _L thought, noticing the way her eyes were darting around the room. Suddenly, they landed on the window, and she burst out saying, "Oh my God! It's dark outside! Aunt Sachiko must be freaking out! I have to go, I'm sorry. I have to go." She jumped up and practically shoved her belongings into her battered backpack. L stood.

"It's dark. I'll walk you home." He said. Seraphine looked up with a look that said "Are-you-insane?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine, I've walked alone before," she commented, sounding exasperated all of a sudden. L rolled his eyes.

"Seraphine, don't be an idiot. It's dark and you know very well that there are psychos out there waiting for someone like you."

"You know, contrary to popular belief, I can protect myself just fine. I know how to fight, I can scream and run pretty well, and if it comes down to it, I have pepper spray in my bag. So if you'll excuse me…" She said, trying to step around L to get to the exit. L stepped in front of her.

"No."

"What'd you say?"

"Just give in and allow me to walk with you."

Seraphine clenched her fists and grimaced at him while L narrowed his eyes at her. They were caught in a glaring match.

"Since when have you, a classmate, a weird one if shit comes to shit, been my boss?" she asked through clenched teeth, attempting to sound witty.

"You have no idea what type of people are out there."

"I think I know pretty well."

"That's not what you demonstrated in the park."

"Outta my way or I'll pepper spray _you,_" she snarled, unleashing her anger on him. L was taken aback by her up frontness, and for a second cowered meekly, allowing her to leave. But he recovered quickly. He took his books off the table, spun around and followed her out. He would follow her home, even at the risk of her killing him for it.

Because Seraphine wasn't as tough as she posed to be. After all she'd been through, years of torture in the ice lands of Siberia, he understood her reflex. It was the don't-get-near-me-I'm-stronger-and-better-than-you look she shot at everyone, that made most want to stay away from her, that had attracted his attention. But she wasn't stronger _or_ better at all, her lonely cry of pain in the middle of language arts had proven otherwise. She'd been reliving the nightmare that was her life, most likely, and somewhere deep in his heart, L felt a small twinge of sympathy for her. Not everyone could lead the life she led and still turn out the same way she did. And he wasn't about to let that life end, just when it'd gotten better, so he would follow her.

Besides, he'd learn more about her this way.

…

"Dude, that Ryuuzaki guy is so friggin' sensitive! I mean, he _felt me when I came back!_ That isn't supposed to happen. I'm a bit scared, frankly," Layla said. I paid little heed, being shaking with anger as I was. Who did he think he was?

"Ugh! Dammit, Layla! He gets on my nerves so badly! Yeah, I was kidnapped, but that doesn't mean I'm entirely stupid! God! Who does he think he? Ungh!" I said, my heart drumming at the same pace it would be if I'd just sprinted a mile.

"Sera, you better watch your blood pressure." Layla joked. I gave her a look.

"Please, Lays, if _anyone _had problems with blood pressure it'd be you. Remember that time I was lugging wood around, that guy whipped me, and you got pissed?" I asked. Layla bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to clock the guy over the head with a log. Honest mistake." Layla said. I gave her a look.

That was when a figure, fat and smelly and covered in leather, jumped out at me from behind a nearby tree. I backed away slowly. It was one of those biker dudes you saw hanging around bars they'd been kicked out of in the dead of night, starting fights and harassing any people that happened to be passing by. I wondered what they were doing on a suburban street, of all places. Jesus, and right after I'd just gotten a lecture on this from Ryuuzaki. I narrowed my eyes. I was so not in the mood for this.

"Guys! Look, the girl's talking to herself," The oversized man said, and his cronies stepped out from behind a wall. I glared at them all, furtively hoping I looked intimidating.

"You one of those crazy chicks? That's fine. We like them a little over the edge." He grabbed my shoulder suddenly, before I had time to pull away. Anger flared through me, and just as suddenly, my foot made contact with his, um . . . specialarea. He bent over with a moan as I started running in the opposite direction, back towards the school. Another one lunged for me, and I punched him in the jugular with as much force as I could, suddenly glad I'd taken Tae-Kwon-Do as a child. Then I whirled and clenched my fists, prepared for the fight as Layla disarmed all of them.

…

L trailed the girl, hiding behind buildings and in the shadows. He found her actions slightly amusing. She was stumbling over her own two feet in her rage, and it was pretty fun to watch, to say the least. L didn't catch anything until she stopped in the middle of the street to … to what? What was she doing? He crept closer.

"Ugh! Dammit, Layla! He gets on my nerves so badly! Yeah, I was kidnapped, but that doesn't mean I'm entirely stupid! God! Who does he think he… Ungh!" Seraphine exclaimed. Layla? Who was Layla? He didn't see anyone around… How strange. What if . . . what if she was Kira? Mass murders usually didn't have it all straight in their minds, so to speak, and schizophrenia wasn't an impossibility either . . . . ..

_The chance of her being Kira is 2%._

He was dragged out of his thoughts once again by her voice.

"Please, Lays, if _anyone _had problems with blood pressure it'd be you. Remember that time I was lugging wood around, that guy whipped me, and you got pissed?" she said questioningly, as though she were actually speaking to someone. But talking about blood pressure? _ Blood pressure is related in many ways to heart attacks and the latest of criminal deaths. . . watch yourself, Seraphine. 4% chance of you being Kira._

Besides that obvious statement she'd made, there may still have been clues in her words, so L did a little analyzing. Lays … a nickname for Layla. When she said lugging wood, she obviously meant while she was enslaved and doing tasks for others. But did this mean that she'd had schizophrenia, if she had it, back when she was enslaved? Or did she attain the mental disorder in the process? It was quite possible that the mental trauma had given her the disease…

A loud, obnoxious voice shattered his thoughts once more, and he looked up in alarm. Seraphine was backing away slowly from five black-jacketed men, all of whom were drunk and all of whom looked dangerous. When the first one lunged and she . . . disarmed him, the rest took their cue and tried to tackle her. She stopped one with a swift hit to his throat, easily knocking him out for the rest of the night. L nodded approvingly. _7% chance._

Seraphine whirled around to face the remaining trio, who were closing in. She reached into her backpack, most likely looking for her pepper spray, the terror etched onto her face.

"Listen, girl you can make this easy or you can… ergh." He was cut off abruptly by her elbow to his chest. He stepped back.

"I got to hand it to you, chickie: You're good, but you can't take me down." He said with a grin, lunging forward.

"But I can." L grunted as he knocked the man over and his foot made contact with his face. The man grunted and tried to get up, but L pinned him down. He leaped at the other two and incapacitated them like it was no big deal whatsoever, smiling grimly as he saw Seraphine's expression.

"Back off," he said softly, dangerously, when they were all on the ground, moaning. He made his way over to Seraphine slowly, looking as though he hadn't a care in the world.

Seraphine looked positively livid.

"I could handle it just fine!" She screamed at him.

"Not from what I saw," L said in a bored monotone.

"I was fine! I could fight. I could scream. I could run. I didn't need help. And why are you here anyways? Stalker."

L put on his best-annoyed face. He didn't have to explain himself to this girl, but somehow he found himself doing exactly that. "I was coming home myself when I got a call from my friend, saying that he needed help . . . on a project. He lives around here. That's why I was walking this way. I saw them corner you and decided to help out of the goodness in my heart." Seraphine smirked, but then crossed her arms, poised and ready for an argument. Just as quickly, though, she backed down, as though listening to someone's orders. _The voices' orders._

"Right. Sorry for being a bother to you. See you at school tomorrow." She turned to walk, but then stopped and turned. "And Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes?" L asked.

"… Thank you." She smiled warmly at him before turning and walking away.

L smirked. He would definitely use that against her… when he got the chance.

For now, he had to clean up this mess. Flipping out his phone, he dialed 911 and then just walked away, heading to the place where Watari was waiting in the limo.

…

**I have to make l think she's crazy. Its part of the plot, so yes its absolutely nessasary. Now, people…**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW OR LAYLA WILL FIND YOU AND ANNOY YOU UNTIL YOU PULL YOU HAIR OUT!**

**Layla: Wait, I never agreed to that.**

**Me: Well, I'm the author; you **_**have **_**to do what I say…**

**L: Actually, we technically don't have to. You can't make us do anything.**

**Me: I know that! But lets look at this from my point of view, I have the author powers. Therefore, I can send you wherever. MWAHAHAHA!**

**Layla: -sighs- since I have no say in this… fine…**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW! Please?**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

…

When I got back home Aunt Sachiko was frantic.

"Seraphine, are you all right? Its dark out already. I was so worried." She said. I smiled warmly at her.

"I'm fine. I was just… studying after school in the library with one of my friends. Sorry." I said.

"Studying. More like arguing with the guy that looks like a panda from class."Layla snorted. I resisted the urge to elbow her.

Aunt Sachiko sighed with relief and Sayu decided to pop in at this moment.

"Sera, Sera! Was you friend a boy?" Sayu asked. Layla burst into laughter.

"Sayu!" Aunt Sachiko scolded.

"Its fine, Aunt Sachiko. Yes, it was a guy, but we were just reviewing algebra, language arts and chemistry in the library." I explained.

"Oh! Sera, has a boyfriend!" Sayu yelled, content with the answer. I mentally face-palmed. Light was going to give me hell for this later.

"N… NO! It's not like that, Sayu. Really. The guy practically hates me. It's not like that at all!" I said as Layla cracked up.

"Oh. My. God. Sera. Way to be. "More snickering from Layla. "Obvious." At this point Layla fell onto the floor, clutching her stomach in laughter.

Sayu ran off and Aunt Sachiko just stood there laughing. I blushed red. Don't get me wrong. I didn't have a huge crush on Ryuuzaki or anything. It was a blush of anger. Out of fury. But leave it to Layla to take it the wrong way.

"Sera's got a crush! Sera's got a crush." Layla chanted running up stairs.

"Please come home earlier next time though." Aunt Sachiko requested.

"I'm sorry I was late and I will" I said. Aunt Sachiko sighed of relief.

"I was so worried." She said, pulling me into a huge. The gesture surprised me. I was so… warm and caring. As if someone cared that I was here. I was caught off guard first, but eventually hugged Aunt Sachiko back.

"I'm sorry." I told her, genuinely meaning it when I pulled away.

"Good, now come on, dinners about to start." She said.

…

L pieced it together after he had some cake.

Layla. Wasn't that the name she'd given in the park, when he asked her what her name was? Layla… Layla Ericson, that was the name she had given out. There had to be a connection – L was sure.

He switched on the Missing Peron's Database, deciding that most likely it was the name of someone that had been enslaved with her. He quickly typed in the name and was satisfied with the results.

_**Name: **_Layla Ericson

_**Status: **_Missing. Rumored to be dead. Kidnapped in 2000 from her home village in northern Russia. Adopted daughter of Viktor Novak. Dissapeared in 2000. Was not recovered when police stormed the place where they had kept the slaves. No body was found. Rumored to have escaped.

L wondered what the connection was. It was possible that Layla's name was thrown around a lot by there captors. It left a mark on Seraphine, so subconsciously that's what the voice named itself. It seemed to make sense. But it didn't really click… His instincts were telling him he was wrong. Then the most ridiculous idea popped into his head.

What if Layla was dead and Seraphine could see her?

He shook his head. The idea was impossible. L wanted to discard it, but once he had thought it, it was like he couldn't take it back. He sighed. He couldn't just not consider it. He had seen many strange thinks like this wile working as a detective; he had to at least consider this.

Just as he thought this a knock sounded at the door, it was probably the officers working on the Kira Case with him. L quickly exited out of the screen and got up.

…

Layla watched Ryuuzaki over her shoulder. So he was finally catching on, was he? But, she had one question…. Who was he? He didn't seem like a normal high school student. Not if all normal high school students completed homework in five minutes, had a butler, sat weird, and hung out with guys older than him to investigate the Kira case. Sera _needed _to see this, but how? Layla got the idea instantly as it crossed her mind.

Layla wasn't dead. Not really. Her soul had left her body, yes, but she wasn't dead. Her soul had left her body at her will. And by that she meant that, she had done astral projection before she died.

She knew that they were going to kill her and just left her body before they could. Providing a temporary escape. Layla planned to return to her body later, but they dumped it off somewhere and she had no idea. She could still become, well, real-life again. All she needed to do was enter a vacated body. It was harder than it sounded, but still.

Sera would soon see everything Ryuuzaki was up to… Layla smiled a bit, proud of herself.

…

"Layla, its three a.m. _What _could possibly be wrong at this hour?" I said as Layla shook me awake.

"Believe me, I'd rather be asleep right now. But. You. Need. To Come. With. Me. Now!" Layla shouted. I groaned.

"Fine, but let me make this clear. You are not to wake me at 3 a.m. ever again. Okay?"

"No promises…"

After I got up, Layla could hardly contain herself.

"OH MY GOD! ,

WELLHE'. , . NOLAYDOWNAND…" Layla said in a rush.

"Layla, its 3 a.m. in the morning. Slow down. Now say that again, but this time, _breathe." _I said. Layla took a deep breath.

"Okay, so I couldn't sleep and got curious about the Kira investigation. Then you uncle got up from his sleeping and left. So I followed him, but went ahead a bit. And you know who's leading the Kira investigation… I think? Ryu…"

"L" I answered, turning to go back to bed. Seriously, how stupid did Layla think I was? Yeah, I just got back from being enslaved for three years, but that doesn't mean I can't watch the _news_, for crying out loud.

"No, no, Sera _listen. _Ryuuzaki was there _before _any of the cops." Layla said. I stopped and turned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Exactly that. He was on a computer, typing my name. Looking me up." Layla explained. I gaped.

"He's figuring it out?" Layla nodded.

"Yes. He is. No, you have to come with me so that I can show you." Layla said, grabbing my arm.

"Whoa, Layla they'll be able to see me!" I borderline-shouted.

"Oh yeah, but not if I teach you… this thing." Layla said.

"What thing?"

"Astral Projection." Layla said.

"What the _hell _is that?" I asked.

"Its when your soul leaves your body _at your will._" Layla explained. I cocked my head to the side.

"What?"

"Listen. I learned it when I was like, eight in a night. So I am going to teach you how t do it in three days…. Starting tomorrow." Layla told me.

"No offense Layla, but most of your ideas seem to backfire… a lot. And I don't know if I should just…"

"Don't worry. This whole 'astral projection' things is someone else's creation I just know how to do it. Pretty well… actually. I'll teach it to you and then… BAM! You'll see what I mean." Layla explained. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Oh and Layla?"

"Yes."

"You do realize you could've waited until morning to do this, right?"

"Yeah, but this was more fun…"

…

Layla stared out the window, the astral projection thing taking her back. Her adopted father- Viktor had taught her how to do astral projection. He was the only one that really treated her fairly. Even if she was the Death Child…

Before Layla could stop it, the memories came flooding back. Oh her time at the village, of her grandfathers death, of being the Death Child. All before she could stop it…

…

**In the next chapter we get to find out about Layla's past. I LOVED writing that because I am an evil person. Heh heh heh… Anyways, could you guys PLEASE review, so that I know people are reading this.**

**OH and many thanks to Astreich689 again! Now I've got to go. Still review. –puppy eyes-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Katsumi Hatake: -is doing homework and daydreaming-**

**Layla: Oh, Kat… KAT…**

**KH: Hmm, did I hear something? I guess it was a pest.**

**Layla: KAT! –jumps onto KH-**

**KH: -screams as she is pulled into a very dark place-Layla's mind.)**

**Where am I?**

**Layla: You're in my mind.**

**KH: Oh crap. This is bad. Your minds a very unpredictable and scary place… and I made you up!**

**Layla: Oh yes, I know. –Titters evilly- NOW SITS DOWN AND UPDATES YOUR STORY! NOW!**

**KH: Oh… yeah… sorry school got in the way.**

**Layla: I DON'T CARE! In the next chapter we get to learn about my past, so sit down and write about my lovely childhood full of rainbows and ponies and…**

**KH: Layla, um… actually your childhood is quite dark…. And scary…**

**Layla: Fine then! Be a Goth, why don't you. –sits in corner and cries to self.-**

**KH: Uh… there, there?**

**After ten minutes of uncontrollable (and loud) sobbing…**

**Layla: You know there is a way to make this up to me…**

**KH: Anything to shut you up! ANYTHING!**

**Layla: Let me do disclaimer. –smiles evilly-**

**KH: Uh… how do I put this? No.**

**Layla: But, why?**

**KH: Because you'll probably get me blacklisted, that's why?**

**Layla: How'd you know… Sera… did you tell her.**

**Sera: No! I swear she figured it out herself.**

**KH: Whatever. Sera, take it away.**

**Layla: NO!**

**Sera: YES! Katsumi Hatake does not own Death Note in any way shape or form… or Pantene Yeah, you can stop hounding her feds.**

**KH: Actually, you guys might not want to be seen with me… It might give L… I mean Ryuuzaki the wrong view of you…**

**Sera: Wait… what did you?**

**Cops: -burst in- Katsumi Hatake your under arrest for… -reads off list of crimes.**

**Sera and Layla: Wait, where KH?**

**KH: -peeking from corner- I'm not here…**

…

Layla Ericson was never normal. She was just born different. Raised different. Her father- Norman Ericson married her mother – Zora Patnorm, daughter of the town's doctor, when they were very young. Shit happened and well… Zora got pregnant with Layla… Just as a mysterious murderer appeared.

The murderer would kill everyone and anyone in sight, from old maids to drunken alcoholics. There was no connection- just a bloodthirsty killer on the loose.

One that eventually found Layla's father…

Nobody knew where he went; he just woke up one day, went to work, came back, realized there was no water, went to buy some and never came back. Yes, it was a possibility he had just up and left, but _everyone _knew… _Everyone _knew, he was dead… That the killer had gotten him eventually. And they were right, for one month later they found his body, but that's getting off topic. Back to Layla…

Grief was killing Zora and Layla's fathers mother. Both couldn't take it anymore. The _pain… _It just knawed at them until it got to there heads. So Zora waited until she gaze birth to Layla… waited until they found her body hanging from the tree… Immediately after that her grandmother died of sadness. Her father's father was already dead as was her mother's mother so that only left young Layla with her grandfather.

Looking back, Layla realized her grandfather was the only one that cared about her- the only one that loved her. He took her in when she was alone, bought her chocolate, and took her fishing. Everything. But fate hated her and they saw the source of Layla's happiness and he just had to go.

They found his body in the creek, torn to pieces.

With nowhere to go- Layla, only five at the time was sent to the orphanage. No one wanted her- being dubbed the 'Child of Death' they left her alone. No one wanted her and that's how it was for a while… But then she meant Viktor.

Viktor was… a physic in a way, Layla supposed. He… knew things about her that no one else could've guessed. He was the doctor too, curing everyone. He heard Layla's story and took an interest in the 'Child of Death' and wondered weather or not she was cursed.

Everyone loved Viktor and grew concerned when he adopted Layla. Taking in a child was nice of him, but… Why _this _child? Why not Susan Creekhill? Why… _Layla Ericson? _Why _her? _

Viktor studied her and thought her stuff… Like astral projection. He'd send Layla out of her body to… spy on the town and figure out things earlier. Layla saw nothing wrong with it at the time, but it was… invasive. It was _wrong._

Meanwhile, as Layla grew _everyone_ worried for Viktor. He was liked and having the Child of Death around… it worried them. They didn't want him to die.

They warned him… and in the end they were right… but this time it wasn't random. This time it was _Viktor's _fault.

He was in desperate need of money and that's when he met him – Joseph Arianne. Joseph sold human slaves and needed a healthy one. He offered Viktor a deal - $50,100 for Layla, who was only fourteen at the time.

And Viktor accepted.

Layla remembered the day crystal clear. She was fetching Viktor water when he snatched her. She remembered being thrown over the shoulder as the money was given to Viktor and she thought one thing.

_Curse you, Viktor. I hope you __die _

Layla found out months later that he did, he dropped to the ground of a heart attack a month after she was taken. Apparently, he'd sent her a letter before he died. She was offered the chance to read it.

But when Layla stared at it, she wouldn't- she _couldn't _bring herself to read it, because as bad as it sounds…

She didn't care.

…

"So, who's' this Ryuuzaki Sayu started to scream about last night?" Light asked. I inwardly groaned. Here it comes…

"For what I hope will be the _last _time, he was just tutoring me. Just. Tutoring. Me." I growled. Light rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sera. You can stay in denial as long as you'd like…" He answered. Light chuckled as I glared at him.

"Light?"

"Yes?"

"Do you live long enough to have grandchildren?"

Light and I were walking to school. Somehow Light had heard Sayu's _nonstop _screaming of 'Sera and Ryuuzaki!' Through the thick door of his room. Light barely left his room. He was in there 24/7. Never leaving except for dinner. It was strange. No one attempted to lure him out of his haven. It was like dragging him out there would disturb an unseen balance.

"So how have your grades been? You were enrolled in time to take the entrance exams." Light asked. I groaned.

"Ugh… The entrance exams…"

"Its probably not as bad as you think."

"Not as bad? Its practically hell on earth!" I told him as we walked onto the school grounds. Light rolled his eyes.

At that moment I looked back and saw Ryuuzaki stepping behind us. It looked like he had just arrived to. His wide eye caught mine at that moment and… I don't know, but I felt… safe? Or something like that… I don't know why, but when I looked at him, I felt I could trust him. I shook my head to clear it. Why should I trust him? The guy was a total stranger! But then why did he feel so familiar?

"Sera? Sera? Hello? Sera? You in there?" Layla asked, waving her hand in front of my face. I looked away.

Light was rambling about Kira and statistics and something like that. It was enough to make anyone zone out. It was why I zoned out because Light started talking about boring stuff, not because I locked eyes with Ryuuzaki and had a miny-fangirl moment… Yes, that was why…

"ANYWAYS, um… you know those annoying ghosts, the ones that just spend there time looking for people to see? Well… don't…" The bell cut of Layla. I gave her a promising tell-me-later look as I was pulled inside.

…

That day L observed…

Light and Sera were really his only suspects and at the moment he had a theory that the girl had schizophrenia. It was only a theory though… and it would stay that way until proven. He'd seen miraculous things all his life. Miracles. Strange gifts. He couldn't out rule that maybe she saw stuff other people couldn't. But he couldn't out rule that she had schizophrenia too…

Sometimes during class, she would make way for someone that wasn't there. Schizophrenic's often hallucinated. It wasn't uncommon… But once again, it could be just a sprit. Who was to say she wasn't gifted?

The lunch bell rang, shaking L out of his… 'Researching' mode. Ah, lunch blessed lunch. The one time he could eat uninterrupted. He loved it and frankly, it increased his deductive skills… a lot. But no, he'd have to hold off eating his precious cake for a bit.

Waiting until the room was drained of everyone, but Seraphine- who lagged behind most of the time- he pulled out a shiny black recorder.

He was going to talk to her; if she was Kira she might let anything slip at any moment

"Seraphine." He called; she looked up her way of saying hello.

"Yes?"

"You and Light are cousins, right?" L asked. He had to word this very carefully. Seraphine was smart and if he moved to fast she might figure him out.

"Yes…"

"Have you two been working on any projects for school together lately? I thought I should know incase you already know things I'm tutoring you on." L said. Perfect. He'd put it so that she'd feel compelled to say more than she had to…

"Not really. Light's a recluse. He hardly leaves his room anymore." She admitted as they walked at a painstakingly slow pace towards the cafeteria.

"Is that so?" He asked. It was an invitation to speak. To talk about it. To _reveal. _

Seraphine opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. Her eyes narrowed as she ceased movement as well. Her eyes narrowed.

"Your recording this aren't you?" She asked.

"No, I'm not." L denied.

"Yes… you are." She said, pointing to his pocket where a corner of the recorder had shown itself.

"You might as well quit lying. I can tell you are." Seraphine challenged. L raised an eyebrow, knowing the perfect way to counter-attack this.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He asked.

"Just forget it, okay?" She said, walking away. Even though, you could never tell by watching, L was stunned.

How did she know he was recording their conversation?

He was _positive _that the recorder had been covered up by his shirt or all the way into his pocket. So how had she _possibly _seen it?

She didn't – The 'voice' did.

"Sera, Sera calm down. It's probably just a precautionary thing. A… weird precautionary thing, but still a precautionary thing." Layla reassured, trying in vain to calm me down.

It was _way _after lunch and school was close to over. I'd spent most of lunch in a corner of the cafeteria seething in anger. Layla had _tried _to get me to drop it. Key word, tried. I mean, I see recording conversations with criminals and stuff, but really? Weren't recording only used in criminal investigations? I mean, _who _was this guy? L? **(A/N Sorry couldn't resist… I really couldn't…)**

"Just calm down. Remember the thing I'd said about blood pressure. Relax. Deep breaths. Kittens. Think of kittens. Fluffy fluffy kittens." Layla tried. A smile tugged at my lips, but I bit the corner of my mouth to keep it from coming up.

Finally, after what seemed _hours _but was probably _minutes, _the bell rang signifying the end of school. Well… really, the end of hell. I waited and prayed that Light's fan girls would have been the victims of one of Layla's pranks. I heard screaming from down the hall and nearly sighed in relief, as I went for the door. But then I found I was wrong… Very… very… wrong.

"Sera! Sera!" A girl named Avaron called. I sighed, hand on the door… SO close… so… so… close…

"Yes?" I asked, turning around slowly as I was ambushed.

"Can I come over?"

"Does Light have a girlfriend?"

"What's Light's favorite color?"

"What shampoo does Light use?"

"Is Light a momma's boy?"

"Does Light have a girlfriend?"

"IS LIGHT STRAIGHT?"

I sighed as I turned to answer the stupid questions. "No, No, I have no idea what Light's favorite color is, Pantene, How the hell would I know that… Once. Again. Light does not have a girlfriend. Um… I think…" I answered.

The fan girls giggled excitedly and resumed talking about hair hair. No I am not shitting you, they were talking about his _hair! _It was like 10 fan girl Layla's!

As I was walking away a familiar monotonous voice caught my attention. I found myself wondering _why _I was breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes?" I asked, coming face-to-face with Ryuuzaki.

"Aren't I supposed to tutor you everyday?" He asked. Shit… The tutoring…

"Yes. I forgot, sorry. Come on, the library should be open on Thursdays…" I said, walking towards the library. He caught up with me swiftly.

Halfway through I spoke "And you don't have to walk me home. I'm _fine _on my own"

He gave me a look "No I can walk you home…" We walked into the library. Now it was my turn to glare at him.

"I can protect myself just fine. Maybe I didn't take out the _last _guy, but I got the rest." I told him.

"You still didn't take him out. If I hadn't been there at time, who knows what would have happened to you." Ryuuzaki said quietly. I gave him yet another glare.

Then the librarian approached us. And said, "If you could please keep it down others are studying around you." We nodded and then returned to out argument.

"I would've run! I'm not stupid, you know!" I yelled. My voice rising.

"I never said you were. I'm just saying something could've happened." Ryuuzaki said. The librarian glared at us

"Are you calling me weak?"

"No I'm just suggesting that you would not know what to do if you were trapped in a situation such as that one."

"So you're calling me stupid?"

"I never said that."

"Your emphizing it?"

"No I'm not. Believe it or not Seraphine you're not stupid." He said throwing me off as the librarian approached us. Damn… He'd thrown me off again! How did he always manage to do that?

"I'm sorry, but you're making too much noise. I'll have to ask you to leave now." The librarian said. We looked at each other, amusement staining the air between us.

"I'm sorry." I said as we got up. Then Layla showed… Oh crap…

"Dude, you got kicked out of the _library? _That something _I _would do?" Layla exclaimed. I resisted the urge to elbow or knee her.

"So where should we go now that I can't tutor you properly at the library?" Ryuuzaki asked, completely forgetting about out fight earlier.

"I don't know." I told him. Ryuuzaki looked like he was pondering this.

"Your house, perhaps?" He asked. My eye widened in horror. Layla, of course just _had_ to comment.

"Oh! Sera this'll be the first time you've brought a guy home. Oh la la!" Layla coo-ed. I resisted the urge to elbow her… and nearly failed.

"Are you kidding me? Sayu would have a coronary if I ever brought a guy home!" I blurted.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say…"

"Whatever. It's getting late. I don't want to worry Aunt Sachiko, I have to go. Goodbye." I called, walking off.

"Goodbye, Seraphine." He called as I walked off, causing me to grit my teeth in anger. Did he honestly have to use my real name quickly? Well… at least he let me walk home alone.

"Seraphine, wait. At least let me walk you home." He said. Oh shit... spoke too soon. I was tired from out previous fight, so I didn't protest.

"Lets go this way. Its… quicker."

I stalked off with him and avoided the ghost hotspots, cemeteries, busy highways and hospitals. I was about a block away when I realized where I was headed…

One of the busiest hospitals in the city.

Oh crap… I paused to turn around, but got shoved back by all the foot traffic. That's when I heard it.

"Hello? Hello? ANYONE!" Then a pause "I LIKE COOKIES!"

I turned as saw a female ghost with bright red hair and the red ghost eyes. She turned and waved her hand in front of Ryuuzaki's face.

"DUDE, CAN'T YOU SEE ME OR IS IT NATIONAL IGNORE FANGIRLS AROUND THE WORLD DAY?" She asked, attempting to slap Ryuuzaki.

Then her hand went through.

"Oh shit. I'm dead, aren't I?" She asked.

Now what I said before was true, ghosts are like normal people… as long as you can see them. If you can't, they'll go right through you. Right. Through. You.

"Wait... you! You're staring at me! Can you see me?" She asked, poking me.

Her hand didn't go through.

"You can see me! Come on!" She said. I shook my head and tapped back into what Ryuuzaki was saying.

"Is there a bug around you? You're shaking you head." He noted.

"Uh… its nothing. Don't worry." I said as we arrived at my street. The ghost following us.

"Thank you for walking me home… And you _don't have to next time!" _I said, hinting at something. Ryuuzaki smirked.

"Oh, is there love in the air?" The ghost asked. Shit… it was like _another _Layla!

Ryuuzaki chuckled. "Goodbye, Seraphine." He said before walking away. I sighed and turned to the ghost as he walked away.

"First things first, who are you?"

…

Amusing. Watching the ghost girl hovering over Light's shoulder was… amusing.

Ryuk could see her of course. But she couldn't see him. The ghost girl that is. She would often come in and just _watch _Light write down names, totally captivated by him.

Ryuk didn't see what humans liked about him so much. Yes, he was handsome, but still… Couldn't humans sense _something _was wrong here? Were humans really _that _stupid? Whatever…

When he first saw the girl he thought about telling Light, but decided against it. This was so much more… fun. Watching her flit around Light without Light's knowledge. But Light was smart… he'd figure it out eventually.

Ryuk looked at Light, but then again… If he didn't figure it out by now…

When would he?

…

Layla could do this for hours. Stand around and just _watch _Light scribble around names. Watch _Kira _kill criminals.

Of course she'd figured it out. He was Kira and that notebook could kill people. The notebook was the weapon. It magically (Yes, magically) killed criminals.

In a sick, twisted way it was entertaining. The entire world was wondering about this and she _knew _just who it was? It was cool. She could hold this over L's head, but well... She didn't _know _him, really? Plus explaining to him how to get the information… would be a _pain, _to say the least. I mean, seriously can you imagine that?

Layla paced around the room, picking things up. Light never noticed, too caught up in his writing too. But as she was picking up a sheet it occurred to her…

_Why _couldn't _she _join _Light?_

It would be simple… Just to make contact. And Layla wanted to do it. Much to surprise, she wanted to _help Kira! _But… what was holding her back?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Sorry for the late update! Bonus story for your amusement!**

_**~Torn~**_

_Ch.6_

…

"So your names Diana?"

"Yes."

"And you have no idea how you died?"

"Yes."

"And you just want to live here?"

"... Yes..."

"No."

"Aww, come on!"

I was in my room talking to the ghost girl that had followed me home. After I'd learned her name on the street she flat out _refused _to go home. After she'd crawled through my window. (I thought of Layla when she did that...) I'd pretty much just gave in at that point.

"Your a total stranger! I don't know you!" I pointed out t her.

"You know my name..."

"That's different..."

"Not really."

I plopped down in a chair and put a pillow over my head just then the door swung open and Layla stepped in. Somehow no one noticed the random opening and closing of doors in the house. It was a bit _scary _how inattentive they were...

"Hey, Sera! Wow, rooms empty I seriously expected Ryuuzaki to be here... Woah, its another dead chick!" Layla said walking over to her.

"Hi, I'm Diana." Diana said.

"Sup? I'm Layla." Layla told her.

"Hey, so... do you think I can stay here? Y'know with you guys?" Diana asked.

"Sure... Not like your gonna kill us or anything..."

"Layla!" I said. Layla shrugged.

'What? She's not a _pedo _dead chick, is she? No harm no fowl." She turned to Diana "Now come on! We can pour paint on Light's head!"

"Lets make it _neon _paint. Much more noticeable if you ask me..."

The two exited the room and I flopped onto my bed and groaned.

Two ghosts...

Basically, _two _Layla's.

Oh God, what did I get into?

…

"So your saying that by adding 'x' and five together and by subtracting sixteen we can sum it all up to 19?"

"Yes. Its quite simple really. The variable 'X' is really just more than five. It adds up to over nineteen and by taking sixteen from it its nineteen."

"Oh, I see now."

"Really?"

"No"

Ryuuzaki sighed in frustration. The librarian looked up and shushed us... again. I smoothed my hair out even though I knew that in about five minutes I'd mess it up again.

Ryuuzaki and I were in the library and he was 'tutoring' me... If you could consider it tutoring. We'd been working on Algebra for the last two hours and only finished about three problems. Night was falling and I'd have to leave soon. Layla was... actually, I had no idea what Layla was doing. I prayed to God it didn't have something to do with watching Light undress or so... But then again... This is _Layla. _Above all else I should _expect _her to do _just _that.

"Seraphine. Its _Friday. _Think of it like this. If you accomplish these problems, you will not have to deal with me for the next two days." Ryuuzaki said gravelly.

"Well now I _have _to do good, don't I?" I told him, making my distaste for him known. He sighed.

"Yes, so do I now..." He muttered. I glared at him before settling back to my work. In twenty minutes flat I was done with my algerbra homework.

"Wow, you must _really _dislike me..." Ryuuzaki sighed with that hurt-puppy-dog face. I didn't know what it was, but... That expression made me want to eat my words. I shook it off. Whatever. I'll pull a Layla and deal with my feelings later...

"It's not that I _dislike _you. It's just that I really just want the school week to be over with..." I answered, sighing. It technically wasn't a lie. I'd been cramming non-stop for the entrance exams all week and I'd just heard news that they were bumped up to Wednesday. I was freaking out. Once this week was over... Well, I'd just be _that _much closer tot aking the entrance exams and getting my 24/7 studying out of the way.

I checked the time and nearly cursed when I realized how late it was. I kept losing track of _time _with Ryuuzaki. It was pretty bad considering I'd nearly given Aunt Sachiko a heart attack every time I came home late.

"Sorry! I have to go. I mean its like 7:50! Aunt Sachiko's probably... _convulsing _at how late I am." I said, cramming my stuff into my backpack. Ryuuzaki stood and handed me my notebook. I silently thanked him as the phone Light had lent me went off. I looked at the screen and the number 'Home' flashed on it. I picked up, mouthing 'Sorry' to Ryuuzaki.

"Hello?"

"Sera! Its Sayu. Mom wanted me to tell you that we're not really... home." Sayu said.

"Waht do you mean?" I asked.

'Well, dads at work and mom and I are shopping then were going to stop and get some dinner soon. We'll be home around 10:00 because were going to eat at this super fancy place that's far away. Light's home though, but that doesn't make much of a difference because he's in his room 24/7. Call him when you get home, he'll just open the door. K?"

"Okay, Sayu..."

"Oh and Mom tucked... uh... about 1535 yen which is about $20 in America into your bag because we don't have much at home. So you can eat out if you want. Well, mom says I've got to go because I'm talking too much. See you."

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Ryuuzaki asked. I sighed.

"Aunt Sachiko, Sayu and Uncle Soichiro are out so I'm eating out." I told him. I looked at Ryuuzaki and in that moment I noticed how much of a loner he was and... something overcame me. A longing to get to know him. To _help _him.

"Uh... Ryuuzaki?" I asked. He looked up.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to get dinner with me. I can pay." I blurted regretting it the moment that I said it.

_What on earth _am I _doing_? I hate this guy. I mean... he rude! He's arrogant... Kind of hot, just a bit. But overall i hate him. Th... Th... Thats it! … Right?

He face shifted a bit and it I'd just met him I would've thought he was just... bluffing. But if I peered at him, I could tell.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have... a important engagement I can't cancel." Ryuuzaki said. I felt something dip in the pit of my stomach. Disappointment? I mentally kicked myself for feeling that.

"Oh that's okay. See you tomorrow!" I called, pulling my backpack over my shoulder and walking out. Layla caught me outside.

"Sera! Are you done doing boring tutoring! Me and Diana need to buy neon purple paint!" Layla noted.

"Y... Yeah. I'm done. C'mon." I said, walking off, trying to shake off the feeling of disappointment.

"Awesome! I stole Light's money so you don't have to pay!" Layla cried, throwing her hands in the air. I chuckled.

"For once..."

"Was that a sarcastic comment I heard?" Layla asked.

"... Maybe."

…

L picked up his books feeling somewhat disappointment at not leaving with Seraphine. It was a bit... disappointing. He scoffed mentally at himself. He had to focus on the Kira case and forget about this girl. She might be Kira and that was all he had to keep in mind.

He rounded outside the building and started walking in the direciton of the hotel where the members were assembled already. He sighed. Relieved, that it was Friday. These tutoring sessions were killing him and the case. At least on the weekend he could start working even harder. He needed to solve the Kira case... and soon.

Something in the backpack he wore to school jumnled and he took it off.

_What could it be? A bug? A camera? I should check this before I take it into HQ... I'll ask Watari about it._

Instead of a bug or camera, L pulled out the voice recorder he used on Seraphine earlier in the week. He looked around and when he was sure no one was around he pressed play... He was in public, but no one wa around. He had headphones into it, people would simply think he was listening to outdated technology.

"_Seraphine?" _He heard his own voice asked.

"_Yes?" _Seraphine's voice asked.

"_You and Light are cousins, right?" _He asked.

"_Yes..."_

"_Have you two been working on any projects for school together lately? I thought I should know in case you already know things I'm tutoring you on." _

Here L heard a laugh... It didn't sound like Seraphine's and he didn't recall her laughing... Maybe it was a classmate... But they were practically all alone.

_"Not really. Light's a recluse. He hardly leaves his room anymore." _

"_Is that so?" _He asked on that tape. Then he heard soemthing...

"_Don't say anything else, Sera. He's recording this." An unknown girls voice asked. _

L pressed pause in shock. Who was that? It obviously wasn't a classmate... He would've heard. So... who on earth? Who... Just who?

_It wasn't a person... It was a spirit._

L nearly bowed his head in shame. The voice was right. Seraphine wasn't just a normal girl. She could see these things. It suddenly clicked. He turned satisfied that he'd solved the mystery.

Now to just find out who the spirit was.

**Bonus Story - Layla and Diana Prank #1 Spilling neon paint all over our dear Lighty's head. -evil grin-**

Sera sighed as she slid the neon paint over to Layla and Diana. She had a vague feeling that this wasn't a good idea, but she shoved it off. She just had to trust them... right?

"Thanks, Sera! Now go and eat... take your time... just take your time." Diana said as she and Layla rushed out of there, giggling. Sera was about to ask what they were doing when she stopped.

_Do I really want to know?_

Answering that question with a sharp 'no' she turned and started walking to the nearest McDonald's. **(A/N No joke. People I was on a family trip and we were going this path with like endless crop... You know what the first thing we saw was? A McDonald's) **She'd deal with whatever crisis they started later... unless it was World War Three... Which was entirely possibile. She swallowed.

Suddenly a burger seemed a lot less appetizing.

…

Layla and Diana giggled maniaclly as they entered the Yagami household. Strangely, no one had noticed a bucket of neon paint floating around... On the other hand the new Taylor Lautner fic was playing at the theather... Yeah, that was probably it.

They crept upstairs, stopping at Light's room. His door was open halfway, just enough to squeeze the bucket through.

Ryuk was on the bed, laughing his … off as he realized what the girls plans were. This would be intresting... very intresting.

Layla and Diana walkd till they were around Light, who was writing like the world depended on it.

'God... New... World... God... New... Word... Must... be... GOD OF THE NEW WORLD!' Light muttered, screaming the last part. Layla mock-shook her head at this.

"Sera's cousin is a little... psycho, as you can tell. He's not all there... up there, y'know?" Layla explained. Diana nodded.

"How sad... how veyr sad. Ready?" Diana asked. Layla nodded.

"You take one side and I will take the other, okay? Lets go!" Layla screamed.

Diana gripped one side of the paint bucket and Layla the other.

"One. Two. Three. Lets go!" Diana called as Layla and Diana brought it up and tipped it over Light's head, pouring neon pink all over aburn hair.

…

_Kasumi Hanumasu_

_Akira Ginomi_

_Ayako Fujimoto_

_Bojana Covancimic_

_Alexander Grimovic_

_Dragana Alexandrovic_

_Mason Hurge_

_Sandy Finimson_

_Carly Meyers_

Light scribbled out the names as fast as he could. Not stopping for anything. He needed to finish. He muttered something under his breath about being the God of New World before continuing.

_Must. Finish. Work. Will. Die. If. Otherwise._

Light was turning his page over ready to scribble a new name when... _it _happened.

He felt a cold, hard liquid come over his head and get into his eye.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What the... Sayu! IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A FUNNY JOKE! SAYU!" He cried, rubbing his eyes. Finnaly, convicned tha the could see he peered down at his hand and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Wait... was that _neon pink paint? _

He got up and looked in the mirror, nearly gaping at the sight of him.

There he was. Light Yagami. God of the New World. Covered in _head-to-toe _neon pink paint. It dripped off his head and onto the floor. Strangely, the Death Note was unaffected.

Light growled his teeth. How. Dare. They? Whoever they were how dare they? Did they know who he was? The second he found otu who it was their name was going in the Death Note. Well, if it was _just _a prank... Light looked onto the mirror, then realized he forget to check the most important thing...

His _hair._

He looked at his hair, eyes traveling up slowly, gaping as he saw it. It was mess of auburn and hot pink. But the words thing was... It was messed up! Light grit his teeth even harder.

They'd messed up his hair.

There would be no mercy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

**Layla: Hey, Katsumi come out of your black hole of depression right now!**

**KH: -looks up from hole she had crawled into- No! I'm too sad.**

**Layla: Oh whatever, but someone has to do disclaimer. Otherwise… you'll get sued.**

**KH: -looks up and in slightly detached voice says- Can't get sued. Need to go to lit school. No money. No internet. No school. No college. No income. No life. No happiness….**

**Layla: Ok… As you can see Kat here is feeling a little… depressed, tired, overworked and… what was the last word?**

**KH: underappreciated. Severly underappreciated.**

**Layla:… Undrappreciated. So I being the _caring _fictional character I am will deliever the disclaimer so that KH dosen't feel any worse than she does. Katsumi dosen't own Death Note in any way shape or form. Oh my Kira, I have an IDEA!**

**Light Yagami: Hey, when did I get dragged into this?**

**Layla: I don't own a Death Note and neither does KH, but LIGHTY DOES!**

**Light: Oh my God, shut up!**

**L: Very interesting…**

**Light: Damn… I can't kill a ghost. Wait, Ryuuzaki you can see them?**

**L: -swallows-**

**~Torn~**

**Ch.7**

"Sera... Sera... Oh, Sera..." A voice said, jerking me awake form my slumber. I lifted one eye open meekly and stared at Layla - the person who had woken me up in the middle of the night on a Saturday... who was now the object of my homicidal tendencies. I closed my eyes again rolling over to my side.

"Sera!" Layla yelled. I nearly winced. "You know... if I were Ryuuzaki she'd wake up in an... There she is!" Layla cried as I jerked upward.

"Layla... This is the second time this week that I've had to wake up in the middle of the night _because of you. What is so important that it can't wait until the sun is up?" _I asked, rising my volume until I was nearly screaming.

"Its time to start..." Layla paused for effect. "Your training." My eye twitched.

"My... training?" I asked, eye twitching at abnormal rates. "My training that couldn't have waited until it was daylight!"

"Sera, Sera, Sera... You see, we could have done this the normal way, waited until day, had a nice breakfast and _then _done this, but sadly... Thats just too boring. When its 2 a.m. , it _tends _to be more funner." Layla explained patting my head. She looked at my death glare at scrunched her nose.

Diana, who was watching the whole thing, noticed the change in Layla's expression. "What is it?"

"The force... it's weak with this one."

Layla doged on of my kicks.

"Lets just start this, already... By the way, _why _are we doing this." I asked. Layla grinned evilly.

"Because... I said so. Now, lets review. Diana?" Layla said.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me the white board we st... I mean, took without permission from, like, _Walmart_?" Layla asked.

"Oh sure." Diana said, opening my sock drawer and pulling out a white board, the handing it to Layla.

I _really _gave them too much freedom.

Layla took the white board and opened a mark before drawing a stick figure and tapping it. "This Sera, is you. You used to be normal and not able too see us until..." Layla drew a (bad) picture of an airplane and draw an arrow of a stick figure boarding it. "You got onto a plane and it went down. When it went down." Layla drew a photo of a stick figure lying down with X's for eyes. "You suddenly gained the ability to see us - the dead people of the world. Now this isn't jsut a coincidence. You became a necromancer. Now, do you know what necromancer is? … Or did your getting all hot for Ryuuzaki wipe that from you... Ow!" Layla replied as I kicked her. "Fine. FIne. We do this the _normal _way. A necromancer is someone who can see the dead and raise the dead. Happy, now?"

I looked at Layla. I knew I could see the dead, but... but... raise them? How was that... How could... But I'm just... I stared down at my hands , folded in my lap. These hands... They could restore life. They could bring back people. I could... I could... fix lives. I looked up at Layla who was nodding and jotting something down in a notebook.

"What are you doing?" I asked, peering over.

"Day One. Just broke the news of Sera. Is staring at her hands in a very psychotic way. Looks crazy, but... she _does _have a crazy case of bedhead... Yeah, thats probably it." Layla mumbled to herself. I smacker her.

"Violence... Violence..." Diana said, shaking her head. I rolled my eyes as Layla laughed.

"All right. All right. Whatever. Let's just do this." I told them. Layla and Diana nodded.], exchanging a look.

"For our first lesson..."

…

L stared at the monitor in front of him, typing furiously abut the Kira case. The tape lie next to him on the table. L glanced over at it, dying to play it again. To put it together. TO figure out exactly who the mystery ghost was.

He turned to the left and stared at the other members of the Task Force. Matsuda was asleep in his chair, slumping over like he was dead. Aizawa was muttering something under his breath. Sochiro was half-dead. The other members didn't fare much better... most of them looked delusional or asleep. L looked at the tape, than back at them.

_They weren't going to be much help if they were half-dead... Besides I need to review the tape again._

"You can take tonight." L said in his monotone as he stared at screen. In and instant, Matsuda sat up.

"Really?"

"Yes. You aren't going to be much help if your asleep half the time. Go home and get some rest." L told them, putting a strawberry in his mouth.

"Thanks, Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda, said getting up and running out of the room... along with most of the Task Force.

Soichiro hesitated, staying behind a bit. "Ryuuzaki... Are you sure?"

L nodded. "Quite positive, really. I don't want you dead while working."

Soichiro looked the the detective again BEFORE LEAVING.

Once the door shut, L nearly broke his cool demoner and sighed of relief. Alone... Finnaly.

His fingers crept towards the tape. Itching to press play and hear everything all over again.

…

"... Do you understand now?" Layla asked after that long explanation.

"Uh... no."

Diana groaned. "Dude! This is the _third time _we've explained to this to you. Seriously, how _braindead _re you at 2 a.m?"

I rolled my eyes. "Its Two A.M... What do _you _think?"

"Touche..."

Layla sighed. "Okay, Okay. Lets just get this over with. Sera, _you _as a necromancer can see us... But thats not _all _you can do! You can _sense _us as well. Now I want you to _concentrate_... and _hard. Where _exactly do you feel another ghost?"

I sighed. We'd been trying this for an hour and all I'd gotten was nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. I don't know why Layla kept trying this. I was obviously failing. Still... I shut my eyes and concentrated.

_Come on, Sera... Another ghost. You can do this._

I mentally searched for someone... And than I felt it. Felt Layla beside me. I... I don't know how to describe the feeling, but its an overwhelming miz of certainty, chills and... familarality. Suddenly, I attuned to Diana across the room. I tried harder, pressing. Suddenly, I felt my... range grow. Nothing in Sayu's room, nothing in Uncle Soichiro and Aunt Sachiko's room. Then I felt it.

With a pang, I felt something in Light's room, but... It felt strange. Not like a ghost, but... Something else. Something _evil. _Chills and sweat broke out all over me. I dind't want to feel this anymore.

I opened my eyes, expecting the feeling to go away. Instead, it stayed.

"Did you feel anything?" Layla asked. I nodded.

"i felt you guys and... _something _in Light's room." I said.

"What? Light has _another _talker ghost? Oh, its _on." _Layla said firmly.

"No not like a ghost more like... something else."

"Something else... as in?"

"As in... something _evil."_

Layla shrugged. "I read somewhere that spirits vary. Its probably an evil one. Well, anyways congrats! Your now attuned to your ghost hunting ability." I gaped.

"So... you mean … I get this _all _the time?" i asked.

"24/7 Now I realize it may not be the _best _thing of all, but... Would you rather get sneaked up on one when you could just _feel _it behind you." Diana said. I sighed. True.

"You _are _right..."

"... As always."

"... But I'm going to check up on Light. I don't want him to be like... killed or anything." I said, getting up and starting for Light's room.

…

"_Seraphine?" _He heard his own voice asked.

"_Yes?" _Seraphine's voice asked.

"_You and Light are cousins, right?" _He asked.

"_Yes..."_

"_Have you two been working on any projects for school together lately? I thought I should know in case you already know things I'm tutoring you on."_

Here L heard a laugh... It didn't sound like Seraphine's and he didn't recall her laughing... Maybe it was a classmate... But they were practically all alone.

_"Not really. Light's a recluse. He hardly leaves his room anymore."_

"_Is that so?" _He asked on that tape. Then he heard soemthing...

"_Don't say anything else, Sera. He's recording this." An unknown girls voice asked._

L replayed the tape as he jotted down notes at a pace only L could match. It had been a couple minutes since they'd left and so far, L had no clue as to who the spirit was. He'd ruled out Seraphine's mother. He'd already checked her family history... It didn't _look _like she had sister.

_Then _it came to him.

_"Layla Ericson," _

The name Seraphine had used at the park, about a week ago. He moved to the computer, typing it in at a fast pace. The page loaded up in two seconds.

**Name: **Layla Ericson

**Status: **Missing, last seen in a small village in Russia, body of young girl found at scene, unidentified, but possibly her.

L looked over at the photo. A young blond girl's picture was loaded up. She looked around fourteen in the photo. Her green eyes looked happy, but they shot anger and hatred through L's body at an abnormal rate.

It clicked. That feeling in his gut telling him he was right, suddenly hoped up, surging and energizing him like no cake, coffee or candy could. He was right. He knew it.

Then, L, suddenly got it.

_I've interacted with Seraphine, who can hear and see spirits. This one warned her against me... I could be being watched. The spirit - Layla could be reporting back to Seraphine... Kira _did _have a keen sense of my next move..._

She was Kira. He knew it.

…

I creaked over to Light's room, feeling the bad energy coursing through me from the ghost, the demon, the whatever that was in there. I swallowed, suddenly getting nervous - very nervous. If it was evi, it could hurt anyone... I gulped, my courage suddenly dimishing to -100.

I slwly opened the door. Light was slumped over in his chair, asleep. He looked like he had been working on something - an open black notebook lay on his desk, Light's scrally handwriting sticking up at me. A pen lay on the floor. I smiled to myself... Light had obviously been working hard.

I had almost forgotten about the bad energy when a wave of it crashed over me again... from Light's bed. I tip-toed over ther, careful not to wake Light. I stuck my hand out to touch it almost, but felt nothing... Nothing at all... I could see nothing too. But, I still felt it! What was it? I mean, it _had _to be there, _waves _of it was crashng over me - almost drowning me in an ocean of bad energy. It had to! But... wait..

I'd only learned this about... fifteen minutes ago. I _could _be wrong. Maybe Light was just secretly a bad person. We all have secrets... SOme of us more than others.

At that thought a picture of my father flashed up in my head.

I don't remember much about before the crash. Names, faces, realtionships. Yes, but... It was so much give and take it wasn't even funny. I could scarely remember whether i felt fear, hatred or love towards someone, but at my fathers face... I felt immeniant fear wash over me, cold and hard.

I shook my head again, trying to block it out. I was tired that was probably it... Nothing else... If Layla did this again, I swear I would...

My thought was cut off as the front door slammed shut. My face paled as I stepped outside and ran to my room quietly.

_Uncle Soichiro... What are you doing here?_

…

"I thought we were going to teach her astral projection!" Diana whined to Layla. Layla shook her head.

"We _were, _Di... Don't get me wrong its just that she need to get more... tuned to her _natural _abilites before we start training her." Layla said. Diana quieted taking this all in.

"So... tomorrow?"

Layla contemplated this before shrugging. "Eh... Screw natural abilites. Tomorrow."

…

**Ah! I feel like there hasn't been much fluff lately in the recent chapters! Whatever... When it comes to me, it'll come to me. Now readers... people... please**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**DO IT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**KH: Hello, awesome readers of my story! Sorry that it took me a little bit to update. I was a little busy...**

**Sera: Doing what? Looking up photos of that guy you like in your yearbook?**

**KH: … Anyways, now tis time to do THY DISCLAIMER!**

**Sera: So you _were_... -snickers-**

**KH: -eye twitch- I do not own a Death Note in any way, shape or form...**

**Sera: I mean, your putting off your story for this, how hot is this guy?**

**KH: Sera?**

**Sera**: Y**es?**

**KH: You do realized I created you... And can kill you at any time?**

**Sera: Oh shit...**

**P.S. I'm not sure if I replied to your guy's reviews, if I didn't sorry I got busy! And thanks for reviewing!**

…

L stared at the computer screen intently as his thoughts ran amuck. She could see ghosts. She was, in fact, communicating with a spirit possibly right now. Suddenly, L bolted up from his chair and clicked a couple times. He wondered why he hadn't done this sooner. Really... The second he grew suspicious of her he should've done this. Honestly.

It was time for a back-up check.

…

The _creak, creak, creak _of the stair steps alerted me to Uncle Soichiro coming up. My eyes were shut and I looked like the perfect little angel child... which was _such..._

"Oh my God, did you _see _Lighty! He was so cute!" Layla squealed from somewhere in the room. Suddenly, my eye developed a spasm.

"Layla... this... _infatuation _with Light could be consider... unhealthy..." Diana told Layla who had now moved over to my chair and had proceeded in going through my belongings.

I. Will. Not. Snap. No. Matter. What. I. Will. Not. Snap. I. Will. Not. Snap.

"Whoa! Sera... what's this?" Layla asked, dangling something in the air at which Diana burst out laughing to.

"I think its _that _time of month for Sers..." She muttered.

No, I _will _keep my calm. Must. Keep. Calm.

"Aw... That seriously must have put a stump in her relationship with Ryuuzaki..."

Screw keeping calm.

"Layla!" I said, getting out of my bed as the door opened to reveal Uncle Soichiro.

"Seraphine what are you doing up at this hour?" He asked in Japanese

"Uh... I just couldn't sleep." I answered back.

"YAY! WE GOT SERS IN TROUBLE!" Diana yelled,

"Well, you should get to sleep. You've had a stressful week, haven't you?" He asked, looking at me. I raised my head to meet his eyes and was instantly met with shock.

I knew that Uncle Soichiro cared, but he was just gone so much that I didn't know... But when he looked at... I don't know what, but something... sadness was evident and clear in his eyes. He missed my mother... And my being here wasn't helping him, was it?

I gave a fake-smile. "Okay. Thank you. Goodnight, Uncle Soichiro."

"Goodnight, Seraphine." He said, walking over and patting my head before walking away. I sighed and fell; back onto the pillow.

"Whoa. Angst." Diana said.

I sat up. "You know, I'm still going to kill you for the stunt you pulled."

Layla, however, was busy and didn't hear my threat. She pulled the covers off me and shoved me out.

"Come on, Sera! You've. Got. To. Go." She said, pointing to the door.

"What do you mean?" I groaned. I really just wanted to sleep...

"But Sera! This is your chance to find out stuff about the Task Force!"

"Layla, I don't want to find out stuff about the Task Force, _you do._"

"Yeah, well, I'm dead and your alive. Go do it for me!"

"... Sometimes I wonder how I've put up with you all these years."

"Hey! My father* told me that!"

…

**Name: **Seraphine Johnson

**Age: **Nineteen

**Status: **Alive

**Father: **Matthew Johnson

**Mother: **Miyu Yagami-Johnson

L stared at the computer screen impatiently. This was his third time overviewing the article and there was... nothing. Nothing strange. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just... nothing.

There weren't very many things that could confuse the World Famous Detective L. And not that this was! It was just that it was borderline confusing. Here was a girl that not only was able to see the dead, but also went missing for several years. L had, had enough experience to recognize these types of cases. Going missing in a plane... It usually didn't happen out of the ordinary for no reason. If she could see spirits, wasn't it possible that some organization (Like the Mafia for example) wanted her to carry out some sick, twisted deed? The fact that there was nothing... out of the ordinary was strange. Very strange, indeed.

As L was planning to scan the article yet _again _he spotted something at the top of the page.

Her parents.

How had he not been able to recognize it before... Her parents! They could have something to do with her. They _did _say that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree... He clicked the father's name, taking him to another page.

A man that slightly resembled Seraphine popped up. He had dark brown hair and pale skin. His eyes were green, but... L peered at him. Something... strange seemed to drift off from the photo of him. Something... inhuman.

**Name: **Matthew Johnson

**Age: **Fifty-Two (at time of death)

**Status: **Deceased

L skipped over the rest about his parents, blood type, height, weight etc. And moved onto the summary of his life... which was also rather boring. All he got from the first few paragraphs was that he was born into a wealthy family and worked as a banker. Nothing of much importance... That was until Paragraph Six...

_Johnson was relatively well behaved all his life... Until 1990 when he was caught in a business scandal and accused of taking money. He plead Not Guilty He layed low for a while... until 1995 when he was suspected of being involved with a gang of cults in Russia who were involved in several Human Trafficking cases._

Russia... Isn't that where Seraphine's plane had crashed and she'd been kidnapped as a child? And Human Traffickers... Just like the ones that had taken Seraphine. It didn't seem like a coincidence.

He clicked to see who the Human Traffickers were and a page loaded up of several men... L reached over and pulled out Seraphine's file.

He flipped around, looking for the photo of the men who had kidnapped her in his graceful manner until he found it. He reached and pulled it out, holding it up to the screen.

They were the same men.

Something told L - his gut instinct told him that it wasn't a coincidence. That it was very much planned out.

"Watari." He called, pressing the intercom.

"Yes, sir?"

"I think I found another case I can work on..."

…

***Remember the chapter I published a while ago about Layla's past? Yeah by father she means her _adoptive _one. **

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry that it was so short, but it was just necessary. I didn't want to go on for too long and stuff. But I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**Also, I would like to thank Nadia Blackrose for her many helpful reviews! Thank you!**

**Oh and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes for this chapter _and _the last. I use Goggle Docs to type everything so that I can access it everywhere and it doesn't auto-correct and I forgot to do that in word. Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note... otherwise Lighty wouldn't have killed criminals... he would've killed evil _evil _Science teachers.**

…

I stretched out as I rolled onto my stomach on the bed. Light, from the outside of my window, poured onto me, warming me along with my blanket. I yawned and sat up... only to be greeted by a cookie flying by my face.

"No! The last cookie is mine, I CALLED IT!"

"Yeah, but _I _stole the money from Sera's wallet to pay for it!"

"And _I _was the one who stole _Light's _money to make it look like we were doing nothing!"

"... Yeah, well, I have the cookie obsession!"

"I'VE BEEN DEAD LONGER THAN YOU! AND THAT MAKES ELDER AN 'ME' TO YOU! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, DIANA AND GIVE ME THE COOKIE!"

"NEVER!"

I nearly face palmed... And _this _is what I wake up to on a Saturday morn... Wait; did they say they stole the money from _my _wallet?

"Layla, Diana..." I said pleasantly as they turned to face me.

"Oh _shit," _Layla responded.

"Screwed." Diana added.

"Uh... so you know how ghosts uh... OH MY GOD LOOK OVER THERE ITS... _RYUUZAKI _NAKED!"

Out of reflex (And I assure it was _just _reflex) I turned my head as I realized my mistake.

_Oh shit._

Light, Sayu and Aunt Sachiko were in the house, so I couldn't _really _chase after them... Unless, I wanted to end up in a mental hospital. I groaned, burying my head in a pillow. Layla and Diana on the loose. That was great. _Just_ peachy.

I got up and walked down the stairs where a bag of bagels was waiting along with Sayu.

"Good morning, Sera." She yawned, sliding a plate over to me.

"Good morning." I replied as I grabbed one and sat down. Sayu looked at me.

"Sera... are you good at algebra?"

I nearly spit out my bagel. Me... Good at algebra. No. I was _horrible _at _anything _math and science relate. I looked at Sayu apologetically.

"Sorry, Sayu, but... If I helped you out you'd probably get a worse grade than you already have." I said.

"No." Sayu said. "It's just that... Light's always in his room, doing something and I just don't want to…"  
>The doorbell rang cutting her off. Sayu jumped up from her chair and ran to the door screaming 'I'll get it!' the entire way. I chuckled and resumed eating, thinking of ways to get back Layla and Diana. Well... I could take away Layla's 'patrol' (-cough-Stalking Light-cough) time... Yeah, that would work... And I <em>could <em>take away Diana's Smallville (**A/N I don't own Smallville btw) **Her _favorite _show/obsession.

I was contemplating more ideas when Sayu burst in, panic evident on her face.

"Sayu... what is it?" I asked.

"Sera... There's a cop at the door."

I stood up. "I'll go get Light, you stay here..."

"No, Sera the thing is... He wants to talk to you."

…

"... And that's my theory on what really happened to your niece." L concluded as he told Soichiro his theory about Seraphine's enslavement. All at once Soichiro jumped up.

The two men were in a room alone together. The rest of the Task Force was in the hotel room working on the case. L had asked to see Soichiro for a moment, giving it the excuse of and 'extra back-up check' because he was the chief. The rest had believed it... along with Soichiro. At least, until they'd gotten inside and L had launched his twenty minutes long explanation about what he'd conjured.

"No, no! That's impossible. I knew Matt for ages, he was never the type to... to..." Soichiro stopped as he realized he couldn't totally deny it. They way Matt had always looked at money, always worried about spending costs, never wanting the best because it was the best, wanting the best because it paid the post. Soichiro sat down and looked at his hands as the realization overpowered him. "Actually, your... theory just might be possible."

L nodded as he took a sip of coffee. "It's very possible. But there's a reason I told you all this so suddenly. I did a little research on it last night and I want to call in Seraphine for interrogation, along with the other victims. I would like to try to see if there is any connection. Your her legal guardian and its not that I need your consent to send her in, but with your consent beforehand I would be able to interrogate her longer than without your consent."

Once again, Soichiro stood. "No. Not under any circumstances. I've seen what can happen in those interrogation rooms. I have _no _wish to see my niece go through that."

"I agree, what happens in those interrogation rooms can be quite disturbing, but wouldn't you rather find out what happened to your niece than always wonder about it." L countered in his nonchalant tone. Soichiro paused from his pacing and rested his chin into his hand before sitting down.

"I have one condition." L didn't reply to this. "Allow me to sit in and watch the interrogation."

"Done."

…

I walked over to the door where two officers, Uncle Soichiro's age were waiting for me. Sayu trailed behind me. I could practically feel the fear coming off her.

'"Hello. My cousin told me you wanted to speak to me?" I asked politely, smiling. They looked up at me.

"Seraphine Johnson?" The first one asked unsympathetically.

"Yes?"

"We're going to bring you in for interrogation." He answered. Shock ran through me... Interrogation... For what? What did I do? Oh God, please don't let it be one of those wrongly accused thing. I mean, the world already had Kira, who kills criminals... I don't want to die a wrongful death... I just don't want to die.

Then it struck me... As immature, as it was. I _could _refuse to go, couldn't I?

I turned to Sayu. "Sayu, could you please get Light and tell him whats going on?"

Sayu nodded, panic and fear evident in her eyes as she ran to the stairs. I turned.

"Wait... _Why _do you want to interrogate me?" I asked, leaning against the door. The second one shrugged.

"I don't know. We were just given your address and told what to do." He told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, you can't even tell me? Fine, then I'm not going." I answered. The first one groaned.

"Oh dear Lord, not this again. The fifth time this week!" He looked at me. "Ms. _please _just come with us. You'll only make it harder on yourself."

I turned my head to the sided. "Uh... no."

"Come on, _please?" _

"No."

"I'm _begging _you, just please make it easy and come with us."

"No." I said, stalling. I'd figured Light would be smart enough to get me out. For now I just needed to stall.

"Ms..." The first one said before sighing. "All right." He unclipped his radio and spoke into it.

"Hello? Yes, Johnson won't come with us. Over."

There was static as he winced. Oh God, how did they understand themselves over those things?

He winced before speaking into it. "Uh... Sir, it _is _a woman. You do know that right? With an older cousin upstairs? Over"

More static. I narrowed my eyes. What were they planning to do? I swear to God, if they try _anything_...

"Fine then." He said, shutting it off. "Ms. Johnson, I'm going to ask you one more time, come with us now willingly or it will get very awkward very quickly."

"No."

He sighed. "I'm sorry about this this."

He then bent over and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me up. I started spasming around as he threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Let me go! Officer, let me go!" After that I started screaming as I saw Light and Sayu rounding the stairs. Finally...

Light ran out. "Excuse me, officer, but what did my cousin do to be carried like this?"

The officer shrugged. "She refused to cooperate."

"Well why is she being carried in then?" Light asked.

"Interrogation." The second one answered.

"Wait! I thought you said you didn't know." I yelled from the backseat.

"... I lied."

I opened my mouth to let out a string of curses, but the window closed deafening my cries. I crossed my arms and glared out the window, Light was arguing with the officer, Sayu looked scared for her life. The second officer stepped into the wheel. He looked over at me.

"Sorry, but it was necessary."

I scoffed. "Necessary? I mean, I'd see 'necessary' if L issued the order..."

"Actually, he did."

My mouth dropped to the floor. "What did I do to get L to take me for interrogation."

The officer turned to the front. "It's not you, believe me."

I turned back to the window as the first officer slid into shotgun. What did he mean... It wasn't me? Why was I being called in then? It didn't make any sense! Not to me at least, but to the infamous L, it apparently did...

…

**Heh heh heh... - feels evil - Well, we all know what this is about. I think maybe Sera'll be in interrogation in the next chapter and that's that. Then its time for L to go Genius Detective L on us! Well, I've got to go. I've got Science (No way!) homework to do... sadly. **

**Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own Death Note,**

…

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I waited to be called into the interrogation room. It was _freezing _inside the station and I was in shorts and a shirt because I'd gotten picked up in the morning. And it was nearly summer. Really... What was I _supposed _to wear?

I blew impatiently at a string of hair that had drifted to my face. I'd never had that much patience to begin with, a twenty minute wait was practically impossible for me (Downloading stuff is pure and absolute _hell) _but this was just pushing it. I'd been shipped off here in the morning around... eight I'm guessing? And the last time I'd asked the guard for the time he told me two... and that was a while ago!

I was in an enclosed room and I wasn't even being interrogated yet! I couldn't hear anything and I was pretty sure I was being watched to make sure I wasn't doing anything fishy. I scoffed. God, its not like they have anyone else to interrogate...

Just as I was thinking that a dull voice, disguised by one of those machines came on.

"Hello, Ms. Johnson were sorry to have kept you waiting." The voice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. We can go on with the formalities or we can start this." I said back. There was silence before the monitor went back on.

"All right. Now to start this off painlessly I want to ask you a question. Do you know why your here?" It blared. I shrugged.

"No. No one would tell me anything really. I asked, but apparently 'they didn't know'." I paused for a second realizing the opportunity. "Do... Do you know why I'm here?"

"I suppose I can tell you. It may shock you though."

I scoffed. "I was a goddamn slave for years. You wouldn't believe the stuff I saw. Try me."

"I think your father sold you."

My jaw nearly hit the floor and I could feel the smugness of whoever was on the other side. My father... I mean, I didn't remember him, but... All I felt was this internal sense of love. That's all I'd been told to love my father. So I couldn't believe the fact that he might be guilty of someething like this. Well... it wasn't the fact that I couldn'tbelieve. It was the fact that I wasn't _supposed _to believe.

It took me a second to compose myself. "All right. Now that we've got that done and over with... Can we start?"

"Certainly. What can you remember of your father?"

…

"I think your father sold you."

L watched as Seraphine's face twisted into one of pure disbelief. Despite the fact that it was a _professional interrogation_, he couldn't help, but get a little smug at the fact she was shocked. He shrugged it off rather quickly though so that they could continue.

"Could you possibly go a little... softer on her? She just got back from slavery a little while ago. This might be to much of a shock for her." Soichiro requested, popping up from the side. L nodded. He didn't want to comply with his request, but Soichiro was right... The harder he pushed her, the sooner she'd snap.

"Very well." He complied, turning back to the screen. Seraphine's face all at once changed into a stoic one.

"All right. Now that we've got that done and over with... Can we start?" She requested.

"Certainly." L said, leaning forward just a bit. "What can you remember of your father?"

The girls face changed into one of disbelief. "Your kidding me, right? Have you not read the reports? I lost my memory."

"But you remember your relations. Your uncle, aunt, cousins, mother and father. That remained with you." L said.

Seraphine shrugged. "I remember that, but my memories are gone."

"Yet, when I mentioned your father, you looked shocked like he could never do that to you." L observed.

"I know that I'm... not supposed to speak against my father or anything like that... Right?" She asked, uncertainly.

"Very well then. I'll start off with the simple ones. Are there any feelings that stick out when you think about your father?" He asked.

Seraphine shrugged. "Not very much. When I think of him there's nothing. Like this numbness. I know I'm supposed to feel love for him and my mother, but... I don't."

"And for your mother?"

"... I guess, I do. Is that bad?" She asked uncertainly, staring up at the camera. L felt a bit of pity tug at him. But he quickly brushed it off. No one wanted pity anyways. And feelings just got in the way of his work. He'd think about it later.

"No. That's not are your feelings. There never supposed to be bad... So you feel nothing about your father?" L asked.

Seraphine nodded. "Ms. Johnson, there are several theories about memory loss. And although its unclear what type of amnesia you have one thing is known."

"And what's that?"

"There is no such thing as memory loss. It's all locked away in your brain waiting to be unlocked by you." L explained to her.

"So what? I don't know how to unlock it! Don't ask me."

"You do. You just don't know that you do. You remember your father, you just don't know that while you do..."L was cut off as Seraphine waved a hand, signaling for him to cut off.

"All right. All right. I know that your big genuis detective L and all, but I'm not _half _as smart as you. Can you rephrase that in, oh I don't know, English?" She asked.

"Very well. Your memories are locked in your subconscious for some reason. You, meaning you subconscious, has them, but you, as in your conscious state, don't." L explained slowly. Seraphine looked at him.

"Okay. I understand now, but how do I... unlock these memories?" Seraphine asked. L inwardly groaned. He was hoping that she wouldn't ask that question...

"We don't know how, but I do know one thing." L said, into the monitor. He hoped, as stupid as it was, that she'd just leave it at that.

"And what's that?" Seraphine asked.

"Your not leaving this interrogation room until you do."

…

"Your not leaving this interrogation room until you do."

I bolted up out of my chair, anger and hatred running through me. I wasn't thinking. I was just feeling.

"WHAT? YOUR _KIDDING _ME... Right?" I yelled at the screen.

"No, Ms. Johnson. I am not... 'kidding' you, as you say it. I'm serious." L excused.

"Well, what about you? You have that Kira case to work on and... and... Why am I stuck here?" I screamed.

"Exactly. That's why I will be taking periodic breaks so that you can use the restroom, eat and sleep." L explained.

"Well... I'm not staying here." I said, glancing towards the door.

"I wouldn't..." But it was too late. I charged toward the door, knocking at it with all my weight... and bruising half my body..."... Do that."

"Damn you..." I muttered.

"Ms. Johnson, you can curse at me all you like, but it won't get you anywhere. Now, I'm going to leave and work on the Kira case now. You have some time to sleep and eat, but don't try to escape. They're are guards on each side." He warned. I glared at him and was met with silence. So he was gone. I looked at my surroundings wanly, and I was stuck here.

…

Layla and Diana were in Paris, egging couples on the Eiffel Tower when a horrible feeling ran through Layla.

"Hey, Di?" She asked, nonchalantly as Diana returned with another carton of eggs. **(A/N I know I shouldn't't be, but... I'm so proud -nods head approvingly-) **

"Yeah?"

"I'm beginning to regret leaving Sera alone..." She said as she grabbed an egg and threw it onto the head of an unsuspecting blond. "HAHAHA SUCK IT!"

"Really, why?" Diana asked, as she egged and black haired boy. "OH MY GOD LOOK AT HIM, IT GOT INTO HIS EYES! MWAHAHA!"

"Oh, I dunno... I just have one of these 'oh shit' feelings. Y'know?" Layla explained taking an egg... and missing. "Aww, it didn't land."

"Yeah, I know. I used to have this gay teacher, who P-Man-Sed constantly. If we didn't do out homework, we were like screwed." Diana said, throwing again. "OH MY SUPERMAN **(XD) **DID YOU _SEE _THAT! Right as they were about to suck face too!"

"Yeah... You know maybe after this carton we should go check on her. Y'know?" Layla suggested as she grabbed another one and threw it. "OH MY GOD, IT LANDED ON THAT GEEZERS FACE! WELL KIND OF, IT KIND OF SLID OFF, BUT STILL! HA HA _FREAKING_ HA! Oh crap. I think he's necro, he's glaring at us. DUCK!"

Diana rolled her eyes. "He's not necro... Oh crap, I think he called me 'Di' like you do."

Layla looked at Diana. "I say we throw it to distract him, if he _is _necro, then run... Like _hell!"_

Diana nodded. "Agreed. And you know maybe that was a sign that we _shouldn't_ have left Sers."

"Y'think okay, one, two, three!" They screamed and threw the eggs at the geezer... Surprised when it went right through him.

"Oh crap. He's a ghost. RUN FOR IT DIANA! THE ONE WHO PURCHASED THE CARTONS OF EGGS AND DISRESPECTS THE OLD. YEAH, THATS DIANA, MY FRIEND RIGHT..."

"YOU TWO, LAYLA. THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED WE GOT TO THE EIFFEL TOWER AND EGG UNSUSPECTING PEOPLE AND THREW THE EGG. THAT'S LAYLA. LAYLA ERICSON. AS IN L-A-Y-L-A..."

"Just go!"

…

**Oh Diana and Layla... How I wish I could do that. This chapter was kind of serious, so I just felt like it was nessecary to put that in. Sorry that it took so long to update! Kind of stressed with school and stuff. But I like where I'm at in the story, though. WIth Sera getting interogated and stuff. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! -bats eyes- becuase I'm supposed to be studying for my French test. Pretty Pretty Pleeeeeaaaaaaase? **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; I however do own _a_ Death Note... Bye bye, popular people at school. XD XD XD **

**Hey! I'm soooo sorry it took me a while to update. I have Christmas on a different day and I've spent all day buying stuff for my mom, cooking for my mom and lastly hiding from my mom... Doesn't that sound lovely? XD XD XD anyways, here's the chapter!**

…

I glared at the monitor in front of me as I waited for L to come back. So far he'd been gone a while. I'd eaten, slept (As much as I could with unknown people watching me... So no sleep) and was back in the uncomfortable chair again. Seriously, how _long _was this guy going to make me wait?

Just as I thought that the monitor came on by some freaky coincidence. "Well, Ms. Johnson, I hope you're rested enough to continue your interrogation."

I laughed darkly. "Rested? I can't sleep knowing the fact that I'm being watched."

"I apologize, but we _must _put you under surveillance due to your... previous attempts... and this _is _interrogation. Anyways, I would like to move on." L requested.

"Go ahead."

"Tell me Ms. Johnson... are you aware of a process called 'Subconscious Unlocking'?" **(A/N I just made this one up... So if it does exist. I don't own! Don't sue me! -hides-)**

I gave him a look. "Does it _look _like I know?"

"No, it doesn't. Your well aware of the fact that you have your memories' locked away into your head, subconscious unlocking, is a form of getting your memories back." L answered. I nodded.

"Okay... But how do you do it?" I asked... That was a huge mistake.

"The theory about memories is that you remember them, but at the same time you don't. You have all of them locked up in your subconscious and you know you have them, but you don't. The only time the memories are accessible to you are through dreams when you realize that you have them. Any other time, you have them, but you don't know. You..."

"Whoa... Whoa... Just _whoa. _Can you slow down... And maybe rephrase that... In _basic English?_" I asked.

"Very well. Your aware of what your subconscious mind can do, correct?" L asked. I made a face.

"Isn't your subconscious like where all that amazing stuff you can do is stored?" I answered.

"Yes, it is somewhat like that. Your memories have been locked in your subconscious for some reason. There are _several _methods of unlocking those memories. I want to test one out on you." L said. I scoffed.

"So I'm just your lab rat?" I asked.

"It must be tested out on someone." The monitor said.

"All right. Let's just get on with it. How am I supposed to do this?" I asked.

"Relax yourself to the point of sleep. Get onto the border between conscious and unconscious. Then we'll start with the questions." L said.

"How are you going to know when I'm on that line?" I asked.

"We'll attach a machine to your head that will monitor your brain activity. Once it gets to a certain level, we'll start asking you questions." L answered.

I sighed. "Will it get me out of here sooner?"

"Yes."

"Let's do it."

…

Light Yagami sat in his room, pencil above his Death Note as he scribbled criminals names in... But he wasn't concentrating on that. He was concentrating on L... And what was going on with Sera in that interrogation room. Light had spent most of the morning after Sera was arrested arguing with the officers trying to piece together whether or not she was a criminal. Finally, after _much _negotiation he had figured out that it _wasn't _Sera. That it was, in fact, her father and not her.

But that wasn't what was bothering Light _now_

It was L... That little bastard. He had gotten to him once again, with something _precious_ to Light, one of the reasons he started being Kira in the first place... His family... L was getting closer to him. Closer to figuring out Light and who he was. And that wasn't good. Not good at all. Light needed to find a way to evade L's attacks. Of course, there was the option of attacking... But that was too risky. He could be caught if he did that. The safest thing was to evade... But how?

A knock sounded at the door and Light looked up, stuffing the Death Note into it's hiding spot.

"Yes?" He asked as his mother stepped in... With a bunch of apples. Ryuk, who had been quiet (by some miracle) now jumped up in excitement.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sliding the tray onto the desk. Light silently prayed that Ryuk wouldn't do anything that would prove suspicious.

"Studying." Light lied smoothly. Sachiko smiled.

"You work so hard." She said quietly as she stared at Light.

Sachiko couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Light in the past few weeks... It had changed. Whenever she was around him, she felt something... cynical and evil around him, something that, in truth, she'd felt around everyone. But it seemed to be growing. She idly wondered if she should do something, glancing at what he was studying. It was algebra, the sheet covered in formulas. She mentally shook herself. No, Light was fine.

"Well that's all. I just wanted to bring you a snack. Don't stay up to late" She told him, smiling as she walked out...

But Sachiko couldn't help, but feel sick as the door shut behind her.

…

L bit his lip thoughtfully as he typed into the computer screen. He had gone back to the Kira case as Seraphine prepared herself. So far, his only suspect was _still _Light Yagami.

So far the only evidence he could conjure up was that Kira was a student... And as soon as he figured that out, Kira began killing in every hour. It wasn't a leap for it to be a member of the Task Force, or their families. So he planted surveillance cameras into the Yagami home. And _still _not enough to convict him.

L bit his lip in concentration as the thought occurred to him.

_And what exactly makes me so sure he's Kira?_

It was a good question, one he wasn't so sure about himself... But something about Light... seemed wrong, weird. Maybe it was just him observing from a distance, but he always seemed so distracted. Maybe it was just L...

A knock sounded at the door and L looked up at Watari, who bowed. "What is it, Watari?"

"It seems that the girl is ready." He concluded. L nodded, rising. No one noticed his departure, as he'd let most of the Task Force sleep... Except for Soichiro who was watching in anticipation.

"Very well. Mr. Yagami, we better leave." He said. Soichiro rose, half asleep.

L turned and walked out. Well... This was going to be _very _interesting.

…

"Ms. Johnson?'

"Hmm?" I asked, not minding whom it was.

"We're ready to start now with the questioning. You need to answer everything as honestly as possible." The voice was. That voice... It sounded so... so... dull. But it felt so familiar.

"When I say the name 'Matthew Johnson' what comes to mind?" He asked.

Matthew Johnson... Why does that name seem so familiar? Oh, yeah my last name is Johnson... And he's my dad.

"Dad" I answered. There was silence before it came back on.

"What do you think of when I say 'dad'?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered. Could this guy just leave me alone?"

"Think harder"

I groaned and thought, thought really hard. Dad... Dad... Nothing comes to mind. Harder, I needed to think really hard. I imagined him, the brown hair, green eyes and pale skin...

Then _it _happened

Panic struck through me going at lightning speed. I sat up in pure and utter panic. I was afraid. So... So... _So _very afraid of him.

"Ms. Johnson..." L started, but I couldn't hear him, I feel back down onto the pillows, blacking out halfway there.

…

Layla and Diana had meant to come all the way back to Japan. Really. They did. But... They had gotten, well, distracted.

"Oh my God, did you see that! I got the president right on the head!" Layla cried, holding a water balloon filled with sparkly, neon pain.

Diana nodded. "I did, Layla, and that was one of the most beautiful things I have _ever _seen in my life... I think I need a tissue."

They had gotten distracted with well paint-ballooning world leaders.

Diana raised a balloon and aimed for an ambassador of some small country and laughed when it exploded on his bald and _very _shiny head.

"But, y'know... Maybe we _should_ get back to Sera. I have a very _bad_ feeling." Layla said, throwing a balloon at some blond-haired woman."HAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU SEE THAT! HASTA LA VISTA, BABY!"

"Actually, I do too..." Diana said, throwing it at the president. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH! IT GOT INTO HIS EYES!"

"So should we actually get going? I overheard the Japanese ambassador saying he was getting onto his flight after this. We could, y'know, sneak onto it." Layla said. Diana gave her a look.

"So like sneak onto a rich guys private plane?" She asked.

Layla nodded. "Yeah... How else are we going to get there."

"Layla, I want you to know that this is a horrible, self destructive plan and I'm behind you 100%"

…

**Everyone remember the Kira Laugh at the end of the anime. Well, I was on YouTube(Don't own!), just screwing around one day and I came across this guy who did a replica... A REPLICA! Without knowing it. If you want to see it go onto YouTube (If you can), just type in 'Smosh Food Battle 2011' towards the end this guy does this _killer _replica without knowing. **

**Please review! =) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I'm spending fourty hours a day at a computer, do you _honestly _think I own Death Note? Uh, no. **

**I'm typing like _hell _because I want to get to what I'm _sure _will be my favorite part in the story! And its coming up soon - jumps in chair - Okay, I'll shut up. Here it is.**

…

"_Seraphine! Get under the bed now!" My mother screamed at me. I felt my legs move as I scurried towards my mothers bed. Panic ran through me, sharp and bright. But for what I wasn't quite sure. All I knew was that my heart was pounding so hard from intense fear, it might as well leap out of my chest._

_I sneezed as dust found its way into my nose causing my mother to talk. "Don't sneeze Seraphine. Don't make noise. Pretend your not here." She kneeled down and grabbed my hand. "Just imagine yourself at... That grove we had a picnic at, okay? Your there, not here." _

"_Yes." I agreed and my mother got up and started pacing, opening a closet door. The panic I was feeling suddenly slowed down due to confusion. I mean, I knew we were hiding, but from what..._

_A door opened and my mother screamed in surprise. _

"_Miyu, where is it?" Someone slurred._

"_Where's what?" My mother said sounding afraid. I wanted to crawl out and see who it was and tell them to leave us alone. The man, whoever he was, was scary. _

"_That... That thing you gave birth to. Seraphine!" I perked up at the mention of my name. "Where's that little bitch?" He roared. "She screwed up my papers. My GODDAMNED papers that I worked so hard to fill, scribbled on."_

"_I don't know. I gave her breakfast and haven't seen her since." Mother lied._

"_Where could she go?" He asked, tone sharp. A chill ran up my spin._

"_I don't know. Its a big house." Mom said. There was silence, tense silence. After a couple seconds, I debated coming out. Just as I was about to there was a sickening noise, the noise of skin hitting skin, someone falling, and crashes. Something slid towards me and I turned my head slowly to grab it. _

_A piece of glass, broken. It was broken off from the mirror, but I could still see my reflection in it. It was quite small and sharp. So sharp that if I wrapped my hand around it, it would cut my palm. Mother would throw out the mirror now, say it was no good, but I could still see myself in it. Just because somethings broken, doesn't mean it's no good, does it? It can still work, it's just smaller, worth less. It shouldn't be thrown out. Doesn't every broken piece deserve to start again?_

_I was jerked dout of my thoughts by a slamming door. There was silence for a couple seconds before mom spoke. "Seraphine, you can come out now, he's gone."_

_I crawled out the bed and looked at my mom. Panic rose in me once again. She was bleeding, from her shoulder, cheek and arm. It wasn't that bad._

"_Mom, do you... should I get some band-aids?" I asked, not sure what to do_

"_No, no, no, Seraphine. Just stay here..."_

"_But I want to go out. Its boring in here." I whined, crossing my arms._

"_No!" I winced at her tone, making her kneel and put her arms on my shoulders. "Listen, its not safe out there. God knows what your father is doing or where he is, okay?"_

"_But mom..." I whined, not understanding it back then._

"_No buts. Stay here. Get under the bed as a precaution, okay? You can come out when I'm back." Mom said. I nodded grudgingly and got under the bed, glaring at the floor._

"Ms. Johnson!" A sharp voice cried. I opened my eyes and looked up to see security guards around me.

"S... Sorry. I... I just seem to have blacked out." I said, excusing myself. I sat up and took a look around and realized I was still in the interrogation room. Really, L? I scream, faint and not speak for God knows how long and he still keeps me in here. I stifled a sigh.

"All right, you look like your fine. L just wants to conclude the interrogation and then if you feel strange we will transport you to a doctor." The guard explained.

"B... But, I fainted! Is an stupid interrogation _really _more important than... than..." I racked my brain for a disease. "possible brain cancer, heart trauma? I could be dying as we speak!" It was a _bit over dramatic_, but... Maybe they would let me go... by some miracle?

The guards smirked. "I doubt it's that. Besides, L issued the order. We have to follow it." I glared at him as I sat back up and the door slammed.

"Ms. Johnson..."

I groaned, placing my head in hands. Oh joy, _more interrogation_...

…

L stared at the girl expectantly, who seemed to be nearly asleep. So far, she had answered most of his questions with 'I don't knows' or 'I don't remember'. To L it was pretty frustrating, but the method of retrieving her memory _had _to work. He leaned into the microphone again about to ask another question.

"Ms. Johnson..." But he was cut off by a cry and a faint _thud. Immediately_, L's eyes were raised to look at the scene in front of him. Seraphine had appeared to have fainted, but... He gazed closer. Her expression was mangled, troubling, in fact. Her face was contorted in an etch of fear, panic, but mostly... L looked closer confusion. Much like the time in class, she'd had a flashback. L nearly smirked as he realized what was going on. The treatment was working.

But L's victory was short lived. All at once Soichiro jumped out of his seat, crying "You have to stop! Look at her, she's fainted. Isn't that a health issue! It's too much for her, you have to let her go."

L looked up. "I'm sorry, but it appears I can't. The method we've tried seems to be working. If we cut it off now we might lose progress."

Soichiro took a gravely breath before speaking. "Ryuuzaki... I've kept silent for now, through the questioning, the introduction everything. But you _have _to let her go. It's too much. Can't you see?"

"I'm sorry, but interrogation is never easy, neither for the interrogated or the once being interrogated. I'm afraid I can't let her go now. Now if continue to refuse sitting down, I'm afraid I'll have to call someone in to force you to sit down." L said. Soichiro glared at L before sinking back into his seat, grudgingly.

"Just send someone in." Soichiro requested, words breaking the tense silence.

"All right." L said, pressing the button to call in security. The two men sat, awkward silence enveloping the air around them... At least, it felt awkward to Soichiro. L couldn't be more oblivious, for he was wrapping up a murder case he had solved last night.

A couple minutes later Seraphine woke up, L half-watched as she tried to make up some excuse about brain cancer or heart disease. He sighed. Someone _really _needed to teach the girl how to lie...

"Ms. Johnson..." L started again, pausing momentarily, when she put her head in her hands. "All we need is for you to tell use what you saw in your flashback. Then we'll be able to let you go"

Seraphine lifted her head momentarily, conflict showing in her green eyes. Whatever she had seen wasn't good, that was evident. But... What was making her contemplate telling the truth?

There was a moments silence before Seraphine spoke. "The plane crash. All over again. That was it."

L leaned into the speaker. "Thank you, Ms. Johnson. A guard will come in momentarily, you will be able to go then."

"Thank you." She said before L turned off the speaker and cameras. Soichiro had gotten up adn turned to go into the Task Force headquarters. The moment the door slammed, L let out a pent-up sigh.

She'd lied.

She saw something else... and L knew it. But... L bit his thumb as the thought occurred to him. How was he to get it out of her? He looked idly at the controls, as the the thought passed through his mind, before settling with the thousand other he had up there.

_So won't tell L, but she _will _tell Ryuuzaki. _

"Watari." L called.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to admit me into the same college as Light Yagami." L began, lifting a piece of cake to his mouth. After all, Light was still the number one suspect for Kira.

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, make sure Seraphine Johnson gets in as well." L requested, biting the cake.

"Very well, sir."

…

"Oh _shit." _Diana said as she opened the door to Sera's room. Corrections: Sera's _empty _room?

"What is it? She didn't take away the laptop, did she? Because that this is life to me!" Layla said, rushing up there instantly at the thought of no Internet and stopping when she saw the empty room.

The two had crawled through Sera's open window on account of no one responding to the doorbell. Actually, Layla and Diana played rock paper scissors to see who would face Sera's wrath... And Diana lost so she climbed through first only to find that no one was there.

"Oh your right, this isn't good." Layla said, looking around. She didn't know if it was her old instincts from the days Sera was enslaved or what, but... Something felt off. Layla immediatly began scanning the room for anything out of place.

"What should we..."

"Wait, I'm looking..." Layla told her, walking around. She stopped at Sera's desk, where the old laptop hummed. But that wasn't what stopped Layla. The phone the Yagami's had given Sera to use was still there, with about a million little things popping up on it. "Diana? What's the one thing Sera never leaves the house without?"

Diana leaned against the window. "Uh... How am I suppos... Her cell phone!"

"Exactly and look at this." Layla said, holding up the phone.

"Oh crap... We really screwed up, didn't we?" Diana asked.

"Yup." Layla said, turning to the door. "We'd better find her, but first..." Layla eye'd the last cookie. "The fight for the cookie continues..."

…

In the end, I couldn't do it.

I mean, from my flashback it didn't look like a big happy family, but... I bit my lip, He was still my father. I couldn't't just _out _him like that. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I was ripped out of my thoughts as Sayu ran up to me. "Sera! The man finnaly let you out."

I pasted a fake smile onto my face as if nothing happened. "Yeah! Finally" I let out a shaky laugh. "Hey Sayu, I've got a question..."

"Yes, Sera?"

"What day is it?"

"Sunday. Why?"

"Oh _shit, _the entrance exams are _tomorrow!"_

…

**Poor poor Sera! I'm so excited thought beccause my favorite part of the story is coming up - the actual college. I know the story's been fluff-deprieved recently, but when L, Light and Sera get into college it will take off I promise! Well, I'd better shut up before I give anything else away.**

**Oh and by the way Happy New Year! Have you guys made any resolutions? I haven't yet, but I'm going to!... And maybe stuck to them. Possibly... Okay, not really. XD XD XD**

**Review, pretty pretty please? - bats eyes hopefully -**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, I wouldn't have back to school next week. - sobs - Nor do I own Smallville.**  
><strong>I'm so sorry that I haven't update for a while! I put up a new story and worked on editing that and I also kind have had writers block for this chapter… I can't explain it, but I had no idea what direction to go with in this chapter. I <strong>_**finally **_**got it an hour ago with some thinking.**

…

"Sera..." A familiar voice said, shaking me out of my stupor. I opened my eyes and saw Aunt Sachiko in front of me. "Good, your awake. The entrance exams are today. You should come downstairs and get something to eat."  
>It took my five seconds to process the words, but when I did I jumped off my bed and looked behind at the mess I'd made.<br>After I got back last night, around nine p.m. no less, all I'd done was study and try to cram this all into my head. Layla and Diana had been helpful in the fact that they'd said nothing. (Although I suspect I will have to pay for that later...) And I somehow managed to pass out on my textbooks.

Yeah. In other words. I _really _wanted to pass.

"Thanks Aunt Sachiko. I'll... Um be right down." I answered. She smiled at me and nodded before leaving. All at once Layla and Diana came out.  
>"Sorry, Sers, but seeing you passed out on a math textbook was just too funny. We couldn't <em>possibly <em>move you." Diana said.  
>"Yeah..." Layla agreed, pulling out my phone. "In fact, it was <em>so <em>funny that..." She held up the phone to reveal a photo of my, decked out across my books, drooling. "It was kind of blackmail material."  
>I groaned and got up. "I would kill you for this now, but I can't. Because I need to go and take the entrance exams. Which I will not fail... right?"<br>Layla and Diana exchanged a look before they said. "Not with our help you won't!"  
>"For the last time, I'm not going to cheat... As tempting as that is." I said. Layla whined.<br>"But Sera!"  
>"No!"<br>Diana shrugged. "Fine, but don't come running to us when you fail..."  
>I death-glared them. "I will not fail... At least I hope so. I don't want to get into some school for super-geniuses; we <em>all <em>know I won't make it over in one of those. Just a normal one, y'know?"  
>Layla nodded. "All right..."<br>"Yeah, Sers. Now go downstairs! You should eat your breakfast, especially if you want to pass. I read that somewhere in a book." Diana mentioned.  
>I threw Diana a look. "You read a book that had nothing to do with Smallville? Shocking." Smallville was Diana's favorite T.V. show and even though she was dead, she made me turn on the English subs at night so that she could watch it. So I had to feign interest to Aunt Sachiko about it, when in truth, I had no idea what was going on.<br>"Well... Maybe it _revolved _around the _topic _of Smallville..." Diana said, guiltily.  
>"It was in a fan guide." Layla contributed. Diana blushed. I stifled a laugh so that I wouldn't sound insane.<br>"All right, guys, I'm going to go eat now... We'll discuss Diana's _fan guide _later." I told them.  
>"Hey! It was an <em>interesting <em>fan guide!"

…

L watched as students poured in for the entrance exams. All of them in little packs, nervously giggling about the entrance exams. It was all irrelevant to L, for his plan was about to begin.

At first it was simple, get into the same college as Light, examine him a bit closer, find out whether or not he was Kira and that was it. But now that Seraphine had walked into the picture, it had to be… modified a bit. Lingering at the high school was never L's true objective. It was just to see what type of person Light was before approaching him. The _real _plan took place at the college… And L couldn't be happier that it was _finally _beginning.

Slowly, people piled in and got to their seats. Light and Seraphine piled in among them, spaced apart due to their last names. Soon after the tests were handed out. L didn't pay attention to the directions. They were boring and tiresome. Besides, he knew the directions well enough from what Watari told him. **(A/N Whenever I write for L, my mind tends to wander on topics… Now its; Why do tests even need directions from the teacher? You sit, read the questions, answer them, not cheat, and turn it in. Is that **_**really **_**so hard? Tis all) **

The tests were passed out, agonizingly slowly.

When L got his, he looked over the questions, very simple to him. He was halfway down the first page already, when he glanced over to Seraphine. Yes, it was true that he was her tutor and just wanted to check up on her, but… If she flunked it, it would be his fault for keeping her in.

L mentally wiped the thought from his mind. He did what needed to be done. It wasn't easy, but it got him closer to his goal.

"Hey, you! Sit normally." An instructor screamed, L had no doubt that it was directed towards him. Still staring at Light, L somewhat tried to correct his posture.

Light turned around; now curious as to whom the comment was getting directed at. L gazed at him and for a brief second, there eyes met. The message was simple and clear. Transported from L to Light in less than a second.

_I'm coming for you, Kira._

…

I resisted groaning as _another _Algebra problem surfaced itself. Damn L… Keeping me in that room all weekend. And _now _I had to somehow _pass _this. I ran my hands through my hair, a little quirk I often did when frustrated, and this was going to take a _long _time… Even if I was on the last page.

I'd been taking the test for what seemed forever to me. As I said before, I was not the most patient person on earth and taking tests was… hell. Pretty much. In reality, an hour and half had passed. I only had half and hour to finish the test.

I craned my neck to look at the clock and inwardly cursed. Scratch thirty minutes, I had _fifteen. _I immediately started panicking. If I didn't finish, I'd flunk. And if I flunked, I'd have to repeat this grade. And if I had to repeat this grade, I'D BE AMUSHED BY THE LIGHT FANGIRL THAT HAD ALSO FLUNKED DAILY!

_Calm down. Calm down. You've got a page left. Just concentrate. _

I restarted the problem and finished it soon. I smiled to myself, suddenly feeling accomplished, when the teacher spoke.

"All right class, you have five minutes."

WHAT, FIVE WHOLE FREAKING MINUTES? DID IT REALLY TAKE MY THAT LONG TO FINISH ONE PROBLEM! I'M. GOING. TO. DIE!

_Your wasting time freaking out. Concentrate._

The little voice was right; I looked down at the page and went down. I finished and lost track of time. I had three problems left. I could do this.

"Drop your pencils."

NO!

"We will be coming around and collecting your tests. Please close you test booklet. Once all of them are collected, you will be permitted to leave. Thank you for your time and attendance today."

NO, NO, NO! I was so close! Why? I looked around and saw that most of the students were freaking out as well. I sighed one of relief. At least I wasn't the only one… I hope.

"Ms. Johnson, I would like to collect your test booklet now. If you would just turn your head forward, it would be greatly appreciated." The teacher said. The class burst into laughter. I turned, ducked my head and blushed.

"Right. I'm sorry. Here" I grudingly booklet towards her as she continued on.

I was so screwed….

…

**And there it was! I apologize for it being short, but this chapter was so difficult to write. I don't know why, perhaps it was lack of material to work with, but I promise next chapter will be better and longer. Also, I want to kind of do a fluffy chapter between L and Sera as a filler chapter thing. Does anyone have any ideas? I'm exhausted (physically and mentally) so I need some help. **

**REVIEW! =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The day I own Death Note is the day I understand chemistry. So… no.**

**I'M SO SORRY! I've had… uh… issues in life lately. I wrote this chapter really quickly. Sorry! I know its crappy and just overall bad, but I SWEAR ON… ON… - mutters – What would I consider 'sacred' … OH! I SWEAR ON MY INTERNET CONNECTION THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE ****AWESOME!**

"!"

I pressed the pillow to my ears and closed my eyes, trying my best to block out Diana and Layla's screaming… Which I was completely failing at.

"!" I felt a pillow hit me. I groaned. "Come on… I'm pretty sure you didn't do_ that _bad on the entrance exams. Just remember that you always _think_ you do worse than you actually do."

I lifted my head. "_Think? _Layla… It's not _think, _it's know this time."

After the entrance exams, I'd gone straight home and hadn't stayed after to wait for Light or to thank Ryuuzaki. I put on a smile at the door, dodged Sayu's questions, skipped dinner and gone straight up to my room. I just… I felt so ashamed. I was _so _stupid and if I failed I would just bring shame to the Yagami family… and Ryuuzaki spent all that time tutoring me. All that time… wasted.

_Ryuuzaki…_

AH! STUPID MIND! I'M ALREADY STRESSED ENOUGH! I DON'T NEED YOU BUTTING IN!

_But you _do _miss him._

Okay maybe I do. Maybe I do miss Ryuuzaki, but it's because Light hasn't been annoying enough and Sayu's to sweet to get into a fight with. So he's the only one I can do that with… And I have pent up tension, which needs to be unleashed.

_Tension you say… _

Give. Up. I just do. Reasoning with that stupid voice just isn't working.

"Oh come on, Sers! You can' think that way! I bet you passed and are just angsting about it… Layla, help me out here!" Diana yelled. I wasn't looking, but I could tell that Layla's attention span had gotten her interested in something else by her voice.

"Yeah. Sera. Get out of bed and…" My grumbling stomach cut her off. "Eat something."

I groaned into my pillow. "You know what? I'm getting up…"

"YAY!"

"But just to eat something."

"You still got up."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Luckily, no one was around to see my unkempt appearance. Sayu was off with her friends watching some new movie. Light was in his room… as usual. Sachiko was getting groceries. Sochiro was at work as usual. Hey… I could pig out too with no question. An evil smile spread across my face. Chocolate ice cream, here I come…

I made my way downstairs and to the kitchen. I was about to open the fridge when I hit my hip on the island. I groaned and bent over. Crap… Again?

It was then that I noticed it.

An official white envelope on the counter… Wait, not one… Two. One addressed to a Light Yagami, and one to Seraphine Johnson. I looked at the top, where it said the senders name and gaped.

It was one of the colleges.

I shakily grabbed the letter opener and cut it open… Cut_ mine_ open. Light's was for him. With shaking hands, I pulled out the letter and held it up.

_Ms. Seraphine Johnson,_

_We are very pleased to inform you that due to your high-test score you have been accepted to To-Oh University. We are pleased to be receiving you. _

_Sincerely,_

_To-Oh University._

The letter slipped from my grasp… To-Oh? That was the preppy one Light was aiming for. No, this wasn't for me. No way on Earth was this letter addressed to me. Wait… I looked over at Light's letter. It was addressed from the same university. I looked at the door and back at it… Could I… Should I… open it?

_Remember Sera… If you get caught Kira's always around to punish you. You don't need Soichiro or Sachiko around._

That's right. If I were found out, Kira would butcher me. Not a good idea.

…

**See? It was craptastic. The next one will be longer and… Let's just say Sera finds out something… important about Ryuuzaki. **

**BTW I don't expect you to review for this bad chapter, so you can skip that if you want. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Sweetheart, the day I own Death Note is the day I pass science class... (In other words, I don't and will never own it XD)**

**I am SO SO SORRY! I know I said, I'd update soon, but I took a break from writing for a couple months. I can't explain it. It was just that... I lost inspiration for everything and just had too relax, y'know? Well now I'm back! =D and to be honest, I think I'm going to focus on this story the most because, well, I like it the best. =) So here it is! Chapter 15! (It's a bit boring in the beginning, but PLEASE read until the end.)**

**...**

The week after we got the letters was frantic. Aunt Sachiko went _insane_, buying Light and I 'college essentials'. Sayu couldn't get through to Light so she turned on me and told me how to live life as a 'university girl' (Don't ask… Just… Don't) Uncle Soichiro couldn't really get off work because he was on the Kira case… I tried to understand it. But I could tell it was normal around here.

So when they _actual_ day of the ceremony arrived, I was a bit... relieved. I know, I know it sounds weird, but at least after today it was _all over. _Maybe today I could just relax, it was almost over anyways...

But of course, the second I woke up the universe decided to prove me wrong...

"I'mma tell you a story." Layla said, strumming a mock guitar and effectively waking me up.

I groaned and looked at her, my eyes widened when I saw what was coming. Crap. It was... the _song. _"No, no, NO! Please, Lays, don't..." But it was too late already.

"About a girl named Sera."

"Please don't."

"Lived life kinda rough."

"Layla, please, I will do anything you want, just don't _sing the song!"_

"Brought up in a slavery slum... Na, na,na. But then one day... Na, na, na. Kira saw the enslavers on T.V. And they died. Na, na, na they died!" She took a short pause and I saw it as my chance for escape, but before I could leap out the room, Diana threw a pillow at her.

"Layla, will you _shut up!_ This is worse than you when people mention the word 'pickle'." Here, Layla being well... Layla started giggling hysterically. Diana and I death glared her.

"Hey! That word has a double meaning... Several double meanings." She chortled.

"LAYLA!"

"All right. All right. I'll shut up, but I'm so excited!" She cried, jumping up and walking to my closet. "Your going to university!"

I gave her a questioning look as I said. "Layla, you hate academics... So _why _are you excited about my going to university."

"Because." She said, as she held out a very short strapless red dress. "There's hundred of guys there. So much more opportunity."

And this was where Diana and I face palmed. Classic Layla... Classic Layla...

"Oh c'mon Sera, you can't go on acting like it unintrests you! I saw you eyeing that straw..." She was interrupted by a knock on my door. We all froze and slowly turned our heads to stare at it.

"Sera? Are you awake?" A very manly voice- Light's voice asked.

"Uh... Yeah, Light. Just give me a second." I called and turned to Layla and Diana. "Layla, put that dress back in my closet. Diana, get out from under those blankets and just... stand still."

"Sera?"

"Coming!" I called, as I got up and turned to Layla and Diana. "And remember- _don't touch anything!"_

I walked over to my door and pulled it open. Light was leaning against the doorframe staring at what had been the door. His eyebrows had been drawn together in a look of worry. I took a breath. He couldn't have heard me talking to Layla and Diana, right? We weren't being _that _loud... but then again these walls were thin. Oh crap! Light'd heard me. Shit, shit, shit! I was getting sent to the whack house for good!

_Oh God, Sera! Calm down, if he see's you panicking he'll just assume that your hiding something! Now just breathe. In and out... In and out..._

"Oh hey Light." I said, pretending to yawn. "Good morning. How'd ya sleep?"

"Oh, good morning, Sers." He said, "I slept fine. You?

"Uh... so so." I answered. "But I'm guessing you didn't knock on my door to discuss sleeping habits. What's up?"

Light chuckled. "Yeah, your right. I heard you talking... Is anyone else in there?" After a moments hesitation he added. "Don't worry; I won't tell."

_Calm yourself. Light's not going to kill you if you lie. Besides he won't believe you anyway. _"Hah! Person in my room. No, I was just..." I paused, searching around for an excuse. "Yelling at the T.V. Yeah, I put in a disc and my favorite couple just... isn't working. Y'know, that type of stuff."

"Really?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow. I held a breath. Crap, the eyebrow raise. Not good, NOT GOOD! "What show?"

I searched my mind for a title, none came up. Oh that's just great. Freaking amnesia. Thanks a lot pal. "Uh... You know that show from that channel about that guy..."

Light, noticing the stacks of Smallville **(A/N Don't own!)** behind me (All thanks to Diana) said. "Is it Smallville? Because mom says you've been watching that show like there's no tomorrow..."

I nearly sighed in relief. I was safe. "Yeah, it's Smallville. He's just not taking the hint about her. It's like really, man, really?" I cried, pretending to freak out over it.

"Really? Who is it? I know some good spoiler sites that could help you out." Light asked.

_Ugh, damn you Light! Why do you ask so many questions! Just move on!_

"Uh..." I said loudly, trying to hint at Diana to come over here "There are a lot of couples in SMALLVILLE... Let me remember one."

Diana, thankfully taking the hint, walked over. "Say Lois and Clark."

"Lois and Clark." I said. "That Clark just not taking hints."

"Make sure to add something about hating Lana. Hating Lana." Diana added.

"And that goddamn Lana. Getting in their way all the time! God, I hate her." I muttered. I looked up at Light, who looked amused.

"All right then, Sera. I guess I'll see you at the graduation." He leaned in, as if to whisper to me. "Here's a tiny warning; I spotted Sayu coming back home with a dress in your size. Hide."

I laughed as I shut the door." All right, Light. Thanks. See you!"

Once the door was closed we all let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. I think that I'd _somehow _gotten past Light... Even if he looked relatively unconvinced.

…

She was hiding something. Light was sure of it.

Millions of theories ran through his mind. She had a death note? No, no, that couldn't be possible. She'd just gotten back to civilization about a month ago. A death note was out of the question... Or was it? It wasn't like a person had to be broken free from slavery for an allotted period of time to get a Death Note. So it _was _possible.

But Light's gut was telling him it _wasn't _a Death Note. That it was something else, something... stranger. Something else. Something that wasn't there before, something that had popped up while she was enslaved. It was... different.

Light pushed open his door and walked over to his desk, whipping out the Death Note. He pulled up a website full of criminals names and slowly started writing them out. Slowly, he began to relax. He didn't know why or how, but whenever he wrote in the death note. He immediately began to relax. It was an... Escape of sorts. Yes, he was going his jobs, but who said he couldn't enjoy it.

But as he was writing, there was still a question lingering at his mind. One that wouldn't go away and he knew that it wouldn't until it was answered. Solved. Taken care of.

Was Sera another problem he had to take care of?

…

"The letters have been sent?"

"Yes."

"And they'll be there tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm next to Light Yagami?"

"Yes."

"The fridge is fully stocked with cake?"

"Yes."

"Good."

L reclined in his chair. "Thank you. That will be all, Watari."

"Yes, sir."

Just as the door shut L hit some buttons on his computer and immediately a huge screen full of medical records, receipts and footage popped up. His eyes immediately raked over the screen, taking in the huge dose of information, but nothing was of importance here, so he hit a button and another page popped up, this one with more information.

As the introduction ceremony loomed closer, L had decided to pull away from the Johnson case and worked away on the Kira one. It wasn't that the case wasn't _interesting _per say, but... There was more at stake with the Kira one. It wouldn't be fair to the world if he kept working on the Johnson case, instead of finding out who Kira is.

He had other suspects, but none... None seemed quite as guilty as Light Yagami.

…

"Sayu." I growled. "I am _never, ever, EVER _letting you shop for me/do my makeup/do my hair again!"

"Aw, but Sera. You look so pretty!" Sayu said as she added another clip to my hair.

"Uh... Sayu, I think the word for this is 'slutty', not 'pretty" I said, checking myself in the car mirror.

I was wearing a (Wait for it...) little black dress. It had one shoulder that was secured to the dress by a silver clasp. Yeah, it was that bad, but it didn't stop there. The dress kept going on until about mid-thigh, exposing a good part of my legs. Sayu had given me a thick flash silver bracelet to wear. My hair was up in a bun, which wasn't so sad, but... The make-up... Oh, the make-up.

Sayu had taken this _huge _kit and pretty much threw the shadow all over my eyes. I think the term was... shadow eyes? Or something like that. But in general, my eyes looked huge.

Sayu loved it.

I hated it.

Its not that I didn't _appreciate _the effort, it's that... I didn't like the style. Honestly, I don't know how Sayu gets into this. It's too much. Really, it is.

"Get me a rag or something." I told Sayu, flitting through my stuff.

"Why?"

"So I can scrape the ten pounds of make-up off my face."

"Sera!" Sayu whined, flicking my hand away from the make-up remover. "You can't do that now! It took hours to put on and we only have..."She glanced at the alarm clock behind me. "About a minute."

As if on cue, Aunt Sachiko called from downstairs "LIGHT! SERAPHINE! Get downstairs! Graduations about to begin!"

Sayu smirked at me. "See? No time."

I groaned. "Fine. You win, but you are _so _not doing my make-up for my wedding."

"You never know Sera. I know people with power. People with GLORIOUS POWER! HAHAHAHA!" She cackled falling over on the bed. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Sera." Layla said, pipping up next to me. "Sometimes I worry about your cousin."

"Me too, Layla. Me too..."

"Who are you talking to?" Sayu asked. My head snapped up from the perfume bottle I was examining. Crap... I forgot Sayu didn't know...

"No one." I said quickly, earning a quizzical look from Sayu. "I was just muttering to myself about.. Um..."

"SERAPHINE!"

"I gotta go!" I said quickly, silently thanking Aunt Sachiko. "I'll see you in five. Bye!"

I sighed as soon as I was out of the room.

Too close... Way too close.

…

L stepped into the mess hall silently as people bombarded him. He sighed. There was a reason that the Great Detective L never went out into public; and it wasn't for protection. L just simply never cared much for crowds - they were hazardous, claustrophobic and just plain dull. There was too much noise to eavesdrop, too many faces to try to memorize and if he ever needed to get away, well, there was no clear path was there?

But he had to do this is he ever wanted to even get close to solving the Kira case... L just hoped it was worth it.

"Hey Ryuuzaki!" A familiar voice called. L turned and was greeted with Seraphine, waving 'hi' across the room. He stared back at her and awkwardly put up a hand in greeting, not bothering to try to scream her name from across the room. Silently, he watched as she bounded towards him, dressed in what most of the girls in the room where wearing - a short dress, flashy jewelry and... Heels? His mouth twitched at how inexperienced her walk was, it was obvious she hadn't dressed like that before. It was slightly amusing to watch her stumble across the room...

"Hello, Seraphine." He muttered as she reached him, looking down.

"Hi, Ryuuzaki." She said, playing with the giant silver clasp on her wrist. "So, um, I somehow managed to make it into To-Oh... Well, that should be obvious considering I'm here. But um..." She trailed off nervously, now taking the clasp off and on.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked casually as they walked towards the auditorium, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yup. And uh, you see..." She suddenly paused and lurched forward, as if hit on her back. L narrowed his eyes. That was... suspicious. Very suspicious. No one was around, but them. So who on earth could be hitting her then?

"Are you all right?" He asked, stopping. "You look like you're in pain..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She assured him, waving him off. "I'm just... cold. Very cold. Anyways, I want to thank you cause you tutored me and all." Suddenly, she looked down, and started taking her bracelet on and off again, exposing the giant 'C' logo on the back. "I don't think, I would have made it in without you..."

L nearly laughed at how true that statement was. Silently, he thanked God for making sure To-Oh accepted bribes. "And..."

She winced, as if in pain. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki for helping me out." Ah, there it was.

"Your welcome, Seraphine." He said. "Really, you honestly needed it."

"... Take my thanks and get over it."

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the speakers blared.

"All graduates, please report to the auditorium to conduct the opening ceremonies. I repeat, all graduates, please report to the auditorium."

She turned to him and smiled. "Well, we've got to get going than. I'm going in Row B, so I've got to go with the other line, but." She bit her lip. "I'll see you later than Ryuuzaki. Bye."

But he barely acknowledged her as she walked away. For the great L was busy planning out how he would tell Kira who he really was.

_Light Yagami... Watch your back._

…

"Thanks Layla." I muttered as I got into my seat. "As if the guy didn't think I was weird enough already, he probably thinks I have some spastic condition that makes me lurch as if in pain."

"Well, I'm sorry for being a good friend." She scoffed, leaning on the back of my seat. "But you needed to get on with it! Even Ryuuzaki looked bored with your bashfulness!"

I scowled and crossed my arms, looking straight ahead. This caused Layla to smirk, which only worsened my mood. I don't know what it was, but... Something seemed off. Very off, and I couldn't put my finger on it. All I knew, was that... I was feeling that feeling. That very same one I felt in Light's room. And that feeling, all that feeling screamed was 'EVIL', but now... I felt suffocated by it. Like whatever the feelings followed was... watching me. I don't know... Its really weird, but I didn't like it. Not at all.

"And now to begin our ceremonies, a speech will be delivered to us by the best score in the class, Light Yagami..." The stadium boomed with a man's voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yo, Sera, wake up." Diana said, by my ear. I nodded, focusing on what was going on. Light was walking up, giving the speech no doubt. The past month he'd locked himself up in his room, writing it. Knowing Light, it would be beyond amazing.

"...And Hideki Ryuuga." My eyes snapped once again to the stage. Another student? Light never mentioned anything about that... But than again, they probably wouldn't make just one student deliver a...

My mouth hit the floor as 'Hideki Ryuuga' walked onstage... But it wasn't Hideki Ryuuga. It was Ryuuzaki! But why was he using another name?

"Looks like Ryuuzaki has something to hide." Layla whispered. I agreed, but what was that?

Light and Ryuuzaki or Ryuuga or whatever delivered their speeches without much difficulty and came down the stage. They walked down the aisle before stopping in front of the two vacant spaces in front of me. That was perfect now, I could ask Ryuuzaki about the name change.

I leaned forward, hand outstretched to tape him on the shoulder, but before I could, the silver clasp on my hand fell off. I silently cursed before kneeling down to pick it up.

_Where is it? Why is it that whenever I drop something it manages to vanish into another dimension? Seriously, it never..._

"I'm L."

My head snapped up instantly, looking for the owner of that voice. Mouth falling to the floor.

_Ryuuzaki?_

…

**Not my best, I know, but I needed to write this chapter. Besides, I've taken a break from writing for... 3 months now? It'll get better, I promise. **

**Review?**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned Death Note, I wouldn't be on fanfiction now would I?**

**All right, so before I start the chapter. I want to kind of announce something I guess. I've been wondering about what I should do with Light... I want to put something in here from his point of view, but... I'm not sure what. Almost the entire series was in his point of view, so if you want some Light in here, I'll be sure to put some in, but I don't know where. So just review and tell me. **

**Oh and one more thing. Does anyone want to make a cover for this story? It feels so weird having a photo of SasuSaku next to this story in the Death Note page. And I can't draw. For my life (Dude, even my stick figures look messed up. C'mon!) So if anyone wants to do it tell me in your review and I'll PM you! Thanks!**

**And Now ch.16 of Torn. =)**

…

I froze and drew back my hand, looking up to check if I had been seen. Had I... Had I really just heard correctly? Ryuuzaki was... L? As in world famous number #1 detective L? No... NO! It couldn't be. He couldn't be L because... Because... Well, that was impossible, wasn't it? L was supposed to be somewhere in England or something from what I heard. Not at a graduation ceremony in Japan...

My head snapped up at the sound of Light's voice joining in. "If you are who you say you are, thank you have nothing, but my respect and admiration."

For what seemed the millionth time that day, my jaw hit the floor? _Light _believed him. Light _Yagami? _As in the same Light that questioned logic 24/7... believed that _Ryuuzaki _was _L_?

_Well than you know what that means, Sera..._

No, no, no! This guy was not L! He couldn't be! It was just... just...

"Hey." Someone said, touching my shoulder. "You okay?"

I met the eyes of the guy sitting next to me. He was staring at me with concern written all over his face. I couldn't really blame him; I mean I _had _been sitting on the floor for about five minutes now.

"Yeah." I whispered, getting up. "I just feel a bit sick, that's all."

'Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No, Its just nerves." I laughed nervously. "I think I'll just go to the bathroom and get over them. Thanks anyways."

He nodded at me and I turned around, awkwardly scuttling around peoples legs. Once I was out, I all, but ran to the bathroom. Layla and Diana chased after me with shouts of 'Hey, Sera!' and 'Are you okay?' but I ignored them. As soon as I was in the bathroom, I locked the door and slid down it.

"Oh God..." I muttered to myself, smoothing over the hair that Sayu had left unclipped."Oh God, Oh God, oh _God_."

Ryuuzaki couldn't be L... He just _couldn't! _L was the world #1 detective. And Ryuuzaki was... Ryuuzaki, the strange, eccentric, abnormally smart kid that tutored me.

_Why couldn't he be? You _did _just admit that he was abnormally smart._

Because... Because... He couldn't! L was living in a lap of luxury, probably middle-aged, handsome and... And... If L was so smart, why would he go to a high school?

_Detectives will do almost anything to solve a case..._

Yes! Yes! I know that, but why on _earth _would he come here to solve a case? From what I hear, he's working on the Kira case with Uncle Soichiro-

_See? He's in Japan! It's entirely possible!_

But what does the Kira case have to do with high school students? He should be out looking for someone with more time on their hands or something! Not going through school again!

_You never know, Sera. Maybe one of the students here are Kira. You never know... _

B... But. The only people he talks to are me and Light, and neither-

_Face it, Sera. As much as you try to deny it. You know-_

NO!

_That he's-_

No, no, no, NO!

_L_

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't deny it, deep down I knew. Ryuuzaki was L. But how could I-

"Sera! Goddamnit, open this door or I swear to God..."

My head snapped up suddenly. Layla! That was it! She wanted to show me something after me sensing ghosts! And she seemed like she knew a lot about it too! Maybe she could help.

In less than a second, I was up and the door was open, letting a very angry Layla in.

"Oh so only _now, _you let me in, huh? After all that banging. You know for being dead, that pounding takes a _toll _on you."

I pushed her in, before locking and bolting the door shut to the restroom. Standing on my tiptoes, I checked to see if by any chance someone was hiding in a stall. No one. Thank God.

"Sera? SERA? What's this all about? Ever since you dropped your bracelet, you've been acting weird... Did some parasite-"

"Layla, teach me what you said you were gonna teach me." I said, turning around.

"What do you mean?" She asked, face scrunching up in confusion. "Oh, _that. _Astral projection. Are you sure?"

"Yes." I answered. "Positive..." I bit my lip tentatively as I stared off to the side. "There's something I need to know."

…

L sighed as all the chairs were packed up. His confrontation with Light had gone well... For Light. The teenager had played the role of Super Intendant Chief Yagami's son well, but that wasn't what L was looking for. What he was searching for was a hint- a clue that Light was more than just 'Light', that he was more than a toy class student or a horny teenage boy. To show that Light was Kira.

L was ripped out of his thoughts as a gleam of silver caught his eyes.

Now normally L wouldn't have stopped to check out whatever it was. But he had just revealed his identity to someone... In public. Anyone could have dropped their bracelet and if they reached over, and if it was at _just the right time... _It was too much of a risk to ignore.

L bent over, and picked up the silver clasp, eyebrows knitting together as he thought. Silver... Was there anyone wearing silver? Anything particularly flashy, but...

_Seraphine nervously took the silver bracelet on and off her wrist._

_...Flashing a giant C_

_As a gleam of silver struck him... _

Oh no... No, no,no,no,no... It couldn't be Seraphine. No, if she heard his secret. She would...

_She would _what?

L shook his head. No, she wouldn't do anything. Not until she knew he wasn't lying. Besides, it might be a good thing that she heard. She was a suspect for Kira along with Light Yagami, maybe if she knew it would be a benefit...

Turning over, the bracelet L noticed a huge 'C' staring back at him - a company logo. The same one Seraphine's had. The design matched hers and he was sure he had seen her sliding into the row behind him before the ceremony had begun. Most likely it was her and not anyone else. If need be he would ask to examine the security tapes. Otherwise...

L was shaken out of thought as he phone started vibrating from his pocket violently. Sighing, he took it out and flicked it open. It was Watery. Perfect.

"Hello Watery"

"_Sir, why are you so late? Had there been a problem?" _The phone said with a hint of concern coming from it. L let out another sigh. Watery worried too much, but L supposed it was warranted.

"No, Watery. Quite the opposite." L answered, as he made his way towards the door. "But while you're here I need you to prepare something for me."

"_That's nice to hear. What do you need?"_

"A note." L replied simply. "One to be dropped off at the Yagami household."

"_Addressed to who?_ _Light Yagami?" _Watari asked curiously. There was no one else really of interest at that house other than the chief himself, but L had seemed... more weary in a way. And any emotional change in L, even the slightest, meant something unexpected was coming.

"No, not Light." L answered, tilting his head back. "Seraphine Johnson, his cousin"

…

"All right, all right then." Layla said. "First things first. Lock the doors. Diana, go outside and make sure no one comes close to the door."

"But I wanna watch!" Diana whined. Near me I could feel Layla tense.

"But we need someone to keep watch. Just... distract them. Drop paint on their head or something. This is important. I'll show you later. Just..." Layla sighed, and suddenly she seemed so much wearier than I had seen her. Like something was bothering her. "Please?'

"Fine." Diana said as he went outside. As soon as she was out Layla flipped the lock on the door and turned to me. I swallowed and stepped forward. I had no idea what this was, but something told me it would help. And right now... There was just something I had to know.

"Okay, Sera." Layla began. "I'm about to teach you astral projection. Do you have any idea what that is?" I shook my head, and Layla sighed, muttering. "Man, we've got some work ahead of us. Okay! I'm going to try to put this as simply as I can,

"Since the dawn of time, men and woman have wondered about the process of leaving there bodies and getting to see the world from a totally different perspective. Sometime, somewhere, someone figured out how to do it, through a process called astral projection. The very same one that I'm teaching you." Layla's face softened in an unreadable way as she continued. "And the same one that was taught to me."

I knew that Layla's past was a bit of a... sensitive topic. It was never talked about and if I even tried to bring it up Layla would... sort of inch around it or back out of the conversation as quickly as she could, so I was surprised when she made a reference to her life before she had died. I knew whatever it was it was either bad, or sacred to her, maybe even both so I never brang it up.

Shaking her head Layla continued. "Whatever. That's not important. My point is that, people around the world know of it, but rarely anyone knows how to use it, and if they do, its how to use it _correctly. _But I do. So I'm going to teach you." Nervously, Layla glanced around. "And _quickly _people are probably looking for you, but whatever this is I know it's urgent so I'm going to continue on."

I nodded and buried my head into my knees. Whatever this was... It sounded scary and risky. I almost didn't want to do it... But I had to.

"Step One. I want you to lie down. And as soon as you do close your eyes and imagine a field of white light around you. 360 degrees and everything."

I did as told and lay on the cold tile. I struggled for a second to control my mind, but as soon as I did I saw the white and relaxed.

"Now this is a bit weird, but I want you to start rubbing your forehead. For 30 seconds only... Okay, good good." Layla said as I continued following her instructions. "Now pinch your cheeks, stretch the skin on your face. Than once you're done. Tense _everything. _You're shoulders, your butt, your legs, and your arms. Everything. Just do it."

This step took more time, since I had to tense everything. But after five minutes I was done. For the most part Layla was quiet (Something of which I appreciated. I appreciated it very much) A sign that she took this seriously.

"All right good." Layla called out, her voice was strangely... relaxing and everything felt tingly. But for the most part, I felt like I would pass out right there and then. "Now I want you to imagine a rope. And imaginary hands. Okay? Once you see it, starting pulling yourself up it. Feeling resistance is a good sign." Layla paused, worry lacing the silence. "I'm going to leave you to it now, but just remember... When you're done, you'll be entering the spiritual realm with me and Diana. You will no longer have a physical body. So just keep in mind it'll feel different, okay? Good luck."

I silently thanked her, knowing I would need it and envisioned the rope in front of me. I willed my imaginary hands to reach out and I started pulling up. As Layla had warned, there was a resistance, like my body wouldn't get off the ground, but than slowly, but surely I started coming up.

_C'mon... So close..._

I shimmied up the rope and reached my hand out once I was near the rope, than I hoped up and as soon as I did that...

A bright light filled my mind and consumed me. I felt a strange sensation, like I was trying to get up, but couldn't. Than just as quickly as it came... It was gone. The feeling was left and I felt a sense of... Freedom, almost like I was air. I could do anything and everything I wanted to. There was nothing to hold me back now, nothing to keep me disconnected. I was just... free.

My eyes snapped open and I was face-to-face with Layla as she blinked back at me. There was a second pause, as Layla registered what happened. But once it was over Layla threw herself into my arms.

"Sera! You made it! For a second I thought you were going to be lost like the others... But you weren't which it good!" Layla exclaimed, jumping up. I stopped and took a step back.

"Lost?" I asked skeptically "What do you mean by lost?"

Laughing nervously, Layla rubbed the back of her head. "Oh uh, nothing. Just the chance that you might, erm, die attempting to get out."

"LAYLA!"

"Sorry! But you would have freaked out!"

I sighed and put my head in my left hand. "You know what... Just forget it. I need to go and do something. See ya!" I called out as I head towards the door, unlocking it with a flick of my wrist.

"Wait, Sera!" Layla called, speeding up after me. "Where are you going?"

I paused in the doorway and turned my head, so that I could see her out of just the corner of my eye. "The Japanese Task Force Headquarters."

And before Layla could ask any questions, I was gone.

…

**And I leave you guys with a cliffhanger thingy again! I truly am evil... XD XD XD **

**Sorry for the long update! Just started high school (- cue screaming in the background - ) and I've been busy with homework and crap. =( =( =( But I'll try to update on weekends when I get a heavenly two days from hell. **

**Oh and one more thing. I know nothing about astral projection, but that your soul leaves your body. I kind of looked up way to do it on Google, so if you guys have any corrections (With the story too) drop a review and tell me. K? Thanks!**

**=)**

**Please review?**

**I'll give you cookies! XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, - turns to CIA agent pointing gun to my head -, Are you happy now feds? **

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a while, but like I said high school sucks. =P All I can say is thank God for study halls (it's where I wrote a majority of this) Also, I'm on internet restriction, so God knows when I'm gonna be able to update... Allthough I do tend to update this story more when my parents take my computer away from me. XD XD XD**

…

As soon as I stepped outside of the doors, I let myself breathe a sigh of relief. What Layla said... It was scary to think that I might not have made it, like she said. To think that I might have... died in there... It wasn't a particularly comforting thought.

Shaking my head, I stood and started for the hallway. I needed to find the Headquarters of the Kira Investigation. From all the time I had spent with Sayu this last month, she told me that she suspected that the headquarters _weren't _at the Police Station, like Uncle Soichiro had claimed. That they were somewhere else, but to find that somewhere else... Now _that _was the problem.

As I was sitting there, thinking I heard a familiar monotone call out. "...Quite the opposite. But while your here I need you to prepare something for me."

I smiled as I realized it was none other than the man of mystery himself, Ryuuzaki. This was perfect. I could follow him, and if he was L... than he'd take me directly to the Headquarters. It was foolproof.

Slowly, I crept around the corner and spotted Ryuuzaki talking into a cell phone. Perfect. He hadn't left yet, which meant all I had to do was follow him.

I looked around to make sure that Layla and Diana weren't going to follow me before hiding myself behind a wall. It felt silly-I was out of my body for crying out loud, he wasn't going to see me, but if he was L... Than maybe hiding was the smartest thing to do... At least, for now.

The snap of Ryuuzaki shutting his phone distracted me, and I looked up to see him leaving. Now was my chance. I followed him to the door and quickly slipped through it before it close. From what I gathered by watching Layla and Diana, they couldn't open doors, or lift things unless I was around to do it for me. Otherwise they were pretty much trapped in whereever they were. I wasn't sure it was the same for me, but I needed to be careful, just in case.

A limosine rounded the corner, stopping at the curve. This seemed to be Ryuuzaki's ride, since he started walking towards it. I followed him and practically jumped into the car when he opened the door. I was in. Perfect.

"Where to, sir?" The driver, an elderly man in with a mustache, as asked.

"Oh, the hotel. We're meeting up there." Ryuuzaki answered. I watched him from my seat as he pulled out a lollipop and developed his strange crouch. Suddenly, his head snapped up, and stared directly at me. I froze and averted my eyes, hoping that would keep Ryuuzaki at bay. But that did nothing, in the end, he simply kept death-staring me.

I started to panic. He couldn't see me... Right? I wasn't visible to the human eye, at least, that's what I'd assumed. So why was Ryuuzaki looking directly at me? It was almost like... he knew I was there.

_No, no, he can't see you. Just calm down- your invisible._

I sighed and leaned back into the leather seat as the car traveled forward, but no matter how much I tried to console myself that Ryuuzaki couldn't see me... It wouldn't go away.

…

Sayu Yagami tapped her foot impatiently as she waited outside the bathroom for Seraphine to finish up. The ceremony had ended twenty minutes ago, and the older girl still had not come out of the bathroom. Sayu would have been worried, if she wasn't slightly annoyed. Rin from her Algebra class has asked her out for today, and she would just die if Sera made her late.

Seriously.

Did her cousin not get how incredibly sexy Rin was?

Finally fed up, Sayu banged on the door. "Sera! Seriously! What's going on in there? You've been in there for most of the ceremony... and twenty minutes _after _that ended. Dude, get out."

Sayu waited, expecting a sarcastic reply, or a hurried sorry. But there was silence. Slowly, Sayu's annoyance began to dim into concern. It wasn't like Sera to lock herself somewhere for no reason. She _might _do some things for attention, but that was normal. (Sayu would be lying if she said that she never had locked herself anywhere to get her parents to pay attention her) This though... was too much. After prompting she'd usually give up.

After banging a second time, she said, "Hey, you okay? You've been in there for an hour now... You're not sick, are you?"

After a minute of silence, Sayu pressed her ear to the door for sounds of retching or soft groans, but there was silence. And with that silence, Sayu's panic started to rise. What if Sera has gotten seriously hurt? Or had passed out and was losing air? She could suffer long term damage or even... Sayu shook her head at the thought. No. No, that just wasn't possible. No, she'd gotten out of slavery so she'd be fine... Right?

"Sera! If you don't reply, I am tearing this door down! All I need to do is find dad, or Light, or... or... Anyone! Hell, I could break this thing down myself! I mean it!"

All Sayu needed was the minute of silence before the twist in her stomach pushed her to twist the handle as hard as she could. It was weak and old. It couldn't take that much. Just a little... push.

As if sensing her thoughts, the door lock started to make a cracking noise, before it completely twisted off in her song. Sayu smiled at the sight weakly. Perfect. She gave the door a weak shove and nearly collapsed at the sight in front of her.

There Sera lay on the floor, weak and pale. Her purse's continents were scattered all over the floor, as well as her hair. But the scariest thing was that her chest wasn't moving at all.

Seraphine wasn't breathing.

For a split second there was silence, than all the building could hear was Sayu's ear-splitting screech.

…

"Well, Di, thats just grand." Layla said, covering her ears. "She found a way in! I thought you were going to watch and make sure no one got in!"

"I was." Diana said defensively. "But... But... I didn't expect her to go for the handle! Thats why I had us barricade the doorway!"

Layla sighed, as she put her head into her hands. "Whatever, it's too late now. All we can do is subdue help until Sera comes too... Or they might just classify her as dead on the spot"

…

I was thankful when the limo pulled up to a hotel building. The twenty minute ride had been particularly grueling. Especially with Ryuuzaki staring me down like that. He wasn't supposed to be able to see me... So why did I feel like he did?

Quickly, I followed him out of the limo and into the building. He seemed to take a normal route, not a specialized back door or anything. But the strange part was the fact that the building wasn't labeled 'Takahashi Condos' or anything along the lines of that. Instead... It was a hotel. Complete with the five stars underneath the name. Why didn't he live somewhere permanently?

I followed him through the library and up the elevator with the old man who has chauffeured the limo. He seemed to be more than just a plain chauffeur man followed Ryuuzaki everywhere. Maybe he was some type of security guard..? If so, than why would Ryuuzaki need one?

Finally, we reached a suite. Ryuuzaki stopped and swiped a key card through receptor. The door unlocked, and with a flourish, the old man/chauffeur/security guard opened it for us. Quickly, I followed Ryuuzaki inside, the man trailing after us. As he walked in, I noticed a couple of men, all in suits, decked out in various parts of the suite. There was a younger looking guy that was watching some video on the computer. And someone with legit, the _best _afro I've ever seen. (Seriously. No one could master the art of the afro like he did) They were all decked around the hotel room, looking at... security?

That alone as suspicious. Why would they be looking at security if they weren't investigating something? Or, for instance, Kira...

"Oh, hey Ryuuzaki!" The younger guy called out, seeming overly-cheerful. Ryuuzaki nodded in response before quietly settling down onto the couch. Instead of following him, I walked around the room, inspecting various things.

"Hello Matsuda." Ryuuzaki said quietly. "Did you guys find anything new?"

I picked up a photo, flipping it over and inspecting the back, but I found nothing. I squinted at it, trying to make it out. It looked like a younger version of that chauffer guy, and... I leaned it, nearly laughing out loud when I realized it was Ryuuzaki as kid.

But my laughter was cut off as the one Ryuuzaki called 'Matsuda' pointed to me in horror. I dropped the picture, and it landed on the floor softly, which only called Matsuda more panic.

Crap. I totally forgot that he couldn't see me, and therefore I couldn't pick up anything. Oh God, I was so dead... So incredibly dead...

"What is it, Matsuda?" Ryuuzaki asked lazily, going over some papers.

"R...R... And there was a p...p... Than it was floating and..." His eyes widened as he chose a word. "Ghost!"

I stood horrified for half a second. I was sure that they'd somehow seen me and were now planning to get rid of me. Great. Just great. I was so dead...

But to my immense relief, the room burst in laughter at Matsuda's claim. I let out a small sigh of relief and allowed myself to move. I felt a bit guilty at my relief, Matsuda was probably now convinced he was going insane, or feeling bad, but it had to be done.

"A ghost, Matsuda?" The afro guy said, shaking. "That's priceless."

"Yeah, seriously... Hey, maybe then ghosts... KIRA!"

This caused the two to laugh even harder. Matsuda looked terrified, and I felt horrible for being the cause of that, but he'd eventually think it was just his mind playing tricks on him... After all, that's what I would think too.

"Don't worry about the ghosts being Kira, men." Ryuuzaki said quietly, so quietly that it was almost impossible to pick up on.

"Why?"

Whirling around towards me, Ryuuzaki looked me, dead where my eyes would have been before saying. "Because Kira already knows my true identity. Kira already knows I'm L."

I barely had time to register that before a crushing force swept my soul out of the room.

…

Sayu kept on screaming for a minute more before her instincts kicked in and she began to act. Whirling around, she started to run down the huge hallway, to the huge double doors. But just as she was about to reach them, it felt... And she felt partially insane for thinking this, but it felt like someone had grabbed on her ankle, making her fall headfirst. Her chin bumped the ground, and she could feel her skin trickle, but she had to get help. Seraphine had only been around for a month or two, true, but she was the only girl close to her age in the house. Light was always shut up in his room, and her father and mother were constantly busy... Besides, seeing your cousin passed out on the floor, pale as death, would get this reaction out of anyone, she was sure...

She got up quickly and felt her chin for blood quickly before opening the double doors. She wasn't surprised to see that half the building was gathered in there, searching for the sound of her scream. Panting, she greeted them.

"M... My... cousin... bath...bathroom...passed...passed out...pale...cold...help"

Two men, close to Light's age, went into the hallway with Sayu as she pointed them down to the bathroom. Sayu was surprised to see that the door had shut again. She was almost positive that she had left it open... but she was freaked out, she could have made up anything.

With a strong push, the bathroom door came off, and the two men dragged out Seraphine's body. One bent down and took her pulse. Sayu bit her lip as he looked up wearily at her.

"Call the police... Your cousin... She's not doing so well."

…

**DUN DUN DUN! =P Yeah, I know I'm evil for leaving it off there, but it seemed like a good cut off point. (And after this a LOT more crap happens... I seriously can't wait to write this out, guys. I've been planning this part since July 2011. XD) **

**REVIEW! Please? Remember people that only subscribe and don't drop reviews... I can see you... - cue evil laughter - Don't believe me? I'm outside your window right now... =P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Honey, if I owned Death Note I'd probably be able to get better tutoring for algebra and actually pass it. **

**Okay, I'm sorry that it took me forever to update, but yeah, school sucks guys. It really does. =( Anyways heres the new chappie! Thanks to Asterich689 (I know I spelled it wrong, but idgaf, you know who you are, my curly friend) Enjoy! I apologize in advance for the bad grammar...**

…

When I woke up, all I saw was a bright, blinding light. I groaned and put a hand up to block it... Ugh, seriously. Since when had the lights in my room changed? Last I remember one of them wasn't working and now it's like-

_Wait... _I thought to myself as the realization slowly hit me, _I was doing astral projection and passed out... I can't be in my room..._

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I bolted up in my bed and was met with the image of a blank, white room. I was sitting in a white bed, with two white chairs next to it. There was a door across from the bed, and next to it, a huge, clear window staring back at me. Vaguely, I became aware of a light, but persistent beeping coming from the space next to me. I turned my head to examine what the source of the sound was, and found that it was one of hear machine-thingy's that they always have in hospitals. Hospitals...

Oh God... I was in a hospital.

"So, you see, I lost the paint somewhere in Moscow, and left the cookies- Sera!" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Layla's said. "You're awake!"

I turned to face Layla, who was walking in with Diana. "Um... yeah, I am. Hey guys, what happened? Why... Why am I in a hospital?"

"Oh... that." Layla said, sitting down in one of the chairs next to me. "Well, there was little something I kind of forgot to mention about astrally projecting."

"And what was that?"

"That you kind of have an allotted time to be out of your body before you snap back."

My eye twitched. "Seriously? That seems like something pretty important not to mention Layla..."

"I know. I know!" She cried, flinging herself on a chair dramatically. "And I'm sorry! But you have to tell me what you found out! Honestly, it was the first-"

"Ah, so you're awake."

My head snapped up at the sound of the unknown voice. Whoever it was might have overheard me talking to Layla (Or, as they would perceive it; talking to myself) and write me up as crazy. I was in a hospital after all. I had to be more careful.

My eyes met the experienced brown ones of a doctor. He, whoever it was, was dressed in black scrubs and one of those white coats all doctors have. Half of his face was covered by a one of those cloth thingy's people put over their mouths in hospitals so that they won't catch whatever disease is lying around. Spiky brown hair stuck out from behind his head. I put his age around twenty, considering the fact that his hair was still colored, and that his eyes didn't seem as haunted as most older doctor's eyes were.

"Uh... Yeah, I guess, I am." I said awkwardly, looking away. "What happened? I don't... I don't remember anything..."

He chuckled and walked towards me. "All right, all right. Hold on with the questions for a little bit. Why don't we make some introductions? I did save your life after all..."

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't save my life. I just fainted. Don't be so cocky."

"Okay, maybe I didn't. But I'm the nurse sent to give you your meds so that you can stay alive!" He said, defending himself. "So in a way, I am saving your life."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Nurse..."

"I'm. Ren. Ren Suzuki... but that's nurse Suzuki to you."

I had to resist rolling my eyes. God this guy was cocky... "All right 'nurse Suzuki'now that our introductions are over... What happened? I don't... I don't... Remember."

"Yes." He said, growing serious again. "Of course not. We don't even really know what happened either... What I think happened was a panic attack- a bad one." He explained, sitting down. "A lot of people get nervous during ceremonies like this- it was a college introduction ceremony, correct?" I nodded. "Yes, well... A lot of people get nervous during these, causing panic attacks. Maybe you felt one coming on, and went to the bathroom and fainted."

I wanted to open my mouth and protest, but I knew it was better to keep it shut- he couldn't know what I was really doing. "Yes, probably. And hit my head on the tiles... But I don't understand- how could I have almost flatlined from that?"

There was silence, and for half a second I thought that maybe Nurse Ren didn't have an answer, but of course, I was proved wrong.

"You hit your head pretty hard." He answered simply. "You hurt your brain, judging from the fall you must have taken, you probably have, at the very least, a concussion."

"But wait." I said, hugging my knees to my chest. "How could I have nearly died from _just _hitting my head on some tiles. I mean, they're hard, yes, but I doubt they could have done that much damage."

"You know what." Doctor Ren said, staring at me intensely. "I was wondering that same thing too."

My eyes met his, and for half a second, a dose of familiarity ran through me... Almost as if... As if, I had seen him before, but couldn't remember it. I nearly shook my head at the thought before I realized that it was very possible. There was a hole in my memory after all... The chance that he might actually know me was very likely...

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door swung open, my head snapped up to see the one, the only _Ryuuzaki _walking through the door. On instinct my eyes narrowed. 'Ryuuzaki'... L...

"Hello Seraphine." He said quietly, nodding at me. "Doctor. How is she?"

"She's fine, thank you very much." I muttered, falling back onto the pillows grumpily. Doctor Ren looked back and forth between us, and seeming to get the hint, decided to leave.

"All right then, I've got to go. I have patient who I promised I'd check up on a while ago. You know how they are." He said, smirking at me. "They just can't get enough! I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye." I said, waiting until the door shut to talk to Ryuuzaki. "So what do you want? Last I checked you didn't have that much interest in me."

Ryuuzaki narrowed his eyes. "Last I checked you had no reason to be so angry at me."

Layla piped up from beside me. "Okay, Sers. Me and the Di-ster are gonna go and let you guys have your... privacy... See you!"

I ignored Layla's reply and continued glaring at Ryuuzaki, not even caring that my incessant anger was probably coming off as suspicious to him. Ryuuzaki simply avoided my stare, turned around, and pulled out the bracelet that Sayu had given me for the ceremony. My eyes widened when I saw it and I immediately checked my wrist for it, only to realize that the reason I had even heard Ryuuzaki's confession in the first place was because the bracelet fell off and I bent over to pick it up. I nearly groaned. Ugh, great.

"I know that you heard." He said, eyes locking with mine. "Why else would you be so mad? So angry? And without a cause?"

I crossed my arms and ahead, refusing to answer. This, of course, only prompted Ryuuzaki further. "You shouldn't be so angry that you heard... Maybe it's a good thing..."

That caught my attention. My head snapped towards the side. "Wait... What? I thought you'd be pissed that I knew at the very least..."

He chuckled darkly to himself. "Actually, quite the opposite. I'm actually very pleased. This makes it very easy for me. " He got up and started to pace around the room, slowly... Very slowly. I gulped. Ryuuzaki was not a slow person, whenever he was slowed in the slightest way, I knew that something was going to happen- something bad. "See, Seraphine, for the longest time, I've been wondering something about you..."

"And what is that?"

He whirled around, and looked me dead in the eyes- peering at me so intently that it felt as if he was staring into my very soul. "Whether or not you are Kira."

There was silence for half a second before I threw my head back laughing. This was all so ridiculous. I couldn't even... I couldn't believe it. Ryuuzaki as L? And me being investigated as... Kira? It was something out of a novel- or a dream. In five seconds I was going to wake up, in my bed at the human trafficking camp, and all would be the same.

Those seconds passed, as did my laughing fit, and I returned to reality as the realization hit me that he was serious. Very, very stunningly serious- and that he thought I was a huge mass-murderer. Slowly, I felt a tinge of panic rise from the bottom of my stomach. Kira was facing the death penalty, right? If he accused me of it... and was somehow able to prove me, than I'd die.

"Wait, your serious?" I asked, panic creeping into my voice. He nodded. "But, but... I'm not!" I said, heart rate racing. "I'm, I'm just a regular girl! Not Kira! How is that even pos... I wasn't even around when the whole Kira-business started! How could I be a part of it?"

"Well, I don't think that it's just you, per say" Ryuuzaki answered, pacing again. "But maybe a team, or a partnership- and that you joined in later on-"

"That's crazy." I said, cutting him off. "Just... insane"

"Think about it, Seraphine." He said, walking towards me. "It's very possible. I don't think that it was a coincidence that your captors died just as you were on stage that day... I think that Kira killed them because he, she, they wanted _you."_

"Why... Why would they want me?" I asked him, hesitantly looking into his eyes.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out myself." L muttered, eyes staring into mine. We stayed like that for half a second. Just... there. Looking into each others eyes, but of course, Ryuuzaki looked away, breaking our curious stares. "But you have a chance to prove me wrong."

"How?" I said, sitting up. "How? What do I have to do- I'll do anything really to prove I'm innocent."

"Ah, so, so eager..." L muttered, turning to look at me again. "You have to come live with me."

"What?!" I said, jumping up. "No! No way! I need my privacy, not... not... to be watched 24/7!" I screamed, making an X motion with my hands. "Sorry, but no."

"Well, that's a shame." Ryuuzaki murmured. "I'll just have to assume you have something to hide..."

"But I don't!"

"Than prove it, agree and you'll seem less guilty by that much."

I glared at him, tears biting at the back of my eyes. "I really have no choice here, do I?"

"No." Ryuuzaki answered quietly. "You always have a choice. Maybe it's not the thing you'd rather do, but have to."

I looked away, and blinked away the tears that were coming up. Oh God. I had to live with him- _live with him! _And I had no say! It was either that I did it, or was killed! I hated him. I hated him. I really _really really _hated him right now. "Fine. I'll live with you."

"Excellent." He said, turning away from me. "The details will be waiting for you when you are released from the hospital. Now, if you'll excuse, I have to leave now. I'll see you in a couple days."

I made no motion that I had heard him as he walked out of the room, looking away until he shut the door. As soon as I heard the 'click', I allowed myself to break, crying into my hands a bit overdramatically.

Oh God, I hated him. I hated him so much right now that it wasn't even funny. Making me live with him... Who did he think he was? He may be L, but that... That... I cried into my hands as I fell back onto the pillow. Who knew how long I was gonna be stuck living with him?! My life really sucked right now. Majorly.

"...Sera?" Layla asked, hesitantly, having turned from wherever she had been.

I shook my head and turned away, hiding my face. "What Layla?"

"... I came back in time to hear. I'm sorry."

I just shook my head, and cried a little more.

…

L was starting to wonder if he was losing his touch.

For the first time, in a long time, he was feeling something... Other than determination.

Guilt.

He couldn't help it, ever since he had broken the news to Seraphine that she had to live with him, he couldn't help, but feel a bit... Bad about himself, really. And not a bit- very bad about himself. Very very bad about himself.

It was just... Her reaction, the way that she wouldn't look at him or even acknowledge him as he left... It left him with a very strange feeling rising in the pit of his stomach- and he knew it wasn't hunger.

It left him feeling frustrated- really. He was L. He shouldn't be feeling guilty for making a girl practically give up her freedom- it was his job after all. And it wasn't even the first time that he had done something like this! So why was it catching up to him now?

The detective sighed, and decided to push the thoughts away for another time. He had another thing to focus on now.

Kira.

…

"David?" A voice said on the other end, quietly as the man in question picked up the phone. "Is that you?"

"Yes- and don't use my real name... Someone could have hacked into the line, moron..."

"Oh sorry." The voice said sheepishly, apologizing before refocusing. "Did you find the last one?"

There was silence, before he answered. "Yes, yes, I did."

"Good, how long?"

"Give me a couple months- it's a woman, she'd fall for my advances."

"All right. I'll call you again in a week. Good luck. Oh, and have you managed to get a name?"

"Yes." The man said, smiling. "Yes, I have. It's Seraphine."

…

**DUN DUN DUN! Yay! We're finnaly in the exciting part of the story! I've wanted to write this since summer 2011. I'm excited!**

**Please review? - puppy eyes -**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Nope. Don't own Death Note. Back off. **

**I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this story anymore and I understand if no one is. I've sucked at updating. Long story short, this past year and a half of my life has been shit. My grandma was really sick for a while and not only was that effecting me but I had my heart broken as well. Then my grandma died about a year ago. And my life just began to fall apart. Anyways, I feel like I have it together enough right now to start writing this again. I owe it to Sera. Her story needs to be told. **

…

The next two weeks were utter chaos.

After I got released from the hospital, I had to break the news to Aunt Sachiko, Uncle Soichiro, Light and Sayu that I was moving out, less than a year after we had been reunited. Aunt Sachiko, Uncle Soichiro and Light took the news like champs, bless them. Sayu had initially stormed off in anger but came around when I promised ice cream and a movie.

After that, I had a two week time bubble to pick out an apartment, decorate it, and get myself moved in. I took my sweet time with that. L could wait a little longer.

But no matter how much I put it off, I could not deny it's coming. The date of my soon to be moving in loomed in my mind, underlined and bold. With every passing day, my anxiety heightened until it finally came.

July 10th.

The Day I moved in with L.

When I woke up that day, I was incredibly out of it, "Ungh. Layla," I groaned, "Can you shut off the alarm clock? I actually physically can't today,"

"But Sera," Layla whined, poking my side, "Today is it. The day you move in with your one true love-"

I groaned, "If he's the love of my life, as you call him, he can handle me being an extra five minute late-"

At that exact moment, Sayu called upstairs, "SSSSSSSERA! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!"

Goddammit L. You're already forcing me to move in with you. Now you're cutting off my sleeping hours too? We are not going to make very good roomies.

"COMING!" I cried back, a little snappy. I got up and groaned, "Layla. Diana-" I was about to command them to help me get dressed when it hit me.

I was going to live with L, who would be surveying me 24/7.

This would be the last time I'd be able to talk to Layla and Diana for a _very _long time.

As much as the pair got on my nerves, not talking to them would be… torture. Throughout all of this, all of this hecticness, Layla and Diana were the two people that stuck by my side through it all and now I couldn't talk to them. Communicate at all. This was horrible.

"Sera? What?" Diana asked, Layla and her peering at me curiously.

I found myself struggling to find my voice. I knew that I probably had to tell them that we wouldn't be able to talk to each other anymore but it wasn't exactly the easiest thing, "You guys… You guys do know we won't be able to talk to each other, like at all once I move in with L, right?"

There was striking silence as they realized it themselves, nonsensical guilt cutting deep within me. It wasn't my fault that we wouldn't be able to talk to each other… But maybe, if I hadn't been so reckless, we wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe if I had just been less, I don't know… suspicious, L would have forgotten about me.

Sayu's voice broke the silence, "SERA! Are you COMING OR NOT?"

"I'M ALMOST READY," I replied, clad in pajamas before turning to my ghostly friends, "Listen. The best thing for you guys to do is just stay clear. Go to Moscow, Budapest, Washington D.C. Visit Belgrade! I've heard that it's lovely in Serbia,"I sighed and shook my head, "Just… Don't stay here. It's-"

"Are you kidding?!" Layla exclaimed, shaking her head, "Nope, we're staying by your side 24/7, you can't get rid of us,"

Despite the good intention of her words, I felt myself getting a little irritated. Did they not understand that this was life and death? If I did anything suspicious, anything out of the ordinary, I might be executed as Kira.

"It's not that I want you to go," I replied honestly, "I love you guys and I really want you to stay but…" I lowered my voice, "This is literally life and death. If he sees me talking to you or even just nodding my head, I might be convicted as Kira and killed. We need to be cautious,"

There was another silence before Layla glumly spoke up, "Yeah… You're right," She frowned, staring at her feet like a child that had just been chastised.

Diana huffed, blowing a piece of ebony hair out of her face, "We're gonna miss you,"

Suddenly, a deep sadness began blooming within me. I was really going to miss having them around. Despite being troublesome, they really were my best friends, "You guys should go. I'm really going to-"

"SERA!" Sayu called again.

Layla began whispering, "We'll check in eventually and send a sign when we get there. See ya," I motioned for them to hold on for a moment. They might have been ready to go but I wasn't done saying my goodbyes.

"COMING!" I called, turning towards the door. By the time I was facing Layla and Diana again, they were gone.

As I surveyed my soon to be former room, a deep pang of sadness hit me when I noticed how big it was when it was empty. That sadness grew when I realized that, for an indefinite amount of time, this was what my life was going to be like. Quiet. Empty.

I stood up and sighed, turning to my wardrobe and beginning to dress.

…

"So," Sachiko asked, smiling at L (Posed as Ryuuzaki) as she poured him a cup of tea, "How did you and Sera meet?"

"It's actually my fault, mom," Light cut in, much to L's gratefulness, "I introduced them. Sera was having trouble catching up and I was busy with practice testing so I recommended Ryuuzaki. The two started tutoring and usually I would pick her up afterwards and walk with her but one day, I was helping another classmate study for the exam. I asked Ryuuzaki to walk with her-"

"And well, I was hungry so we went out to eat something," L began, "We sort of just… hit it off, I believe," He finished, "If you recall Sera coming home late anyday that was my fault,"

Sayu huffed, "And all this time she told me that she didn't have a boyfriend. I was spot on, I tell you, spot on,"

Sachiko simply shook her head with a smile at her daughter before turning towards L, "Well, I certainly am glad that Sera had found someone as … perceptive as you, Ryuuzaki," Despite her words, the woman still looked a little worried about passing over her niece to Ryuuzaki, which was justifiable, L supposed. Soichiro was probably out a lot, and Light was probably distracted. He supposed that most of the time, it was just Sera, Sachiko and Sayu. And now he was taking away one of their numbers.

"We can all stop torturing Ryuuzaki now," A voice came from the stairwell, Seraphine. His head snapped up and watched as she descended, visibly struggling with two suitcases, "I'm ready in case you haven't noticed,"

She was in a pair of sweatpants, a somewhat tight black T-Shirt with her auburn hair tucked up and away in a messy high ponytail. She had been in a hurry, L noted. It had taken her a while to get dressed, at least enough time to put on a full face of make up and pick out some nicer clothing. But her face was bare of make up and her entire ensembled was something that most females threw together in a 5 minute rush. She was doing something else up there, he noted to himself.

Light nudged him and discreetly motioned to Sera's bags. When the plan had been announced to Light and Soichiro, the two (Although reluctant) agreed to help. Soichiro got Sachiko to agree to Sera moving out at such an early age. Light was around to help L behave like a 'boyfriend' in the public eye. L was satisfied with the arrangement. Not only could he put Sera under surveillance, he could watch Light as well, who would be over often to help them out.

"Oh right. let me help you with that," L said, getting up and walking over to Seraphine. He took one of her bags quite easily, hoisting it over his shoulder. He even felt that the air between them was quite tense. She was probably still angry at him, "We should get going then,"

"Right. Let me just say bye," Sera said, reaching the last step and shoving her bag right next to the door. L decided to sit back and watch how she interacted with her family. That could tell a lot about a person.

Seraphine sighed and stepped towards Sayu, "Sayu. It's going to suck not living with you. A ton. Who's going to make sure that I don't look like Chewbaca every morning now?" She tried joking but he couldn't help but to notice the undercurrent of sadness in her voice, "But you can come over anytime, you know that right?"

Sayu nodded glumly, "I don't approve of that outfit by the way," She mumbled before hugging her older cousin, "I'm coming over tomorrow by the way,"

"I wasn't expecting any less,"

Seraphine withdrew from the hug and faced Sachiko, "Aunt Sachiko, I'm really really going to miss you. But I'll be back within a few days for your cooking. We all know that when it comes to burning food, I have a PhD,"

Sachiko smiled and hugged her, "Come over whenever you want, Seraphine. We always have a place here for you,"

She had a hard time pulling away from that, he could tell. When she did, she turned to face Light. This one would be forced, she knew that Light was going to be over a lot.

"Light. We're going to be seeing each other a lot but…" She stepped forward and hugged him, "It's still going to suck not having you around to do my homework for me,"

She didn't like seriousness, he deduced. During every goodbye, she kept interworking a little tibit of humor. Seriousness made her uncomfortable or perhaps, too sad.

"Thanks, Sera," Light rolled his eyes, "I'll see you soon," He let go of her, "You two better get going or you'll be here all day,"

"Right," Seraphine responded, walking back over towards L. She bent over and took her suitcase, "See ya," She waved before stepping out of the door.

He gave a wave and took a suitcase, "It was nice to meet you," With that, he stepped outside.

The second they were both out, Seraphine turned to glare at him, "Happy?"

"Shh," L said, taking her hand, "Sayu is watching. Put your head on my shoulder,"

"Why?"

"Because I said so,"

"That's not a valid reason,"

"Just do it, Seraphine,"

"God fine, Mr. Control Freak," She responded, smiling and putting her head on his shoulder.

As they walked to the awaiting car, it suddenly struck L that these next couple months were Seraphine were going to be _very very _long.

…

The drive to L's… Mine and L's apartment was very long and very tense.

He didn't even try to make conversation, mostly sat there and stared at me as I glared out the window. To be honest, I was way too emotionally exhausted to even make a snappy comment. I had just lost my remaining family and best friends in a day. Maybe I was being overdramatic but moving out had left a gaping hole in my stomach.

Twenty awkward minutes later, the driver (A young eccentric man named Matsuda), pulled up in front of our apartment. It was great, I had picked it out myself. An old, widowed woman was landlord. She owned the apartment below ours. It was one of those houses that were renovated into three apartments. L and I were in the very top one. It was small, smelled of cabbage and had a leaking problem but I liked it. It was cozy.

"Matsuda will help you with your bags," L said, "After that, he's driving me straight to Task Force Headquarters,"

"You're not helping me in?" I asked, incredulous, "If you're so keen on us seeming like boyfriend and girlfriend, you're going to have to-"

"Seraphine-"

"It's Sera,"

"Anyways, Seraphine, I'm busy with Kira. I'll see you later tonight. No one is going to see anyways. The old woman below us is senile and the man that lives below her isn't moving in until tomorrow. There's no risk. if we don't have to do it, we won't,"

For some reason, that made me so angry. If he was at least going to pretend, he might as well go all the way with it, "Fine. Matsuda can help me," I scowled, more than a little irritated with him as I climbed out, "Bye," i said, angrily slamming the door.

Matsuda climbed out the front and grabbed my bags, which, to be honest, I didn't mind. Those bags were heavy. I lead him inside, unlocking the door and heading up the stairs.

Matsuda was quiet. I got the sense that he didn't quite like me, which made sense, I was a Kira suspect after all, "You know, Matsuda isn't my real name,"

"Nothing to worry about," I responded, unlocking the door into my new home, "I'm not Kira,"

"That's something Kira would say,"

"Just relax. You're safe," I took my bags from him and set them down, "You can go down to Mr. Control Freak,"

"He's a respectable detective,"

"He's a control freak," I was being rude to Matsuda, who hadn't done anything but I simply wasn't in the mood. I couldn't be happy all the time, "Send Light and Soichiro my regards," I responded before slamming the door in his face.

I'd apologize later but I just wanted to be alone right now. Which, as I surveyed the apartment, I realized was impossible. There were cameras everywhere, watching my every move.

This was going to be a very long, very difficult, and _extremely _invasive couple of months.

…

**I decided to leave it at that. In the next chapter, we're going to see some fluff *squeal* between L and Sera. Some drama is going to happen as well.**

**And yes, I did end Sera's last POV part and L'S POV in the same phrase on purpose. #Juxtaposition #Hashtag **

**Revieeeeeeeeeeew? :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did I'd have enough money to bribe a 5 for the AP European History test.**

**Oh my God. Chapter 20. I seriously doubted I would ever have the resolve to get this far. Just a heads up, you guys. i was thinking of changing the name of Torn to Devil's Backbone. I heard Devil's Backbone by the Civil Wars recently and something about that song reminded me a **_**lot **_**of Sera. Just a thought. Anyways, here is Chapter 20! :D**

…

Living with L was a lot like living alone. Most of the time the detective was out of the house, leaving me alone… Well, not really alone, with a bunch of cameras. But the cameras and I had become fantastic friends. I called the one above the bedroom door George and had one sided conversations with him regularly.

I couldn't help it. I wasn't used to being so alone. Most of the time Layla and Diana had been around me, talking to me even when I couldn't answer and helping me out. But now they were gone and the silence that they had left behind sent a gaping hole within me.

I was pretty grateful for school to start. Anything to get out of the house and talk to someone other than George and the landlord who came up at 2:30 everyday to ask me if I wanted sugar cookies (Not that I'm complaining). Talking to people my age would be… nice.

The day I started school (Formally), I got up early and put some effort into my appearance, swiping on some makeup (Not too much though. I had no idea how to use the stuff). I pulled my hair back into a braid then changed my mind, going with a bun. I did this a few more times, going between a braid and a bun until I finally compromised with a braid-bun. After that, I picked out a nice floral dress that went down to my knees. It also reached down to my elbow, making it school appropriate. I finicked around with jewlery, going between bracelets and necklaces before I finally settle on something.

I didn't know why but I was really picky about how I looked today. Most of the time, I really didn't care but today… I didn't know. Something about today made me want to look perfect. It was a new school, a new start… I might as well start it off on the right foot.

As I surveyed myself in front of the mirror, twirling and bending, a knock came from the doorway, followed by a, "Are you ready yet? Ryuuzaki wants to get going…."

I jumped, not expecting the company, and turned to face my cousin, "Hey Light," I greeted, grabbing my messenger bag and throwing it over my shoulder, "Sorry. I just…"

He smiled knowingly, "Has Sayu been getting to you?"

Sayu had been over every week, lecturing me on the importance of _la bella figura* _or making a good first impression. She had been into Italy lately- Milan to be more specific and designers. Her favorite was Valentino. Maybe Light was right and she really had made me into this, "Probably," I took one last glance before walking over to him, "Let's get going. The last thing we want is Mr. Control Freak getting anymore suspicious of me,"

He frowned as we began heading towards the exit of the apartment, "He's just doing his job, Sera,"

I threw him a look, "Light, why are you defending my captor?"

He shrugged, "It's what needs to be done for the sake of the law. To keep us safe from Kira,"

"You know, I never thought that Kira was all that bad," I admitted as we walked through the door.

Light seemed to stop for a while before looking at me, "What?"

I shrugged, "The police say that it was Kira that killed the criminals that held me hostage for years. I can't believe that he's pure evil when he saved me from a life of being a slave,'

"Sera," he said sternly, "He's a criminal. A murderer. Whoever he- Kira, is… He's a psychopath,"

I sighed and looked down at my hands, "I know… I know… But still…" I shook my head, suddenly guilty for feeling that way. It was true though… I had heard whispers. Kira saved me. And I know that he was murderer, a psychopath killer but… He saved my sanity and my life. A little part of me, no matter how much I repressed it, would always be slightly greatful to him, "Nevermind. The hairspray is getting to my head. Let's just go. Being late would be awful,"

He nodded and smiled at me, ever the forgiving cousin. I felt a twinge of guilt for how I felt. Here was Light, my family member. Our parents had deliberately named us something that meant the same thing in one way or another. We had spent most of our (Forgotten, to me, at least) childhood playing together… My cousin, who was fighting against Kira. And I was greatful to him. God, I was terrible…

I pondered my guilt as we walked outside and down the stairs. Halfway down, I realized that I had forgotten to lock the door. God knows that L would kill me, detective or not, if any of his fancy cameras were realized. Not to mention that I would absolutely die if my laptop was stolen.

"Light, you go on ahead of me. I forgot to lock up,"

Light frowned at me, "Are you sure?"

I waved it off, "Yeah. It's no problem. I'll see you in a bit,"

He waved at me and headed down the stairs. I turned towards the door and locked it before turning and heading downstairs. On the last step, my shoes caught on a step and I tumbled down. I winced and braced for intact… Only to never meet it. Someone's arms had wrapped around me and pulled me up, holding me in a steady armlock.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see Light or maybe even L above me but instead I was greeted with the face of Ren Suzuki.

He flashed me a toothy grin, "Alright there, Ms. Johnson?"

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out. Everything had been so tense and on edge lately, I had begun questioning even the simpliest of things.

"I live here?" He answered unsteadily, placing me back onto my feet. His fingertips lingered on my shoulders, flirtaciously, "I just moved in downstairs,"

"You live in A122?" I asked, listing off the apartment number, "I'm right above you - A124,"

"Really?" He asked, releasing me, "That's great! Just a warning, I'm going to be coming to you for cooking recipes all the time. I can't cook,"

I tensed. He had moved into the apartment below us and wanted to come over? A little knot in my stomach began for form.

_Sera. What are you doing? This man had the opportunity to kill you in the hospital. He isn't going to hurt you. _

True. But what if he did want to kill me and just… I internally shook my head. What was wrong with me? I was really way too paranoid. Ren was just a regular, ordinary person. He didn't have a hidden agenda. I needed to stop being so paranoid.

"No luck there, pal. Apparently, when I was nine, i tried cooking and blew up my microwave. I'm afraid that I haven't improved," I said, forcing a wide smile. At least I'd have someone to talk to now…

He swept me up into another hug, my legs dangling. He was a lot taller, "This is _so _great! We're going to-"

"Seraphine,"

Ren let me down and I turned to see L standing behind me, his steady black eyes trained on Suzuki. I got slightly irritated. Was I not allowed to make friends too?

"Ryuuga," I said, using the name he told me to use, "This is Ren Suzuki. He's the nurse who saved me at the hospital,"

"I'm aware," He responded, looking at me for the first time, "I'm Hideki Ryuuga. Seraphine's boyfriend," His tone was possessive, the way a boyfriend's might be. He was really nailing this act.

"Ah, yes. I remember you visiting her. You have a lovely girlfriend," He said. Despite the compliment, I began to feel starkly uncomfortable. For some reason, I didn't want him to like him that way.

"Yes. I'm a lucky man," L answered before taking my hand and leading me over to his side, "Anyways, Seraphine and I have got to get to class. We go to To-Oh. We'll see you later," His hold on my hand was gentle but the way that he tugged me along towards the stairs was absolute. Forceful. I got the feeling that he was irritated with me.

Good. I turned over and, just to spite him, yelled out, "Bye Ren!" as we headed out of the front door.

L was silent the entire walk over there, keeping his hand in mine since we were in public. I had really irritated him. Or perhaps he was thinking. Maybe even both.

…

L did not like Ren Suzuki. Did not like him one bit.

He vaguely remembered the nurse that had been in her room. It had struck him as odd that a nurse was in her room at the time. She had been comatose and unresponsive. No hospital food for her was needed, nor any water or liquids. It was a possibility that he had been checking up on her on doctor's orders, so L had simply written it off a protocol. But now he had moved into the apartment below them and had sparked L's suspicion.

From the bits of conversation that he had overheard, Suzuki had asked Seraphine if he could come over sometime. That was a bit forward but of course, that could just be a personality trait. Nevertheless, L did not trust him. He'd have to start coming back to their apartment sometime soon. If Suzuki was a serious criminal then, not only would L have solved another possible case but saved Seraphine from any unessecary pain… Not to mention that it would stop Suzuki from tampering with the Kira case.

Speaking of the Kira case, Light was standing a few yards away from him, by the tennis court. It was time to inspect his new victim.

"Light Yagami…"

…

"Are you alone?"

'Ren Suzuki' let out a little sigh of frustration, "There is nothing more suspicious than asking me that. If someone had tapped into this line, they would definitly have pegged us as suspicious,"

"Right. Sorry. But how do you know that no one's tapped into this line?"

"It's a payphone," Ren explained before continuing, "I have ten more minutes," As he spotted pedestrians, the 'nurse' faked a smile and pretended to laugh, "Anyways. We may have run into a problem,"

"A problem, hmm? What is she, not into you or something?" The voice asked with sarcastic mock horror.

"No!" He snapped, the comment hitting too close to home, "She had a boyfriend. His name is Hideki Ryuuga, like the film star,"

"Her boyfriend is _Hideki Ryuuga! _Can you get me auto-"

"No. No. God, you're stupid," He shook his head, "Her boyfriends name is Hideki Ryuuga. Her boyfriend is not the Hideki Ryuuga,"

"Oh. Well. That's a letdown,"

"Tell me about it," He huffed, "No but… This boyfriend… He's attentive and very protective. You should have seen the way he looked at me when he caught us hugging,"

"Please. This is a young couple. They'll break up in a few days,"

"You don't see the way they look at each other," He shook his head, "I need an extension. I can't get this done,"

"I'll put in a word with the boss. Report on progress tomorrow,"

…

**It's short, I know but I have a **_**super **_**busy week (My written permit test is tomorrow and I have my AP European History Exam on Wednesday. Kill me) and I wanted to get this out before hell began. In the next one, I'm going to write the tennis match between L and Light. I know that there wasn't much fluff in this chapter but I'm trying to give L's feeling for Seraphine a gradual build up, so that when they actually get together and stuff, it seems in character. Seraphine's feeling for L are going to build up a lot quicker, since they'll be spurred on by the public act of them being a couple. **

**Kay. Review? I'll update sometime soon- once this hell of a week is over. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer: Do not own DN. **

**Alrighty guys, sorry for the slowed updates, this part of the month has been absolute hell for me. I had my AP Euro test and permit test within the same week and the week after that, I got SO SICK. and then finals were kicking my ass. But now that summer is happening I should be updating weekly cause I actually have time. Enjoy! I put drama in this chapter for ya**

**. . .**

It took me one hour to realize that I didn't belong at To-Oh.

No really. I seriously did _not _belong here.

Everyone here ,and I mean _everyone, _knew things that I had no clue about (What the hell was Lewis Dot Diagram? And a tragic hero?). I was hopelessly lost the entire day. How the hell did I even get into this school?

Needless to say, by the end of the day, my self confidence had taken a beating. I felt so incredibly stupid compared to everyone else… I just wanted to go home and curl up.

But , of course, I had to wait for L, the bastard, where he had told me to wait for him.

I sat down on one of the many ledge around here and waited, counting the seconds. _One one thousand… two one thousand… three one thousand… _

600 three thousand later*****, I was still waiting for L. Where the hell was this guy? I was losing patience- and fast. I was supposed to be on time, all the time but no. L could just take his sweet time. It was maddening. You know what? Screw him! Screw L! I could do whatever I wanted to, Kira suspect or not, and he wasn't going to stop me.

I was turning to leave when two girls ran up to me, "Excuse me, excuse me!" They called after me, "Are you Seraphine Johnson, by any chance?"

` "Yes," I responded, turning towards me, "What is it?"

"Well. . ." One of them began. She was the taller one with long black hair tied up into a high ponytail, "You might want to know that your cousin and your boyfriend are playing a really intense tennis match?"

I was confused for a second. Light and. . ., "Wait. I don't have a-" Then I remembered, "Oh. Ri-Ryuuga. That's right. My boyfriend, Ryuuga," I repeated to myself, "So. . . a tennis match? That's not that big of a-"

"If you were a _real _girlfriend, you would watching and cheering on Ryuuga," The other girl said. She was shorter and had glasses on. Her eyes pierced and glared up at me, which was kind of amusing. She hated me so much for such a ridiculous reason.

"Right. Well tennis isn't exactly my favorite-"

"It's not just tennis," A voice whispered into my ear- not the girls but… Layla! I almost opened my mouth to say something but remembered that I was in front of people. People that wouldn't understand, "Watch the match closely," And with that, she was gone. That was probably her sign- at least her and Diana were okay.

"I just didn't want to watch because well…" It was time to lie. Thank God that I had gotten better at it since this whole Kira thing began. I looked down, seemingly in despair, "Light is like a big brother to me, really. I love the both of them a lot and it just wouldn't feel right. But I guess I'll go,"

The tall girl lit up while the one that hated me just looked more depressed. I supposed that she was hoping that I would be an even worse girlfriend and go home.

They walked me over there, the entire time chattering about Light and L and how 'perfect' they were. Whenever the short one spoke, it was always about L and she always threw me the nastiest looks. It was pretty obvious after five minutes that she was into him. Poor girl- she could have him! I would prefer being lonely and single to having to deal with L 24/7.

But, girlfriend or not, the short girl's crush on L got annoying quickly. Especially when we were watching. I was trying to watch closely like Layla had said but with this constant chattering, I really couldn't. Plus, in general, it was rude. I was his girlfriend for sake of appearance but saying stuff like 'I really don't see what he sees in you', especially after my bad day, really did not do anything to soothe my frazzled nerves.

I learned how to tune four eyes (If she wanted to be nasty, I could be just as nasty back) out and got up to the fence that sectioned the court off. I really didn't see anything but them playing tennis. What was Layla talking about?

Just as the thought crossed my mind, Light hit a cross court shot that hit the fence right in front of my face. If the fence hadn't been there, I would have gotten a nasty bruise or something, which would have just been the cherry on top of a bad day.

L sprinted over and grabbed the ball, since it was his serve. As he was running, he locked eyes with me. His message was clear - Get out of here. Or at least, that's what I thought it meant.

He grabbed the ball and began turning back. And, honestly, I don't know what possessed me to do this but I called out his name, "Ryuuga!"

I could feel how the court paused and turned to watch the two of us, eager for drama or something. Four eye's burned glares into my back while Light threw me a questioning look.

I had no idea what I was doing. It felt like my limbs just had control of themselves in that moment. I grabbed a decorated, small flower clip that I had put in my hair and pulled it out, handing it to him, "Good luck,"

He took it and I watched as his face changed. Just for appearance, this was _just_ for appearances… Right?, "Thank you, Seraphine," He headed back onto the court, slipping the clip into his pocket.

After that, I couldn't watch it anymore. It felt… It felt personal… Like something that I shouldn't, wasn't meant to see.

. . .

Once the tennis match was over, L headed back to the apartment, a dozen thoughts buzzing in his head.

This tennis match, with Light. . . It was more than just a tennis match. It was something else, something deeper - Proof. Proof that Light was Kira. The concentration, the strategies were more than just a simple tennis match. It was a prediction. Of what exactly, L wasn't quite sure yet, But if anything, it just solidified his claims that Light was Kira.

However, he was thrown out of his thoughts when he arrived at their apartment building and spotted a dismayed looking Seraphine sitting on the front porch, in one of the rocking chairs the landlady had set out.

He glanced around. It seemed like they were alone… But it would still be bad and unnatural to their act for him to just walk by without saying anything. And, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, he didn't like how her face looked when she was sad- how her eyes turned down and cheeks puffed out.

The detective walked up the stairs and took a seat in the adjacent rocking chair, "It looks like you had a bad day," As he said the words, he remembered her flower clip in his front pocket and felt the weight of the gesture weighing him down, tying him to the chair.

"Understatement," She mumbled, "I just…" She shook her head, "I don't understand how I got into To-Oh,"

Ah. Now he saw what was wrong. He had gotten her into the school through a few… favors and it was catching up to her, "Is it grades that you're worried about?"

"No. I just don't understand anything. Grades, I can handle, it's just…" She shrugged, "How stupid I am compared to everyone else,"

Oh no. This was an emotional thing. Solving crimes, L could do, comforting people, he could not.

Reaching out and awkwardly patting her shoulder, he said, "Well, it's nothing that-" As the words left his lips, he heard a creek coming from nearby.

Quiet, quick, almost soundless. It would have been soundless to him if he had not been L. Based on the volume, it was a human. Probably a male. And he was watching them. It seemed like he had arrived recently, since L hadn't noticed or maybe he was just an expert at this. . . Or possibly hired to watch Ryuuga.

Was this Light's doing? No . . . Light wouldn't be so obvious. In fact, if Light wanted someone to watch him, he had Seraphine at his disposal. Light could manipulate anyone, and he was sure that Sera, who allegedly felt 'grateful' to Kira, would be quick to help bring down L. . .But Seraphine wasn't watching him, L would have noticed earlier.

"Give me your phone," He finished quickly, "Let me put in the number of someone that could help,"

She nodded, a little puzzled and handed it to him, "Here you go,"

L quickly opened her texts and typed in 'MAN NEARBY. WATCHING US. ACT NATURAL. FOLLOW MY LEAD' quickly before handing it back to her, "He's really great at it and I know he won't put any moves on you,"

He watched her face as she read it. Slight surprise and fear danced across her cheekbones but it was nothing too noticeable from a distance. She pasted on a coy smile and flipped her phone shut, "Worried that some other man will come and whisk me away?"

"Yes," He replied for show, "You're too pretty for your own good,"

He had to say, he quite enjoyed the flash of red on her cheeks, "Thanks, Ryuuga,"

"It's only the truth,"

"You are one smooth guy, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I've heard it once or twice," He said, standing up, "Now, let's get inside. It's getting cold out and it's not very enjoyable," He held his hand out for her.

She slipped her hand into his, her gentle fingers pressed against his rough, coarse ones, as he helped her up, "Right. Let's go,"

She went to tug her hand away but L kept it in his as he lead her up. Her hands were nice against his, "I like your hands. They feel nice," He said, honest, as he unlocked the door and lead them in. Once they were inside, he shut the door, taking a little more time than necessary to let go of her hand.

Once he was absolutely sure they were alone, he turned to face her, "Don't say anything," He whispered, "Go excuse yourself to make dinner,"

The woman in front of him threw him an exasperated glance (What he assumed was supposed to mean something along the lines of "Asshole") but after a blank glance from L sighed and made up some excuse to go make dinner.

Silently, L walked over to the front door and swung it open. Standing there, blanked faced and silent was Nurse Ren Suzuki.

It was just then that it finally hit L why exactly he had been so suspicious of Ren Suzuki.

Because he wasn't Ren Suzuki, and it had taken a moment of his face in a neutral state, sans his normal smile for L to finally get it.

He was David Esposito- one of Seraphine's former captors.

**. . .**

***About an hour**

**I'm evil, so I'm leaving it off with this.**

**Don't worry, I already have some of the next chapter written out, so I won't be leaving you off on a cliffhanger for long. **

**I decided to have L figure out who he was faster, since I mean, he is L. It just took him a bit because he had never really gotten a good look at David's face.**

**Once again, so sorry for taking forever. Next chapter in 3-4 dayish? **

**Review please? :) I'll hug you if you do? **


End file.
